Haunted
by CyberChick135
Summary: Jocelyn Fray had two daughters, Clary and Riley. When a trip to Magnus went awry, Riley was left comatose. Now, on the day of her 18th birthday, Riley wakes up with little memory of her life. She leaves the hospital and finds her "home" in shambles, and her twin's body among the wreckage. Before the demon responsible could finish her, Jace Wayland comes to her rescue.
1. More Harm Than Good

**More Harm Than Good**

* * *

Jocelyn Fray sat on a park bench, watching her two daughters playing by the pond.

"They look like you." said an African-American woman sitting next to her.

"It's the hair." Jocelyn replied, with a chuckle.

Clary, the older twin, picked a wild white Daffodil and placed it in her sister's hair. Riley smiled and picked a white Lilly from the water's edge and handed it to Clary.

"We'll always be together, right Clary?" Riley asked, looking at their two reflections in the pond's surface. "Friends forever?"

Clary nodded and scooted closer to Riley, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. Always." she replied, hugging her twin. "Best friends forever."

Jocelyn's eyes watered at the sight of her twin daughters. A slight movement under the water's surface caught her eye and she quickly vanished from mundane eyes. Just as a water demon emerged from the water, directly in front of Clary and Riley, who stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed, Jocelyn used her Sereph Blade and dispatched the demon to ash.

Both girls turned and threw themselves into their mother's arms, crying.

"Shhh, my darlings." Jocelyn soothed, calming her daughters. "Mommy's here now. You're safe." she stood up and led them to her car.

* * *

As Jocelyn drove down the New York Streets, she knew what she had to do. She didn't want her daughters raised in her world. She wanted them to live normal lives, free of Demons and Shadowhunters. And, she knew the perfect Warlock to help fulfill that wish.

Jocelyn knocked on the lion's ring doorknob. "Magnus, open up!" she pleaded.

The small window on the door opened, revealing a pair of cat-like eyes. "Yes?" the High Warlock questioned.

"I need your help." Jocelyn stated.

Obliging his client, Magnus opened the door and led the woman, and her daughters, inside.

"What can I help you with?" Magnus asked, leading the three to a back room.

"I want them to forget." Jocelyn answered, setting her daughters down on the couch. "I don't want them raised in our world."

"You're only postponing the inevitable, Jocelyn." Magnus warned. "I can only put up temporary blocks in their minds. Eventually, they will know the truth."

Jocelyn sighed. "Well right now, I want those memories gone." she told him.

Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers, a blue flame appearing in his hand. With a simple flick of his fingers, the flame split into two thin lines and swirled around the two young girls' heads. Clary's expression was blank as her memories faded. Riley's expression was the opposite.

She began hyperventilating as images of various symbols flashed across her eyes. Her body tensed up and she rolled off the couch, convulsing on the floor. Jocelyn held her steady until Riley's body went limp.

"Riley?" Jocelyn questioned. "C'mon baby, wake up."

The young five year old just stayed limp, completely unresponsive.

* * *

Jocelyn stood on the other side of the large, glass window; watching as nurses hooked up her baby girl to various machines.

"Don't worry Jocelyn, they'll take good care of her." Magnus assured. "I don't know how this happened, but I will find a way to fix it. No matter how long it takes."

Jocelyn wiped her tears. "How can I explain this to Clary?" she pondered.

"Until we find out what caused Riley to fall into a coma, it's best that Clary believe she never existed." Magnus advised. "In time, her memories will fade; begin to feel like a dream." he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Riley in the meantime."

Jocelyn walked into the room to sit with her daughter; taking her small hand in her own. "I'm sorry Riley sweetie." she apologized. "I just wanted you and your sister to be normal. To not be raised in my world." she caressed her daughter's hand. "I will explain everything, once you wake up. Someday, you and Clary will understand why I did what I did. I just hope, you can forgive me."

Jocelyn leaned over and kissed Riley's forehead, tucking her red hair behind her ear. She turned and left the room, her tears running down her cheeks.


	2. Awakening in a Storm

**Awakening in a Storm**

* * *

Jocelyn sat at Riley's bedside, drawing her daughter on a new page of her sketchbook, like she did every year on her birthday. It's been thirteen years, and still Riley's in her coma. Magnus is still searching for answers as to why Riley went comatose that day she came in.

"You look more beautiful than last year." Jocelyn complimented, coloring in her daughter's red hair in her drawing. "I can't believe you and Clary are eighteen now." she shook her head, cracking a small smile.

The hospital machines beeped steadily, displaying stable vital signs. Jocelyn continued to color in the drawing of her daughter, while talking to her about the mundane things.

"I brought something for you." Jocelyn said, holding a small box. Inside was a small, metal wand-like instrument with a crystal tip. "It's called a Stele. It's a famiy heirloom, I gave one to your sister too." she laid the box on the bedside table, next to a picture of Jocelyn, Clary, and Riley one Christmas.

Inside the box containing the Steele, Jocelyn laid a slip of paper labeled "home", with her loft's address written underneath the label. On the floor in front of the table was a sack with clothes; in case by some miracle Riley awoke.

Jocelyn's boyfriend, NYPD Detective Luke Garroway, walked into the room. "Any changes?" he asked, walking up behind Jocelyn.

"None yet." Jocelyn answered. "I don't know if that's good or bad." she sighed as she watched monitors. "A mother can only hope so much for so long." she sniffled, holding Riley's hand. "I don't know if I can keep this up."

Luke knelt by Jocelyn's side, "You can't give up." he told her. "You have to have faith that she will wake up again." he kissed her cheek. "I have to go, but keep believing."

Jocelyn nodded and watched Luke leave. She turned back to Riley and caressed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday my sweet Riley." she murmured, kissing her forehead. She pulled out a purple crystal tied on a string and slipped over Riley's head. It glowed once it touched her skin. "I love you, baby girl."

Jocelyn stood up and left, making her way back home.

* * *

As the day turned to night, a storm rolled in. Thunder crashed and lightning crackled just outside the hospital room window. Riley's fingers twitched as her EKG beeped in response. Her eyes moved under her lids, as her body jerked.

 _[Vision]_

 _Riley stood in the living room of a large loft space, which looked empty at first glance. She blinked and a strange symbol flashed across her eyes, once she opened them, the scene changed. The living room was now wrecked and she felt heat coming from a back bedroom._

 _"Hello." she called, her voice echoing. She walked along the wall, until she came to a burning room. Flames engulfed everything and smoke filled the air._

 _Riley coughed and backed away, breaking glass catching her attention. She saw a woman with glowing crimson hair wielding a blade and fighting off two men with similar weapons._

 _"Valentine will never get the cup." she told her two attackers. In her other hand she held a glass bottle with a glowing teal liquid, which she drank. A second later, she collapsed on the ground._

 _Riley gasped and rubbed her head, fisting her long, fiery red hair. She breathed in and out, her brain flooding with various runes._

 _"Mom!" someone called. "Mom!"_

 _A teenager girl, with curly red/blonde hair ran into the living room, soaked from the rain. Riley cocked her head to the side, walking closer to the living room._

 _The girl didn't seem to notice her as both girls heard a snarl. Riley turned her head and saw a woman come into view._

 _"Dot." the other teen girl sighed._

 _"They took her Clary." Dot informed, walking into the moonlight. "Rogue Shadowhunters looking for the Mortal Cup."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" the teen called Clary asked._

 _Dot's expression hardened. "Think Clary, did your mother ever talk to you about a cup?" she asked, not noticing Riley. "It's gold, almost like a chalice."_

 _"No, I don't know anything about a cup Dot." Clary yelled._

 _Dot's neck cracked and she snarled. "You know more than you think you do, Clary Fray!" she growled and transformed into a creature crossed between a scorpion and alligator with insect-like eyes._

 _Riley collapsed on her knees as the images in her mind melded together; various runes created in blue fire, a smiling woman with crimson hair and a child with short, red hair and sparkling green eyes. High-pitched screams and snarling, combined with shattering glass and tearing flesh._

 _"Make it stop." Riley whimpered, rocking back and forth. "Please make it stop!"_

 _[End Vision]_

* * *

In the hospital room, the electricity went out just as Riley's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around, not knowing where she was. In a state of panic, she tore off the electrodes attached to her and threw off the blankets.

Her bare feet made contact with the linoleum floor and she took a second to let the sensation sink in. Once her breathing calmed down, she grabbed the box and photograph from the bedside table and dropped them in the sack, which she grabbed on her way out of the hospital room.

In a bathroom lit by emergency backup lights, Riley took the clothes out of the sack, which were dark jeans and a black knit sweater, along with a pair of converse. She stripped out of her hospital gown and into the outfit. The box containing the Stele fell open along with Jocelyn's loft address.

"Home." Riley muttered, cramming the Stele into her pocket and grabbing the sack. The purple crystal pulsated in rhythm with Riley's breathing.

She slipped out of the bathroom and made her way out of the hospital. Lightning crackled above her and she looked at the address and started running through the pouring rain, images of runes flashing through her vision every time she blinked.

* * *

The loft building came into view, and she saw tags of many different runes covering the brick. Riley ran through the ajar door, looking around the ruined antique shop around her. The sound of a girl's scream from upstairs made Riley's head jerk and she ran to the loft, her Stele in hand.

The door was ripped off and Riley jumped into the room, holding her Stele out in front of her. However, there was nothing there, but a broken glass table and a body laying in the shards.

"No." Riley muttered, running to the body.

She knelt beside it and recognized her instantly as Clary, the girl from her vision; and someone with whom she felt an instant connection with. She noticed blood on her neck and put her hand over it, to try and stop the bleeding.

Clary rasped as her eyes moved and met Riley's. "My mother-" she muttered.

Riley shook her head. "I don't know where she is." she admitted. "Clary, please don't leave me too." blurred images crossed her mind as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Clary blinked once, "Riley?" she rasped, her eyes dulling.

In a fit of panic, Riley grabbed her Stele and began tracing a rune in the air above the wound in Clary's neck. She drew a part of it before the demonic creature from her vision attacked her from behind.

It pinned her to the floor, acidic drool leaking from it's tenticals around it's mouth, burning through a part of her knit sweater. Riley struggled under it's weight and pushed it off her, rolling on her stomach and reaching for her Stele. The demon flicked it's tongue and nicked the side of her neck, making Riley wince. Through the pain and panic, Riley crawled across the floor, until a shard of glass sliced up her leg. She let out a scream as she instinctively reached for her wound.

The demon inched closer to her, snarling. Just as it went for the attack, two glowing blades pierced through it's body, instantly turning it to ash. As Riley blinked and tried to catch her breath, she looked up at her two rescuers; one was a teenage girl about Riley's age with tanned skin, green eyes, and long, wavy brown hair, the other was a boy in his early twenties with blonde hair and blue/grey eyes. Both were dressed in black clothes and their exposed skin had various runes on the surface layer.

"What, no 'thank you' for saving your life?" the boy scoffed, meeting Riley's eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her back, kneeling by the other girl's body. She placed two fingers to her neck and sighed, "Well, she's gone." she noted, closing the girl's eyelids. "Too bad, she's pretty."

"Clary." Riley muttered, jumping up but immediately stopped, gasping.

The boy grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Careful." he warned. "That demon got a piece of you."

"Demons?" Riley repeated, swallowing.

The girl nodded. "Yep. What do you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" she asked, motioning to the ash stain on the carpet.

"Ravener demon." the boy specified. " A shapeshifter."

Riley sighed. "You're just saying words now." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Why..." she panted. "why is the room swirling?"

"Aw shit." the brunette muttered. "Demon venom. Jace, we need to treat her soon or she'll end up like the other one."

Riley started breathing heavily. "It's that bad?" she questioned, before collapsing into Jace's arms.

"I got you." Jace assured, picking her up bridal-style. "You're safe now."

"Jace, let's go!" the brunette called, already at the door.

"Yeah, Ailiz." Jace called back. "I'm coming." he carried Riley and followed his comrade as they left the loft behind them.


	3. Welcome to the Shadow World

**Welcome to the Shadow World, Riley Fray**

* * *

"You were right to call me, Diana." an adult woman praised as she paced around to check on an unconscious Riley. "I was worried something bad might've happened to her during that hospital blackout." her hands glowed a white/blue color as she glided them over Riley's body. "Jocelyn would never forgive me if anything happened to her."

The teenager known as Diana nodded. "Yeah, lucky that Jace and Ailiz got there when they did." she sighed. "I just wish it was a few seconds sooner." tears welled in her eyes as she looked at a picture of her and Clary on her phone. "I can't believe she's gone, Delilah."

The female Warlock, Delilah, walked over to the grieving girl and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry you lost your friend." she consoled.

Diana wiped her eyes. "How am I going to explain this to Simon?" she asked, sniffling. "Not only will he be completely heartbroken, but he'll be asking a million questions which I can't answer."

Delilah comforted her. "You'll find the answers, you always do." she reminded, winking. "Now, Riley should be coming around soon, then I can see where her memory stands and exactly what her state of mind is."

Diana nodded. "I should go then." she stood up. "I'll tell Jace and the others, and try to figure out how to deal with Simon about Clary's death."

Delilah watched the young Warlock/Shadowhunter leave the infirmary wing before she returned to doing her work.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jace and Ailiz walked in.

"How is she?" Jace asked, standing at the bedside.

"She'll live." Delilah answered, jotting down notes in her file. "The healing rune's done it's work."

Ailiz held up a stack of clothes. "Since the Ravener destroyed her old clothes, here's some of Diana's, figured they'd be about the same size." she said, sitting on the bedside.

Riley stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, I think she's coming to." Ailiz noted, inching closer to the awaking teen.

Riley gasped as she jolted up, knocking heads with Ailiz in the process. "Ow." both girls groaned.

Riley blinked a couple times as her vision cleared. Her eyes met Ailiz's "Wait, you were one of-"

Ailiz held up her hand to cut her off. "Yeah, I helped save you." she confirmed. "I'm Ailiz Nightwolf, nice to meet you, Riley." she greeted.

Riley blinked in shock, "How did you know-?" she questioned.

"You're bracelet." Ailiz cut in, motioning to the silver piece of jewelry on Riley's wrist.

Riley held her wrist close to her chest, caressing the nameplate. She looked around the room she was in, starting to panic, her breathing rapid and shallow.

Jace watched her intently, which made Ailiz chuckle. "You know, Jace," she started, standing up and looking across at him. "I've never seen you so curious about a mundane, or so distracted."

"Okay who the hell are you people and where the hell am I?" Riley asked, now getting agitated, looking between the two Shadowhunters.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Ailiz noted, closely examining the girl.

Riley took a deep breath and exhaled, her fingers brushing against the purple stone around her neck. Images suddenly filled her mind; Jocelyn fighting the rogue Shadowhunters then her drinking the potion, Jocelyn surrounded by an energy field as she hovered in mid-air above a cement floor. Riley let go of the stone and the image of Clary's body on the broken glass came next.

She gasped and fisted the blankets, panting. "All I know is some psychos took my mother, some creature killed my sister, and now you people have taken me to God knows where." she exclaimed.

"And by "taken" I assume she means "saved her life"?" a teenage girl with flowing, black hair translated, walking in with three other boys following her.

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." a tall, dark-haired boy stated, standing next to the dark haired girl.

"Where is "here" exactly?" Riley questioned, looking around at the Shadowhunters surrounding her.

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace clarified, looking at the tall, dark-haired male.

"How do you know that?" Alec asked.

"Because she could see that Ravener demon plain as day, she saw Ailiz and I, even though we were glamoured, and she had a Stele." Jace defended.

"Like that really proves anything." scoffed a Shadowhunter with dark brown hair, light gray eyes, by the name of Maksim Applehood.

Jace sat on the bedside, meeting Riley's eyes. "I'm Jace Wayland." he introduced. "You're Riley Fray."

Riley nodded in confirmation. "Yeah." she mumbled.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" stated a younger Shadowhunter with sandy brown hair and light blue eyes.

"You find everything unusual, Kirill." Ailiz replied, glancing at her friend.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec informed.

"Dial it down a notch." Jace advised.

"My brother doesn't have a dial." Alec's sister, Isabelle, chuckled. "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you, too Izzy." Alec replied, giving a small smile to his sister, then turned his attention back to everyone else. "But this-"

"Hey, you know what?" Jace said, somewhat loudly. "Give me a minute." Everyone looked at him, not moving. Jace sighed. "Here's a word you never hear me say, please."

Ailiz chuckled. "Wow, so he does have manners." she quipped. "Fine, pretty boy, we'll leave you to your next conquest." She walked out of the infirmary with Makism and Kirill on either side of her.

Alec looked at his friend, but before he could say something, Isabelle looped her arm through his. "Walk with me, big brother." she said, the two following Ailiz, Kirill, and Makism.

* * *

Riley shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, now are you gonna tell me what's going on?" she asked, staring right at Jace.

"Your wound, it's healed." Jace noted, pointing to Riley's bare shoulder.

Riley ran her finger over her shoulder, licking her lips. "How is that even possible?" she muttered, meeting Jace's eyes. "So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you, stunning people have magical powers?"

Jace scoffed. "No." he answered. "No, don't confuse me with a Warlock."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Riley chuckled.

"A Warlock." Jace repeated. "It's one of the Downworlders."

"Okay, you're not making any sense." Riley muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Warlocks, Vampires, Seelies..." Jace went on.

"Literally my brain is about to explode." Riley groaned, moisture welling in her eyes.

"All right. Well, I'll keep it simple for you." Jace sighed. "All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world."

Riley sighed, brushing her hair back with her hands. "Look, Jace. You seem like a nice guy." she stated. "But, I literally just woke up in a hospital which God only knows how long I was there, went to my so-called home and found it wrecked." she took a shuddering breath. "My mother's missing and a girl I can deduce as my sister is dead. So sorry to hurt your feelings, but I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club." her eyes locked with Jace's. "I just wanna find my mom. Please." she pleaded, taking Jace's hand. "Please help me find her."

Jace met her eyes and placed his other hand on top of hers. "I'm the best chance you've got."

Riley sighed. "I barely even know you." she muttered.

* * *

The sounds of a scuffle outside caught their attention. Riley jumped out of bed and looked out the window, seeing a boy with rimmed glasses stood open-mouthed as he watched a young girl with long, dark hair, Diana, ram a glowing blade into a man's stomach.

"Damn, they found you." Jace muttered, getting up. "Stay here."

"Wait." Riley halted. "What happened to my clothes?" she asked, motioning to the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing.

"Demon venom. Remember?" Jace reminded. "Ailiz left you these." he motioned to the pile of clothes on a nearby bed.

Riley picked up a calf-high black, leather boot. "You're kidding, right?" she chuckled.

"Those belong to Diana, another Shadowhunter like me. She's also a Warlock." Jace informed.

"Does she turn tricks for extra cash?" Riley questioned.

"She's very comfortable with her body." Jace defended. "Something her and Izzy have in common."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever." she muttered, changing into the calf-high boots, black mini-skirt and leather tank-top.

She looked over herself in the mirror, brushing out her long, red hair. "Huh." she mumbled, tilting her head to the side once she noticed a faint burn on her neck. "What the hell is this?" she asked, turning to face Jace while pointing to the burn. "And how did that get there?"

Jace smiled and chuckled. "I drew that." he told her.

Riley walked up to him. "Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck." she ordered. "That's just creepy."

"Duly noted." Jace confirmed. "I guess next time I'll just let you die." he shot her a sarcastic look. "And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune." he corrected, walking up and standing in front of her. "They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans."

"So, what if I wasn't one of you?" Riley questioned. "What would've happened to me when you put this rune on my neck?"

"Most likely you would've died." Jace answered. "But, I was sure you were one of us." he held out the Stele that belonged to her. "Stay here, I'll handle those guys outside."

Jace took off out of the infirmary, leaving Riley alone. She sighed and sat on the bed, running her finger over the rune on the handle of her Stele. The sack containing her picture sat by the bed and she pulled out the photograph, running her finger over Jocelyn's smile.

"Screw this." she spat, laying the picture on the bed and followed the path Jace took out of the infirmary. She passed by multiple computers and weapons cabinets, until she came to the front door.

* * *

As she opened the doors, she saw Jace run his Sereph blade through one of the assailants, before yanking it back out, letting the body crumple to the ground.

"Jace." Riley gasped, running to him.

"Oh my God, Clary you're okay." the boy wearing glasses sighed in relief.

Riley raised an eyebrow and shook her head. The boy ran up and hugged her.

"Uh, Simon." Diana cleared her throat, tapping his shoulder. "That's not Clary."

Simon pulled away and looked at Diana. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course it's-"

Diana shook her head. "No." she cut in.

"But, the 'Find My Friend' app places her phone here." Simon defended.

"I have Clary's phone." Diana admitted. "It's upstairs in my room. I took it."

"Why?" Simon asked, getting upset.

"Because she's dead." Jace informed.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Dude, he can't hear or see you remember?" she scoffed. "Destroy the Glamour rune so my best friend doesn't think I'm losing my mind."

Jace groaned but did so anyway, revealing himself to Simon.

"Whoa, what is happening?" Simon questioned. "And again, why do you have Clary's phone?"

"She's dead." Jace repeated.

Simon's face went blank. "No, that's not true. She can't be-"

"She is." Diana confirmed, placing her hands on Simon's shoulders. "Jocelyn is missing, kidnapped by the Circle. And a Ravener demon sent by them killed Clary."

"Then who's she?" Simon asked, his voice cracking, looking at Riley.

Riley stepped forward. "My name's Riley Fray." she introduced.

"Simon, meet Clary's sister." Diana added. "She's been in a coma for the past thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?" both Simon and Riley said in unison.

Riley backed away and turned around, facing the old church. "Thirteen years." she repeated. "That's practically a lifetime, just gone." her eyes fell on the two dead Shadowhunters, with Circle runes on their necks. "Now my mother's missing and my sister's dead. I have no one."

"Listen to me Riley." Jace said, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "These two are members of the Circle. They're here for you."

"They're with the people who took my mother?" Riley asked. "And killed my sister?"

"Right." Jace confirmed. "Diana's little best friend here led him right to you."

"Hey, don't go blaming Simon." Diana retorted. "He had no idea about Riley, or Clary."

"I just came from Clary's loft, there was nothing there." Simon informed. "Not even a body."

"No body?" Riley repeated. "Where'd she go?" she turned back to Jace. "You said she was dead."

"She was." Jace replied. "More members of the Circle must've taken her. Listen Riley, I need to keep you safe." he brushed some hair behind her ear. "I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter."

"He's not wrong." Diana agreed. "I can sense it within you."

"Diana, we need to call Luke." Simon advised.

"Simon, no." Diana rebuked. "We can't. With the Circle back, and hunting Riley, we have to protect her." she turned to face Jace and Riley. "I'm with you, all the way." Diana looked back over her shoulder, "Well Simon?"

Simon looked up and realized that even though she strongly resembled Clary, it wasn't her. "Will we find the ones who killed Clary?" he asked.

"Yes." Diana answered, holding out her hand. "Are you with me? We can do this together."

Simon nodded. "I'm with you D." he agreed.

Riley smiled at her sister's two best friends. "Thank you." she said, then turned to Jace. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.


	4. Into the world of the Shadowhunters

**Into the world of Shadowhunters**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Riley asked, looking at Jace.

"This is insane." Simon muttered.

Sirens wailed in the distance, growing louder as they came towards the church.

"Come on." Diana encouraged, slipping her hand into Simon's. "Inside, now."

Jace was already up the front steps with Riley a few paces behind.

"How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is-" Simon began to ask.

"Mundane, we do not have the time." Jace shouted.

"Come on, Simon. Let's go." Diana led him up the stairs and inside the old church.

* * *

"Okay, Di, what's so special about this place?" Simon asked, looking at the ruined inside.

Diana pulled out her Stele, which had a black handle and dark blue crystal tip. "Right, forgot you can't see through the glamour." she muttered, removing her fingerless glove from her left hand. "Just give me a second."

Diana drew a rune on the palm of her left hand, gasping slightly. Simon winced.

"Trust me." Diana told him, finishing the rune. She held out her hand, "Take my hand Simon, and I'll show you my world."

Hesitantly, Simon took her hand, which Diana grasped tightly. Suddenly, the ruined church transformed a high-tech facility.

"What the hell?" Simon gasped. "Is there a war going on that I don't know about?"

"There is now." Jace told him, walking ahead into the center of the main room.

"I think my mother's at the center of it." Riley added, following Jace.

"Diana, where are we?" Simon asked.

"Welcome to the New York Institute." Diana welcomed. "Where young Shadowhunters reside when we're not kicking demon ass on the streets." she walked down the hall, with Simon following closely. "It's also where we train, to perfect our skills."

"Okay, so you've been living two different lives." Simon deduced.

"Basically." Diana confirmed, turning to face her friend. "I'm sorry for lying to you all this time." she sighed. "I did it so I could protect you, and Clary. Although, she was bound to find out eventually."

"There's a lot of gear in here." Simon noted. "What'd you guys do, rob a tech shop?"

"No, we paid for it." Diana corrected. "It's all legal and legit." she rejoined Jace and Riley by one of the larger computer screens.

"So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon questioned, looking at Jace.

"He's not a killer." Riley defended. "He's protecting us."

"Specifically, you." Jace added. "It's sort of our thing."

"Your thing?" Simon repeated. He turned to Diana, "They already have a thing?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "He means a Shadowhunter thing." she clarified. "Although, Jace is a ladies man, in his own mind."

"That's what they do, protecting humans from demons." Riley continued, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Demons, right." Simon muttered. "That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York."

"That is the first correct thing you've said since coming here." Jace said, not making eye contact.

He punched in a couple of codes on the screen before feed from the outdoor security cameras came on. Two police officers were knocking on the door.

"Won't they find us?" Riley asked.

"No." Jace answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Our wards will deter them."

"And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear." Diana added.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" Ailiz cursed as she came up to the group. "Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" her nose crinkled.

Jace sighed. "A couple of Circle members followed him here." he answered.

"The one I killed said he was after 'the other Fairchild girl'." Diana added, glancing at Riley. "So the Circle knows she's with us now."

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked.

"All we know is, a long time ago the Circle led a revolt." Ailiz answered.

"A lot of Shadowhunters got killed." Jace added. "Including my father."

Riley's eyes turned sympathetic towards Jace.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Diana continued, slipping her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts.

"But, how is that even possible?" Riley asked. "It's your history."

Jace scoffed. "Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "I was also in a deep sleep for thirteen years." she reminded. "Now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden. There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother."

"There is." Jace answered, walking over to a station near the wall, where the Applehood and Lightwood siblings were, busy at work. He walked past Riley, "You coming?"

"Yeah." Riley replied, following him.

Diana and Simon joined, though Jace pushed the latter friend back.

"No, no, no. Not you." he told him.

Diana scoffed. "Jace, he's my best friend." she reminded. "From now on we're a package deal." she met his stare with a glare of her own.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Diana, there are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend."

"We're just friends." Simon corrected.

"Best friends." Diana clarified. "He's the only one now, with Clary gone."

"Yeah, and I'm tough." Simon boasted. "I can handle runes. So, bring on the runes." he chuckled. "What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Isabelle answered, running her Stele over a rune on the inside of her right arm

"So hot." Simon muttered. He cleared his throat. "The rune, I mean."

Isabelle chuckled. "Don't worry, Diana. I'll watch over the best friend." she assured, taking Simon's arm. "In fact, I was about to make breakfast."

Everyone took a collective breath, wincing slightly. Kirill let out a chuckle. "On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." he joked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Isabelle replied, calmly. She walked up to Simon, pointing a finger to her brother behind her, "This is Alec," she introduced. "and I'm Isabelle."

"Lewis. Simon." he replied, stuttereing. "Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"

Diana giggled. "So you've met the Lightwoods, and Jace." she noted. "Those are the Applehood brothers, Maksim and Kirll." both brothers nodded and smiled. "And she's Ailiz Nightwolf." Ailiz smiled and wolfish grin and chuckled.

"See? Best friend's safe and sound here." Jace told the Warlock/Shadowhunter.

Diana met his sarcastic look, "Jace-" she started to say.

"Go on, I'll be fine." Simon encouraged.

Isabelle smiled and led him away.

"Izzy." Diana called. "Keep him in one piece, please."

"Of course, sweetie." Isabelle replied.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked, tapping her boot on the floor.

"Training room." Jace answered, pointing up a small set of stairs. "Follow me."

Riley nodded and followed, with Diana and Ailiz right behind her. Ailiz stopped and turned towards Simon, Hey, mundie, don't eat the food." she adivsed, winking.

"Ailiz, coming?" Jace called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she replied, joining. "Don't get your boxers in a bind, blondie."

Riley shot Diana a questioning look.

"They're always like this." she informed, referring to Jace and Ailiz. "It's like a never ending competition between them."

* * *

When they came to the training area, they saw a well-built man training a young female Shadowhunter.

"Huh, looks like Hildy's getting in some extra training." Ailiz noted, watching her little sister train.

"Who is that guy?" Riley questioned.

"That's Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer." Jace answered.

"And the little girl is Hildegard Nightwolf, my little sister." Ailiz inputted.

"Hodge was also a former Circle member." Diana added.

"After the uprising, Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends." Jace continued. "But he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute."

Riley nodded and watched as the two exchanged blows with kendo sticks. Hildegard glided to the right, but Hodge grabbed her kendo stick and flipped her over, slamming her into the ground.

"Game." Ailiz muttered, stroding up to her sister, offering her a hand. "Nice one sis, but you've gotta work on your defense."

"I didn't know you were back." Hildy said, brushing herself off. "Who's the redhead with Jace?"

Ailiz led her sister off the training floor, "I'll explain later." she told her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Jace, Riley, and Diana walked past the two siblings and approached Hodge, who was dabbing himself with a towel, before slipping on a black muscle-shirt. The second he turned around, Hodge gasped at the young look-alike of his former comrade and friend.

"Jocelyn." he muttered.

"Uh, no." Riley corrected. "I'm Riley. Jocelyn Fray is my mother."

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her." Hodge informed. "And she was one of my best friends.

"She's been kidnapped." Riley informed. "By someone named Valentine and his men."

"By the Circle, Hodge." Jace clarified. "We also have reason to believe they took the body of Riley's sister, Clary." he glanced at Riley, who looked down at her feet, biting her lip.

"But that's impossible." Hodge rebuked. "Valentine's dead and the Circle died with him." a rune on his neck began to glow, making Hodge gasp for breath.

"What's happening?" Riley asked, looking between Jace and Hodge.

Hodge took a deep breath and exhaled. "I swore a vow never to speak of what we did." he informed. "This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow."

The redheadded girl looked at the Shadowhunter beside her. "We can't torture him, Jace." Riley told him. "Is there anyone else we can ask?"

"If the Circle really is back, and they've taken Jocelyn..." Hodge started to say, though the rune kept burning. "Our leader, of the Circle was Valentine Morgenstern." he winced more as the pain intensified. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go, the people he was willing to sacrifice. "Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan."

"But I still don't understand." Riley cut in. "How does my mother relate to any of this?"

Hodge sighed. "Jocelyn was a member of the Circle as well. The important thing is that she left the Circle." he added. :And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." the rune continued burn, making Hodge nearly loose his balance.

Jace and Diana rushed to his aid, steading him.

"I'm sorry." Riley apologized, tears welling in her sparkling green eyes. "We can't ask you to do this."

"Riley, we don't have a choice." Jace told her, turning to look at Hodge. "You understand that, Hodge, right?"

Hodge caught his breath. "Jace is right." he agreed. "Valentine nearly destroyed the Shadow World and humanity along with it. If he'd gotten the Cup."

Riley gasped, her head instantly hurting. She fisted her hair, a woman's voice echoing in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the woman's face flashed across her vision.

"Riley!" Jace was immediately at her side, holding her steady. "Riley, what is it?"

* * *

 _[Vision]_

 _It was a week before Clary and Riley's eighteenth birthday. Jocelyn sat at Riley's bedside, a deck of tarot cards in her hand, that she was casually shuffling._

 _"I don't know if you can hear me Riley." she admitted. "I'd like to believe you can. I want you to know your mother's voice." she continued to shuffle the tarot cards. "When you wake up, I have to tell you, and Clary, about everything. My past, what's really out there in the world. Why I did what I did." Jocelyn took a deep breath, tracing over the image of one of the cards. "I did something a long time ago." she confessed. "I took something from someone, and I know he's gonna come finding it eventually. When he does, he'll find you and your sister."_

 _[End Vision]_

* * *

Riley gasped as her knees buckled. Jace wrapped his arms around her, catching her. "Riley, what is it?" he asked, worriedly. "What's wrong."

She gasped, slowly catching her breath. "I think I just remembered something." she muttered. "From when I was in a coma."

"What was it?" Jace pressed.

"My mother told me she took something from someone." Riley answered, looking up and meeting Jace's eyes. "If it's this Cup-"

"Riley." Diana cut in. "The Mortal Cup is the most important object in the Shadow World." she informed, still steadying Hodge. "Whoever possesses it can create more Shadowhunters."

"And in the wrong hands, control demons." Hodge added. "If Jocelyn hid the Cup from Valentine, then she's in more danger than you can possibly imagine." the rune seared more, causing Hodge to throw himself on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Hodge." Diana and Jace both ran to help him.

"I hate to make you suffer like this." Riley whined, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Hodge apologized. "Your mother was only trying to protect you and your sister. And now you must protect Jocelyn." he panted. "Stop Valentine, before he destroys us all."

* * *

Riley turned and ran off the training floor, heading straight for the Institute's doors.

"Riley wait!" Jace called, catching up to her. "Riley, look, will you just calm down?"

"Calm down?" Riley repeated. "Really, that's all you've got? Okay, Jace, you might be some kind of emotionless G.I. Joe, but..."

"What's a G.I. Joe?" Jace asked, cutting off the teen girl's ranting.

Riley sighed. "A soldier who doesn't understand human emotions." she answered, "Who doesn't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own mother."

"You're right. I never knew my mother." Jace told her.

Riley's mouth dropped and her demeanor changed. "I didn't know." she muttered.

"That's precisely my point. You don't know anything about this." Jace pointed out, walking closer to Riley. "You don't know about me, you don't know about my life." he sighed. "In the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed."

Riley sighed, her shoulders sinking. "Okay, so we know that Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my mother has it." she noted, leaning against the wall.

"Could she?" Jace questioned.

"I don't know." Riley admitted, crossing her heels. "For all I know she could've been talking about something completely different."

"Look, Riley, you know something." Jace told her. "Think, please."

"I've tried, Jace, okay?" she snapped, turning her back on him. "It's just this empty blackness." folded her arms under her breasts. "And whatever I do remember, it's all just echoes and blurs. Remember, I was basically asleep for the past thirteen years."

Jace sighed, running his gloved fingers through his hair. "Your memory's been wiped." he stated. "Or at least partially blocked. Or spelled."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible." she scoffed. "Is it?" she questioned a couple seconds later.

"Absolutely if you know a warlock." Jace answered, smirking.

"A warlock?" Riley repeated, sarcastically.

"Yeah, a warlock, Riley." Jace confirmed. "Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark."

"Dot." Diana spoke up, joining the two. "She's Jocelyn's assistant." she put her hands in her back pockets. "The first time I met her I knew instantly she was a Warlock."

"How?" Riley asked.

Diana smiled. "We recognize our own kind. It's an instant thing." she winked.

"So, you're saying if we find Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?" Riley asked, looking at Diana.

"Unless she's working for Valentine." Jace threw out.

Diana shook her head. "Not possible." she rebuked. "Dot was a close friend of Jocelyn's, and she loved Clary like a sister. She even went by the hospital a few times a year to update the protection runes around the room Riley was in."

Riley twisted the purple stone around her finger. "I say we try and find her." she voted. "She could help us find this Cup and my mother."

Diana smiled victoriously. "Now, where's Simon?" she muttered, walking off towards the Institute's bedrooms.

* * *

"This is the least revealing thing you have?" Riley questioned, looking over herself in the mirror of Isabelle's bedroom.

Isabelle chuckled. "What? All the naughty bits are covered." she noted. "A little too much in my opinion."

Diana rolled her eyes. "It was the best I could do, for now." she admitted, sitting on Izzy's bed. "I'll have to go shopping later to find more clothes that fit your style."

Riley fidgeted in the tight top. The purple crystal rested comfortably over her cleavage. The dark-colored jeans hugged her hips and legs perfectly, and the boots she wore went up mid-leg.

"So, this is the new girl." Hildy noted, leaning against the open door frame.

"Yeah." Ailiz confirmed, walking in. "Riley Fray, meet Hildegard Nightwolf, my little sister."

"Hi." Hildy greeted.

Riley nodded. "Nice to meet you." she replied. She turned to face everyone, meeting Isabelle's eyes. "So, um, you, Alec, and Jace are, what, like, family?" she asked.

Izzy chuckled. "Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing." she clarified.

Riley scoffed. "Why would I care?" she asked.

"Because you do." Isabelle answered, then smiled. "Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side."

Riley sighed, crossing her heels. "A few days ago, I was in a coma, barely able to understand my own mother's voice." she looked down. "And now..."

"Is this the part where one of us gives you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Ailiz questioned.

"Was that the pep talk?" Riley asked.

"Basically." the four girls answered in unison.

Ailiz walked up to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Remember, you were born to do this." she gave the redhead a gentle smile. "No matter what has happened in the past, this is who you are now."

"Not exactly feeling that way right now." Riley admitted.

"You will." Ailiz promised.

Riley sighed. "Okay, but now we just have to find this Dot person." she reminded.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Isabelle added.

"You really know how to ruin a pep talk, don't you Izzy?" Diana chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." Isabelle voted, walking out of her room with Diana at her side. "Oh, and Simon is kind of nerd-hot." she added, winking at Diana.

"Down girl." Diana warned, not hiding her smile.

"Alright, I'll go get my-" Hildy began, but Ailiz grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh no." She rebuked. "You're gonna go back to the room and continue your studies."

Hildegard pouted. "You always get the good missions." she whined.

"Well I am older." Ailiz winked, walking out of the room with Riley.

"Be careful!" Hildegard called.

Ailiz waved her hand as she kept on walking down the hall.

* * *

The two caught up with Maksim and Kirill, who were dressed and ready for a mission.

"Fifty bucks says Alec doesn't approve this mission." Kirll wagered as they approached an open weapons cabinet where Isabelle, Jace, Diana, and Simon were standing.

Alec walked up a few seconds later. "I don't approve of this mission." he said. "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises."

"Hey, my name is not "little girl", okay." Riley snapped. "I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot. I feel like I have to."

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need." Jace defended. "With Valentine's people out there searching for Riley, she's not safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Isabelle agreed.

" _Et tu_ , Izzy?" Alec accused.

"This Dot person could be helpful." Maksim added.

"It wouldn't hurt." Kirill shrugged. "Searching for her, I mean."

Ailiz sighed. "Yeah, if Riley's caught out of her, alone, Valentine's people will be on her and we'll never find her." she stated. "He'll win."

"Hell must be experiencing a cold spell if Ailiz is agreeing with Jace." Diana chuckled.

Both Shadowhunters glared at her, and her smile faded.

Alec sighed. "All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" he questioned.

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint." Diana answered. "Then there's this thrift store that she-"

As Riley was twirling the purple stone around her finger and gasped suddenly, the stone glowing in her hand. Her eyes snapped closed for three seconds before opening.

"What's wrong with her?" Kirill questioned.

Riley caught her breath, caressing the stone.

"What is it?" Jace asked her.

"I, um..." she began, taking a breath and exhaling. "Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is."

"Where?" Ailiz asked.

"Some place called, Pandemonium." Riley answered, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Great. I'll drive." Simon volunteered. Everyone looked at him, glaring. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." he chuckled, then licked his lips. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me, right?"

Jace shrugged. "Possibly." he replied, walking past him.

* * *

As the group came up to the Pandemonium club, Riley led them around back as she looked around, recognizing the scenery from her vision. She stopped and took the crystal in her hand, closing her eyes. The stone glowed as she saw a woman running through a back alleyway, before being jumped by two men; both weilding Sereph blades and had circular runes on their necks.

"No." Riley muttered, opening her eyes. She took off running as fast as she could.

"Riley!" Jace called, running after her. "Riley, stop! Where are you going?"

Riley stopped to catch her breath, and Jace halted right next to her. The others caught up shortly after.

"Two men, Circle members." Riley panted. "The same ones who took my mom. They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!" she took off running into the club, stopping near the stage. "No." she whimpered, clutching the stone. "She was just trying to help, I could feel it." Riley released the stone. "Now, she's gone. My only lead to find my mother is gone." tears began to form in her eyes.

"Riley, I'm sorry." Diana apologized, patting her shoulder.

"It's not safe here." Alec told them. "We have to go back to the Institute right now."

Riley sniffled. "So, what now?" she asked, looking at the Shadowhunters before her. "Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we're just gonna give up? What about my memories?" she questioned. "They can't just be gone? Right?" her eyes fell upon Jace.

After a minute or two of silence, Jace spoke up. "There is another option." he looked between Riley and his comrades.


	5. The Silent Brothers & The City of Bones

**The Silent Brothers and The City of Bones**

* * *

"Don't even..." Alec, Kirill, and Maksim warned in unison.

"Absolutely not." Isabelle, Ailiz, and Diana agreed, shaking their heads.

Jace smirked. "I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers." he stated.

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Riley asked.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace answered.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Diana added, licking her lips.

"A process that can also kill you." Ailiz continued. "So there's that."

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon accused, earning a glare from the brunette Shadowhunter.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones?" Alec questioned, meeting Jace's eyes. "There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make." Jace told him, turning to Riley. "This is Riley's decision."

"You can't ask her to do this." Isabelle said. "She doesn't know what she's facing."

"She's not prepared." Maksim added.

Riley sighed. "If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening." she stated, getting everyone's attention. When no one spoke up, Riley smiled. "That settles it." she strode past the group and Shadowhunters.

"See?" Jace noted, smiling. "I told you she's one of us." he patted Alec's arm and followed Riley.

* * *

Simon's van came to a stop under an overpass. It looked like a place where homeless people would sleep.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy." Simon noted, sarcastically. "Not at all."

Isabelle chuckled. "Don't tell me you're afraid." she teased.

Simon scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I was born afraid...which sounded a lot better in my head."

Isabelle and Diana both laughed a little, while everyone else sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Let's check it out." Alec suggested, walking ahead of the group.

He was flanked by Kirill and Maksim, who were followed by Isabelle, Ailiz, and Jace. Riley went to follow Jace, but he stopped her. "Wait here a minute." he whispered. "I wanna see if it's safe."

Diana stayed behind with Simon and Riley, shifting her weight between her feet.

"Why are we doing this?" Alec asked, pulling Jace aside from the group. "We don't even know this girl, or the mundane." he pointed out. "Hey. If something goes wrong, if something happens to her, that's on us. You know that, don't you?" he met Jace's eyes.

"Yeah." Jace answered. "And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do." he looked back at Riley, who was conversing with Simon and Diana. "She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like."

Alec followed Jace's look and saw Riley smile and hug Simon.

"And what's your problem with her, anyway?" Jace asked, getting Alec's attention. "Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray." Alec told him.

"The point is, nothing's changed." Jace said. "We're in this fight together. There's just one more of us." he looked back, "Riley. Come on, it's all clear."

* * *

Diana led Riley and Simon to the rest of the group, where they all continued to travel deeper under the overpass. The group expanded, leaving small gaps between smaller groups.

"You have to understand, the Silent Brothers aren't like us." Jace told Riley as they continued to walk.

"What, they lack your charm and superior people skills?" Riley questioned, cracking a smile while pulling the leather jacket tighter around her.

"Yeah, most people do." Jace chuckled. "The Silent Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts." he informed.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Riley noted.

"Don't let their silence fool you." Jace warned. "They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die."

"I take it back." Riley recanted. "That sounds level ten bad."

"Riley, you should know, the pain will be excruciating." Jace halted her, gently taking her wrist. "You don't have to-"

"I'll do anything." she cut off. "Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes." her eyes were full of seriousness. "I have to get my mom back. I can't. No, I won't lose her too."

"You won't." Jace promised, caressing her hand, with his eyes never leaving hers. "We won't."

* * *

Soon, the group came to a doorway in the stone, with a skeleton engraved on the door.

Riley sighed. "I can do this." she muttered.

"Yeah, you can." Simon encouraged. He went to open the door, only for Jace to stop him.

"All right, hold up." Jace halted, pushing Simon back.

"Surprise, surprise." Simon sighed, sarcastically. "No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind, dead man."

The rest of the group let out small laughs.

"You're not that funny." Jace admitted. "But by all means, go ahead. Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die."

"Problem is, now I don't trust you." Simon told him, facing the blonde Shadowhunter.

"He's not lying." Maksim informed. "Now."

"He was before." Diana said, glancing between Jace and Simon.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please-" Alec motioned for Simon to enter.

Isabelle sighed, walking up to Simon. "The Brothers creep me out." she said, coyly. "I'll mind the mundane."

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Ailiz scoffed, walking up to the door.

"Talk about sacrifice, I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon muttered, standing next to Diana.

"I can't be here anymore." Alec groaned. "So, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter."

"Maksim, you and Kirill should go too." Ailiz ordered. "I'll be with Riley and Mr. Perfect." she chuckled.

"Me to." Diana added, walking forward. "I know better than to leave Jace alone with anyone of the female gender."

Ailiz nodded. "Someone has to keep an eye on him." she snickered.

Diana patted Simon's shoulder. "You gonna be okay out here for a little bit?" she asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he answered. "Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter. Help Riley get her memories back, help save her mother. I'll be right here," he looked at the doorway. "guarding the entrance to hell."

Riley chuckled and hugged Simon. "Thanks for being here." she said, smiling. "You're a good friend, Simon.

"Riley." Jace called. "You don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting."

* * *

Ailiz and Diana opened the door as Jace led Riley inside, his hand on her shoulder blade. The four descended the stone stairs, coming to a long corridor with barely any light. Diana, Ailiz, and Jace both pulled out stones that lit up in the darkness.

"What's that?" Riley asked, admiring the glowing stone in Jace's hand.

"It's witch light." Jace answered. "We carry it to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places."

Riley nodded, a smile crossing her lips.

"And it's cooler than a flashlight." Ailiz chuckled, her and Diana walking ahead of the two.

Jace shook his head. "Here." he gently placed the witchlight in Riley's hands.

The two followed Ailiz and Diana, who stood in front of a statue of an angel wearing battle armor. In one hand he held a chalice, and the other held a sword.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" Riley asked, holding up the witchlight to further illuminate the statue.

"Correct." Diana confirmed.

Riley moved the witchlight over the sword, which had a latin inscription on the blade. "What's that say?"

"It's the Shadowhunter creed." Jace answered. "'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'"

Diana and Ailiz shot him a look, clearly not amused by his joke.

"Seriously Wayland." Ailiz scoffed.

Jace chuckled, "'For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy.'" he translated.

Riley's eyes widened. "That should be a postcard."

"We need to go this way." Diana directed. Her and Ailiz led the way towards the Silent Brothers.

"I'm sorry." Riley apologized, her and Jace stopping. "About what I said before about your mom. I didn't know."

"It's cute. You assume I have feelings." Jace noted, smirking. "I don't. Save the apologies for the mundanes." he advised. "Everyone has a sad song. My mother died when I was a baby. My father died when I was ten."

"I'm so sorry." Riley sympathized, placing her hand on his arm. "Wait, is he buried here? Your father?"

"No." Jace answered. "Circle members are considered traitors. They forfeit their right to be buried here."

"Your dad was in the Circle, too?" Riley questioned.

"My father tried to do the right thing and leave the Circle and it cost him his life." Jace told her.

"That's why you're doing all this, why you're helping me." Riley concluded, meeting his eyes.

"Valentine and his people need to pay." Jace clenched his fist. "I'm gonna make them pay."

"For, um, for what it's worth..." Riley started, gripping Jace's jacket sleeve. "I'm still sorry." she slipped her hand into his.

Jace sighed. "No more 'I'm sorry's.'" he said, meeting her eyes, "You're a Shadowhunter now."

Still holding hands, the two caught up to Diana and Ailiz, who were standing around a circle with a rune in the center. Riley blinked, "I've seen this before, in my dreams. While I was in my coma, I think." she admitted. "But I don't know what it means."

"It means 'clairvoyance.'" Ailiz told her.

Flames suddenly ignited around them, spooking Riley. Ailiz and Diana stepped back, between two torches, each held by a Silent Brother.

"Shadowhunters." a deep, male voice spoke.

Riley gasped and her breath started trembling.

"Come into the circle." Brother Jeremiah instructed Riley, who hesitantly did so, clutching Jace's hand. "Step away, Jace Wayland." Brother Jeremiah told him.

Jace leaned closer to Riley, "I'll be right here." he assured, squeezing her hand.

Riley nodded. "Okay." she muttered, he hand sliding out of Jace's.

"The search of your unconscious is a perilous one." Brother Jeremiah informed.

"Please, my memories were blocked. I have to get them back." Riley pleaded.

"If you are not strong enough, the Soul-Sword will kill you." Brother Jeremiah continued.

Voices echoed in Riley's mind and she glanced at Diana, Ailiz, and finally Jace. She took a deep breath and exhaled, before turning to face Brother Jeremiah.

"I'm ready." she said, trying to sound confident.

"The Soul-Sword reveals all." said Brother Jerimiah as the sword inched closer towards Riley's head.

Riley started breathing heavily as she saw the sword inched closer to her. The tip of the blade pierced her forehead, and she bit back a scream.

* * *

 _[Vision]_

 _Jocelyn stood in the doorway of a 16 year old Riley's hospital room. Delilah Bane was busy updating Riley's hospital charts._

 _"Luke, no." Jocelyn whispered._

 _"All this lying is destroying you." Luke told her. "Stop blocking Clary's memory and tell her the truth. About her history and Riley."_

 _"I can't." Jocelyn admitted. "You know I can't."_

 _"You're just delaying the inevitable." Luke informed. "Clary's a Shadowhunter. So is Riley. It's in their blood. There's nothing you can do to change that."_

 _"This world is too dangerous." Jocelyn reminded._

 _Delilah smiled at the two as she walked out, letting Jocelyn and Luke visit with Riley for a few minutes. Jocelyn sat on the bed, caressing her comatose daughter's hand._

 _"If anyone knew who my daughters really were, the risks would be a hundred times greater." she stated, sniffling._

 _"What happens when Clary finds out the truth?" Luke asked. "Or, when Riley wakes up and you bring her home? Then what?"_

 _Jocelyn sighed, "If they ever learn about their father." she sighed. "If they ever find out that their father is Valentine."_

 _[End Vision]_

* * *

Riley gasped as the sword retracted. She braced herself and started panting. The Silent Brothers all backed away into the shadows.

"Wait, where are they going?" Riley asked. "We aren't done. We can't be done."

Jace ran up to her, grabbing her hand. "Riley, do you know where the Cup is?"

She shook her head.

"Only fragments of her memory were accessible to us." informed Brother Jeremiah.

Riley shuddered. "It can't be true, what I saw." she whimpered.

"Your memory does not lie." Brother Jeremiah rebuked. "You must accept what has been revealed."

"I can't." Riley sobbed, squeezing Jace's hand.

"What is it?" Jace asked. "What did you see?"

"My mother, she lied all these years about our father." Riley muttered. "Mine and Clary's."

"What about your father?" Jace asked, turning Riley to look at him.

"My father." Riley shuddered, looking up at Jace. "My father is Valentine." she sobbed, running back the way she came.

Jace, Diana, and Ailiz and exchanged a look before running after Riley.

* * *

Riley ran out of the doorway, still crying.

"What happened?" Kirill asked.

"What did you find out?" Maksim questioned.

Jace glanced at the two female Shadowhunters that followed him and Riley down to the City of Bones.

"Valentine is Clary's father." Ailiz informed.

The three boys exchanged looks.

"Wait a minute." Alec halted. "You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?"

"That's enough, Alec." Jace ordered, defending Riley.

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped?" Riley accused. "Or for my sister to be killed. Or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world?" she ranted. "Really?"

Diana looked around. "Where's Simon?" she asked.

Isabelle joined the rest of the group.

"Where's Simon, Izzy?" Diana asked again.

"I told him to stay in the van." Isabelle defended. "I've searched everywhere."

"He's gone?" Riley questioned.

Isabelle sighed. "I can't find him."

Diana bit her lip. "You were supposed to protect him." she snapped, shoving past her. "Simon!"

Riley ran after Diana. "Simon!" she called, trying to help.

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." Jace muttered, running after Riley.

Ailiz rolled her eyes. "This is why you don't bring mundanes on Shadowhunter business." she pointed out.

Her and the rest of the Shadowhunters followed Jace and Diana.

* * *

Diana skidded to a halt, searching around the van, "Simon?" she questioned, looking around. "Simon!"

"Is that the mundane's name?" called a voice from high above. Everyone turned and saw two vampires; a man and a woman, holding Simon upside down. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

Riley stepped forward. "No, he's not a part of this." she called back, Jace holding her back.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace threatened.

"Careful." Alec warned. "We'd be violating the Accords."

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right." the male vampire, Raphael, confirmed. "The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup." he offered. "And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people."

"Damnit!" Diana cursed, kicking a trash can, sending it rolling a good five feet or so.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to be clear, I only own the characters Delilah Bane, Diana Daystrom, and Riley Fray/Fairchild. I don't own Ailiz and Hildy Nightwolf and Maksim and Kirill Applehood; they belong to my friend Virgo626. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far.**

 **~Cyber**


	6. Hotel DuMort

**Hotel DuMort**

 **A/N: Again, I only own my OC's; Riley Fray/Fairchild and Diana Daystrom. Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill belong to Virgo626. All cannon characters belong to miss Cassandra Claire.**

* * *

The group barged through the Institute's doors.

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call mundanes?" Riley questioned, facing the Shadowhunters.

"Because we protect humans." Isabelle answered.

Riley sighed. "You're right, humans." she repeated. "You protect humans."

Diana ran her fingers through her dark hair. "You left Simon all alone in the van." she pointed out. "You know better." she directed that statement towards Isabelle.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Maksim stated.

"Not now Maksim." Ailiz growled. "This is not the time."

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace assured, looking between Diana and Riley. "They just wanted to draw you out, Riley. They want the Cup, and they think you have it."

"But why do they think that?" Riley asked. "Why does anyone think that?"

"Good question." Diana noted. "She has been comatose for the past thirteen years. How do they expect her to know anything?"

"She's done great so far for only being awake for 72 hours." Kirill replied.

Riley sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?" she muttered.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec stated, leading the group to the main lobby of the Institute.

"Great." Ailiz mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine." Alec continued.

"What, that he's my father?" Riley questioned. "Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?" her green eyes were hard.

"Riley, it's all connected." Jace informed. "The vamps want the Cup."

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." she replied, shrugging.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Kirill pointed out.

"Plus, it controls demons." Ailiz added.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup." Jace predicted.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup." Riley theorized. "Either way, I lose someone." she leaned against the wall, biting her lip. "What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" she scoffed.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked her.

"Yes, of course, it matters!" Riley spat. "Listen., when you saved my life," she looked right at Jace. "I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true." Diana agreed, flipping her hair back.

"What are you, her spokesman now?" Alec questioned the Warlock.

"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." Riley concluded.

* * *

They all grouped together at a table near a large computer station.

"All this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon?" Riley asked, pacing. "Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?"

"Actually, no." Ailiz replied, cracking a smile.

"That was Camille's outfit, right?" Kirill questioned. "They're locals."

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down on Gansevoort Street." Isabelle informed.

"And we came back here." Riley noted. "Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on."

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec informed.

"The eight of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Isabelle added.

"And we can't react without considering our options." Maksim continued. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not."

"Maksim, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Diana reminded. "I am half Warlock, remember?"

"Seelies have their charms, as well." Isabelle chuckled.

"Seelies?" Riley repeated.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk." Jace elaborated. "Pixies, nixies, elves, anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term."

"Izzy can tell you all about them." Alec added, glancing at his sister. "She's got a thing."

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy giggled, grinning.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Okay, I can't listen to this." she started walking away. "Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself."

"Riley, you're gonna get yourself killed." Jace called after her.

"Riley!" Diana yelled. "Simon, too." she added, making the red-head stop.

She sighed, turning around to face them. "Then help me." she begged. "Diana, you said he's your best friend. While we consider other options, he's suffering." she pointed out. "Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?"

The seven Shadowhunters exchanged glances with one another. Riley walked back up to the table, standing between Diana and Alec.

"Riley's right." Jace said, cracking a smile. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea." Alec noted.

"You got a better one?" Ailiz questioned, shooting a look across the table.

"Look, the vamps broke the Accords." Jace pointed out. "They kidnapped a mundie; that's a big no-no."

"The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it." Ailiz added, smiling.

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle agreed.

Alec sighed. "Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going." he reminded. "We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them."

"I know where to get what we need." Maksim stated. He looked across at Diana, "You can drive the van right?"

Diana scoffed. "I have a '78 Charger in my father's garage." she reminded. "Yes, I can drive the van."

"Let's go, before Hodge catches us." Kirill voted.

"Or my sister." Ailiz muttered, slinging on her purple leather jacket.

* * *

The group went out the back and climbed into the van, with Diana starting the engine. She pulled away from the Institute and quickly merged with the New York traffic.

"This is a pretty spacious van." Riley noted.

"Simon and I are in a band together, along with our friend Maureen." Diana informed. "We all pitch in when it comes to the songwriting. Maureen plays the keyboard, Simon the acoustic guitar, and me the electric." she chuckled. "Clary was our roadie, fan-club president, and our artist in residence; designing our logo's and flyers for our gigs."

Riley nodded and caught a glimpse of a large portfolio near her hand. She reached for it and traced the rune on the cover with her finger. She opened it and saw sketched pages for what resembled a graphic novel.

Diana stopped at a red light, glancing in the rear-view mirror, smiling. "That was our own project; Clary's, mine, and Simon's." she said. "We were in the process of writing a graphic novel."

"Did Clary draw these?" Riley asked, flipping through the pages.

"Mm-hmm." Diana replied.

The van lurched as the light turned green. Riley continued looking over the panels, tracing some of the rune designs with her finger. The next page she flipped to made her gasp.

"Whoa." Jace muttered, studying the drawing over Riley's shoulder. "That looks exactly like you, Riley."

Riley nodded as she studied the drawing. The apparent heroin of the graphic novel had long, flowing hair the color of fire and eyes the color of shimmering emeralds; she wielded a silver blade with a rune engraved on the hilt and wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, a glittering red corset, black leather pants, and knee high boots with buckles going up the outward facing sides.

"That's the rune for angelic power." Jace noted, pointing to the rune on the sword's hilt. "Obviously your sister had some knowledge of the Shadow World as well."

"Subconsciously." Diana interrupted. "She would draw them and not really care what they were. She just thought it added to the genre." she smiled. "She drew that page a couple days ago, and told us the name of the heroin; Riley."

"Wow." Riley muttered, tracing the angle of the face on the page. "So she did remember me." a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jace wiped it with his glove. "It'll be okay, Riley." he assured. "We'll stop Valentine."

She looked to the side and saw the genuine sincerity in his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks Jace."

* * *

Diana pulled the van up to a cemetery sight, cutting the engine. "We're here." she announced.

Kirill and Maksim opened the back doors of the van, letting everyone out.

"Okay, so which grave Maksim?" Isabelle asked as the group joined together.

"Mary Milligan." he answered. "Born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878."

"All right, let's go." Ailiz voted.

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Riley asked.

"Cache of weapons." Jace answered. "Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan."

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Riley questioned.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons." Isabelle replied. "Or at least they used to."

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them." Alec added. "Typical mundane failure of imagination."

"You saying we did too good a job?" Isabelle challenged, chuckling.

"You just can't let up, can you?" Ailiz giggled. "Typical." she shook her head. "Maksim, Kirill, let's check this way." she motioned to the right, walking ahead with the two brother's following her.

"Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Jace suggested.

The older Lightwood nodded and he and his sister went in the opposite direction of Ailiz and the Applehood brothers.

"Why are we here anyway?" Riley asked, crossing her arms.

"We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace." Diana answered, joining her and Jace. "We'll find it."

Riley sighed, looking down at her feet. "I guess if I would've lived with mom and Clary, I would probably wonder where my dad was buried, or wish he was still alive." she tapped the toe of her boot on the soft ground. "Now knowing what I know, I wish I could've lived that life, a life of ignorance." she scoffed, biting her lip.

"Riley." Jace whispered, touching her shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"This is all my fault." She rebuked. "They're after me. My mother was kidnapped, my sister killed, her best friend taken by vampires-"

Isabelle's cell phone beeping cut off her rant. "Excellent." she cooed. "He's home. I'm outta here."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Riley questioned.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Isabelle replied, walking away. "But I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair."

* * *

"Izzy, wait!" Diana called, running up to her. "Look, about what happened back at the City of Bones-"

Isabelle held up her hand. "It's okay." she cut off. "You're worried about your friend, and I know it's my fault." he held up her right hand. "I'm sorry."

Diana grasped Isabelle's hand. "Be careful." she warned. "I'll see you soon, _parabatai_."

Isabelle nodded, releasing Diana's hand. She spun on her heels and walked away from the cemetery.

* * *

"Jace, over here." Alec called.

"Yeah, coming." Jace called back. He met Riley's eyes. "Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Riley replied, nodding. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Jace nodded, walking over towards the angel where Alec was waiting.

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory." Alec reminded him.

"That's the point." Jace pointed out. "Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be-"

"Damn it, Jace," Alec cursed, brushing him off. "just think this through. You don't even like this guy." he noted. "This isn't about the mundane, this is about Riley. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?"

Jace scoffed and licked his lips. "Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it." he brushed off.

"That's the problem." Alec pointed out. "You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?"

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter?" Jace questioned. "Haven't we been through this?" his best friend looked away. "Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care." he told him. "That's not my business. But if you don't trust me-"

* * *

"Jace! Alec!" Riley called from a couple feet away. "I think I found it! Mary Milligan!"

The two boys walked up to her. Riley knelt by the grave, rubbing off some of the dirt.

"Beloved servant?" she questioned, looking at Diana, who stood on the opposite side of the gravestone. "Who wants that on a headstone?"

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec answered.

"At least she is now." Jace whispered. "Abracadabra."

"Wait, you people actually say that?" Riley asked.

Alec and Diana let out a small laugh. "No, Riley, we don't." Jace rebuked.

Jace and Alec stood on either side of the gravestone, while Diana stood behind it. The young Warlock/Shadowhunter used her Stele and traced over the angelic rune on the lid of the gravestone.

"Okay boys, let's go." she said, pocketing her Stele. The three pulled their strength together, lifting the lid, revealing a cache of weapons.

"Whoa!" Riley gasped. "Where's Mrs. Milligan?"

Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill joined them. "Nice Riley." Kirill complemented.

Riley reached in a grabbed a medium length Seraph Blade.

"Don't touch that." Alec scolded. "You don't know how to use it."

"Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it." Jace volunteered. "Do you see what you need in here?"

Alec looked through the weapons. "No." he answered. "There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute."

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace asked.

"Go in the back." he replied. "Won't bother me if I'm alone."

"Okay, good. Go." Jace urged. "I can finish up here."

"I need to get my war-hammer." Maksim sighed.

"I can portal you guys to the Institute." Diana voted. "I have to get my bow and quiver anyway."

Ailiz nodded. "Yeah, and no offense Di, but I don't wanna show up to a vamp fight in an old van."

"None taken." Diana replied. "You guys good here?"

"Yeah." Jace answered. "I'll help Riley and we'll meet you at the hotel."

Diana nodded and headed in the van's direction, with Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill following her. Riley walked a couple paces to the side, looking over the Sereph blade she held.

Alec sighed. "Hey. I understand what we need to do." he whispered, meeting Jace's eyes. "And I trust you, _parabatai_ , but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said."

Jace nodded. "It's already forgotten." he held up his hand, which Alec grasped. "I'll see you at dawn."

"At dawn." Alec repeated, nodding. He turned and followed the others.

* * *

Riley watched as Diana opened up a shimmering portal that transported the five Shadowhunters, and the van, back to the Institute.

Jace walked up behind Riley. "Okay, let me show you how to use this thing." he stood directly behind her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, it knows you're a Shadowhunter, so it wants to respond. But you have to be firm with it. Let it know who's boss. There." he placed his hand over hers, helping her grip the hilt of the blade. Jace gently guided her arm, swinging the blade. "You make it a part of yourself and it a part of you." the two stepped forward, lunging the blade. "Now, the blade never dims. It's saying you belong together."

Riley leaned into Jace's body, but kept her eyes on the blade. "How does it know?" she asked.

"'Cause you're part angel, Riley," Jace answered. "like all understand?"

Riley looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat. "Not even a little." she admitted.

Jace smiled. "You'll get there." he assured. He went through the motions once more, the blade gliding through the air. "It's not something you understand in your mind. It's something you know because it's pulsing through your body." he released Riley's hand and took a step back. "It's in your blood."

Riley continued to swing the Seraph blade, keeping her eyes on the glow. She stepped to the side, then lunged forward. She gasped and blinked, "Could I even do this without you?" she asked.

Jace crossed his arms and smiled. "You just did." he told her.

Riley turned and faced him. "But it felt like you were still with me." she admitted.

"I am. I will be." Jace replied. He looked into Riley's eyes, and cleared his throat. "We will be, there for you." he walked to the grave and pulled out a couple more weapons.

Riley sighed and followed, standing next to them. "How do you know they'll come back?" she asked.

"Who?" Jace asked. "Alec and Izzy? We were raised together. They're basically my brother and sister."

"What about Ailiz and her two partners?" Riley pressed.

Jace smirked. "Ailiz would never miss a fight." he told her. "Neither would Maksim and Kirill. Those three, one of the best teams. Just don't tell Ailiz I said that."

Riley chuckled.

"And since this mundane is Diana's best friend, she defiantly will be there to back us up." Jace added.

Riley leaned against the crypt. "You know Alec doesn't like me, right?" she pointed out.

Jace chuckled. "Alec doesn't like anybody."

"Why would he help me?" Riley asked.

"Did you hear what he called me just then? We're _parabatai_." Jace answered. "There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have. We're bound together for life. Bound to fight together, to protect each other." he elaborated. "In battle, our hearts beat as one. If one of us were to die, a part of the other would die inside as well. He'll be here, Riley." he shut the crypt. "Are you ready?"

Riley nodded. "I'm ready." she replied, with full confidence.

Jace looked over her once. "You look ready." he gave her a small smile and led her away from the cemetery. "Come on, we have some time to kill before dawn. Follow me."

* * *

Soon, the duo came to a warehouse bar.

"You wanna kill time at a biker bar?" Riley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't move on the vamps until sunrise." Jace pointed out. "Plus, there's something I need in here."

"What, a drink?" Riley scoffed.

"I don't drink." Jace rebuked.

A motorcycle pulled up to the bar and parked. The driver took off her helmet and it was revealed to be Ailiz, the passenger behind her was Diana.

"Jace really?" Ailiz scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Diana dismounted the bike, slinging a black duffle over her shoulder. "We need to save Simon, not hang around in a dump like this."

Jace chuckled.

"Jace, it's not funny." Diana snapped.

"It's kinda funny." Jace rebuked, walking into the Hardtail Biker Bar.

Riley scoffed, following him. "Shouldn't you be teaching me to fight vampires or something?" she asked, standing next to him in the middle of the bar.

"Do me a favor, look over there." Jace told her, pointing to a booth lit in red-light. "What do you see?"

Riley followed his line of sight. "A lot of people." she stated, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She scanned the area, "Waitress, people making out."

"Focus on the couple." Jace narrowed down. "Now, concentrate on seeing through."

"Through?" Riley repeated.

"There are layers to reality you can peel away." Jace told her. "See the Shadow World."

The two stood near a small table, while Riley focused on the couple. After a minute, she sighed. "Maybe you can."

"Don't just use your mind. Use your whole self." Jace advised. "Relax into it."

Riley nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling. As the couple making out pulled away from each other, she saw them for what they really was. "Oh, my God." Riley gasped. "They're vampires."

Jace's eyes moved to another part of the bar, focusing on a guy standing near a motorcycle. He nudged Riley's arm. "Check out that guy." he whispered, "He's got something."

Riley crinkled her nose. "What? Fleas?" she scoffed.

"Now, now." Jace replied. "Bet you can't handle his charm."

"Charm?" Riley challenged. "Are you kidding me?"

"You really wanna help find Simon?" Jace asked, meeting Riley's eyes. "Go on, go compliment him on his motorcycle. They like that."

"Fine." Riley agreed, strutting up to the biker. "Hi." she greeted, batting her eyelashes. "I've been wondering who owns this awesome bike."

"Well, hey, baby." the biker replied, smiling. "You like to ride?" he took a deep breath and exhaled. "You know you smell like a friggin' angel, right, but without all that Shadowhunter rune crap all over you."

He waved his fingers in the air, dispelling the glamour around him, revealing the truth that he was a vampire. Riley's expression changed, almost like she was in a trance.

"Much better look, right?" the vampire questioned.

"Right." Riley chuckled, twisting her ponytail around her finger.

* * *

Diana and Ailiz approached Jace, standing on either side of him.

"What the hell man?" Diana questioned, setting her club soda bottle on the table.

"She's not in any danger, Diana." Jace assured, keeping his eyes on the vampire and Riley.

"Not in any danger?" Ailiz repeated, glaring at Jace. "Dude, she's totally under that fanged-bastard's spell." she rolled her eyes.

"Just watch." Jace told her.

Both girls exchanged a look and took a swig from their bottles.

The vampire continued to flirt with Riley for a good thirty minutes, whispering in her ear, making her giggle and bat her lashes. Ailiz and Diana were gripping their bottles to the point of nearly shattering them. Jace kept his composure, but still clenched his fist as she watched the vampire run his hand down the curve of her hips.

* * *

Riley climbed onto the motorcycle, grinning as the vampire caressed her arms. Jace leaned off the table and approached the two.

"Fifty bucks says he starts a fight." Ailiz wagered.

"Oh hell yeah." Diana agreed.

Jace tapped the vampire biker on the shoulder. "Hey." he said, making the biker turn to face him. "You having fun with my girl?"

"Piss off, Shadowhunter." the vampire snarled.

"Brad's gonna take me for a ride." Riley giggled, still in a trance-like state.

"That's not gonna happen." Jace rebuked.

"Step aside." Brad growled.

Jace looked around him, at a still-entranced Riley/ "Don't move, Riley." he told her. "This will just take a second."

Brad made the first move and shoved Jace back. He aimed to make another hit, but Jace ducked and dodged, reappearing behind him. "Yoo-hoo, Romeo." Jace taunted.

The vampire turned around and Jace punched him in the jaw, grabbing the keys to the motorcycle and sending the vampire flying into a table.

"Not bad." Diana muttered.

More vampires grouped around Brad, and snarled in Jace's direction.

Ailiz sighed, taking Diana's arm. "That's our cue to book it." she whispered, pulling her friend out of the bar.

Jace climbed onto the bike and revved the engine, "Hang on Riley." he warned, peeling out of the bar. The tires screeched on the pavement and Riley squealed as her hair flew behind her, though her arms were locked around Jace's abdomen.

* * *

"Why did you let him do that to me?" she asked, as Jace sped down the New York streets.

"I couldn't exactly dig around in his pockets for the keys." Jace replied.

"What, you were gonna let him turn me into a vampire just to get his keys?" Riley accused.

"Don't you trust me?" Jace asked, taking a quick glance at her. "Better hold tight, this bike runs on demon energy. It's pretty mean."

"Don't their bikes run on that, too?" Riley pointed out, her chin resing on Jace's shoulder.

"Why do you think I picked this one? It's been modified." Jace told her.

"But we still have to find-" Riley began.

"Simon." Jace cut off. "Yes, we'll find your new mundie friend." he chuckled. 'You got a good grip?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Riley asked, her grip tightening around Jace's waist.

Jace revved the engine and the bike accelerated, making Riley tighten and lean in closer. Suddenly, the bike left the ground, flying over New York City.

"Oh my God!" Riley squealed, laughing. She looked around, marveling at the city lights. "Thank you for this, Jace." she said, laying her chin on his shoulder. "Ever since I've met you, my life's been just one big adventure. Like something out of a fairy tale."

* * *

Jace just smiled and maneuvered the bike to the Hotel DuMort, landing on the roof. Ailiz and Diana were already there, waiting. Ailiz had a sheath attached to her hip and she was twirling a katana around her wrist. Diana had a quiver stocked with arrows and she held a bow with runes carved into it.

"Have a nice ride?" Ailiz questioned.

Jace got off the bike, cutting the engine. Riley sat still, catching her breath. "That was amazing." she sighed.

"Here, let me help you." Jace offered, wrapping his arm around Riley's back, gently lifting her off the bike. She swayed a little, but Jace helped steady her. "You okay?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, just catching my breath." she sighed. "What happened back there?"

"What that vamp did to you back at the bar, it's called _encanto_." Jace answered, taking his Stele out of his pocket. "That was just the first step." he began tracing a rune above Riley's chest, the rune itself searing into her skin. "It's kind of like what a cobra does to a mouse right before it strikes." he topped off the rune. "This will keep you safe just in case you run into Mr. Fascinating again."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Riley questioned.

Jace shook his head. "Probably not. No." he answered. "Give me your arm."

Riley held out her arm and Jace rolled up her jacket sleeve. She winced as he drew another rune on the underside of her arm. "Ow! What is that?" she asked, biting her lip.

"This is for silence." Jace replied. "The vamps won't hear us coming, but we can't disguise the scent of our blood from them."

"Once we enter the building through there, they'll know something's up." Ailiz informed, her Diana joining them.

"But if our plan works, we'll have time to find Simon." Diana finished.

The four made their way to the door leading down into the hotel from the roof. "The mundane world is all into vampires." Jace informed. "I don't get it. They see everyone else as an animated sack of meat."

"I certainly don't see the romance." Riley replied.

"That's 'cause now you know it's all real." Jace pointed out.

"Still, you gotta hand it to them, though." Diana said. "They know how to frame a narrative."

"How can mundanes even perceive them as romantic at all?" Ailiz questioned.

Diana chuckled. "Girls find it more romantic; the idea that true love can last for eternity." she replied, cracking a smile. "Now for guys, their idea of romance is doing a life-risking act of heroism then confess to the girl they've been pursuing for a few years that he loves her with his dying breath."

Jace, Riley, and Ailiz all stopped and turned to face her, all quirking an eyebrow. Diana chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, uh, Simon took Clary and I to see a Sci-Fy movie and that happened." she cleared her throat and continued walking. "Of course, they brought him back via a blood-transfusion from a psychotic maniac before putting said manic back into a cryogenic sleep."

"Nice to know what you did in your free time when you weren't at the Institute." Jace muttered.

"Hey, it was for his birthday." Diana defended.

Riley shook her head. "Okay so, how will we find Simon?" she asked, changing the subject back to the mission.

"He'll be in the most secure room in the building." Ailiz answered, her standing by the door they were entering through. "Trust me, we'll know it when we see it."

"What if they do an _encanto_ on him?" Riley questioned. "Will he turn into a vampire?"

Jace shook his head. "No, you have to drink vampire blood for that." he answered. "Even then, there's more to it. It's an overly involved process, if you ask me."

"What if a vampire bites him?" Riley pressed.

"They won't drain him right away." Ailiz assured. "They like to take their time. Vampires are real gourmets."

"He'll be terrified." Riley muttered.

"Actually, he'll feel kind of high, kind of like he's in love." Jace rebuked.

"With the one who bit him?" Riley questioned. Jace nodded. "That's awful." she sighed.

"Awful?" Jace repeated, shrugging. "Guess I wouldn't know."

Riley quirked an eyebrow. "You've never been bitten?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

Ailiz and Diana exchanged a look. The taller, brunette Shadowhunter nudged Riley's arm. "He's never been in love." Ailiz informed the redhead. "He may be a real player; making girls fall in love with him, but he's ended the relationship before he could reciprocate those feelings." she smirked at Jace.

Jace glared at her before shrugging off the remark and turning his attention back to Riley. "The point is it wears off. Just like love." he told her. "What's the deal with you and that guy, anyway?"

Riley sighed. "He was my sister's best friend." she reminded. "Simon knows Clary better than anyone. Back at the City of Bones, he told me that he would be my friend, just like he was Clary's." she sniffled. "He said it's what Clary would want."

Jace shrugged, "I'm not sure." he admitted. "He seems kinda-"

"Careful." Riley warned.

"Unworthy of you." Jace finished. "How's that?"

Diana scoffed. "You really think you have it all figured out?" she said, meeting his eyes, "You don't even understand friendship between mundanes." she pointed out. "And I almost feel sorry for you."

Ailiz cleared her throat. "Sun's gonna come up soon." she stated, leaning against the door.

Jace sighed. "Remember how to use the blade?" he asked Riley, who nodded in reply. "Keep your arms steady and don't overestimate what you know. They can be tricky."

"Okay." Riley replied.

Ailiz grinned a wolfish grin. "Don't worry sweetie." she assured. "We'll try and keep them off you as much as we can."

"Where are Alec and Isabelle?" Riley asked. "And Maksim and Kirill."

"Being distracting." Diana answered.

* * *

Ailiz opened the roof door and slipped inside with Diana right after her. Jace held it opened for Riley and, after shutting it, slid in front of her, holding his blade ready. Ailiz held her katana low and Diana loaded an arrow into her bow.

Two vampires were standing guard near a staircase, which Ailiz and Diana took note of.

"We'll take care of them and catch up with you." Ailiz told Jace.

"Got it." Jace hung back with Riley.

Diana held her bow up and took point with Ailiz right behind her. The sound of metal making contact with something solid followed by grunts of pain sounded.

"C'mon." Jace told Riley, taking her hand as they ran up the stairs. They were out of sight before more vampires showed up.

* * *

The two found a well-lit room, that appeared empty. As soon as they stepped inside, Jace was attacked by two vampires.

"Jace!" Riley exclaimed, but was soon grabbed by another vampire; Brad, the one from the bar.

"I just ran 30 blocks to get here before I freaking burned to death in the sun!" he snarled, clutching Riley. "You missed your ride, angel doll." he growled, spinning her around to face him. "Why'd you go with him, huh? You really know how to hurt a guy." he waved his fingers, trying to entrance Riley a second time.

She played along, long enough for Brad to let his guard down, then she rammed her boot between his legs, making him groan in pain. "You're right. I really do know how to hurt a guy." she chuckled, flipping her ponytail back. "Jace."

"Riley, look out!" Jace warned.

Brad jumped from the ground and pinned Riley to the wall. "Bitch, you're finished!" he snarled.

"The blade!" Jace called.

Riley reached behind her to pull out the Seraph blade, but Brad took it from her, burning his hand in the process. He tossed it to the side, leaving Riley weaponless. The reinforcements arrived, Alec leading the charge.

"Save some for us." Ailiz huffed, stabbing an incoming vampire.

Alec fired an arrow at the wall, creating a small opening for the sun to shine through. Riley slid out of Brad's grip and he turned to ash once the sun hit him. She picked up her Sereph blade and faced an oncoming vampire.

Ailiz, Maksim, and Kiril dispatched of a few that charged in from the room's entrance. Isabelle and Diana took on a pair of vampires, fighting in perfect sync. One vampire threw a couple punches, which Riley dodged nearly effortlessly, before ramming her Seraph blade into his stomach. Jace dispatched of the final vampire, panting.

Riley gasped, looking from her blade to Jace. "I killed him." she realized, smiling.

"He was already dead." Jace reminded.

"Plus, he wanted to kill you." Isabelle added. "Remember that."

"She did great." Maksim complimented.

"Not bad for a newbie." Kirill chuckled.

"You should be proud." Jace praised.

"Thanks." Riley replied. "But, it's not about me. Let's go find Simon." she smiled and started walking to the next room.

Diana just smiled and followed. Ailiz shook her head and sheathed her katana, standing next to Jace. "Dude, she's so out of your league." she chuckled, patting his cheek before catching up with Diana and Riley.

* * *

When they entered the next room, they saw Simon being held by Raphael, with a knife to his throat.

"Simon." Riley gasped, running to help, but halted by Jace.

"Riley." he grabbed her arm. "That's not gonna do any good."

"Listen to him." Raphael advised. "Riley Fairchild." he bared his fangs. "Put it away." he ordered, motioning to the Seraph blades. "I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put them away!"

Jace and Riley, sheathed their blades, but still stood firm. Diana stepped forward, slowly. "Simon, are you all right?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say all right-" he replied.

"Stop talking!" Raphael ordered. "Now, if you would all just follow me." he slowly backed away. "Let's go!"

Raphael led the Shadowhunters up back to the roof entrance they used. He still held the knife to Simon's throat. "Get down there or I'll kill him right now!" he threatened when the group slowed down.

"Look, we're not gonna hurt you." Riley promised. "We just want Simon."

"I'm glad you do. We don't!" Raphael hissed. "We wanted you."

"Well, here I am." Riley snapped, bu Jace held her back.

"I said 'wanted.'" Raphael repeated. "Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!"

"Not without Simon." Diana rebuked.

"Shut up!" the vampire ordered. "Open that door right now or I'll kill him right here."

"Listen to him!" Jace told everyone.

"But Simon will die if-" Riley argued.

"Go!" Simon cut in.

* * *

Alec opened the roof door, making Raphael cower back into the shadows. Everyone else, followed Alec out onto the roof. Diana pulled Simon out of the hotel and Jace slammed the door behind him, leaning against him.

Simon caught his breath. "Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" he questioned.

"Why, Simon?" Jace shrugged.

"They're right downstairs." Simon reminded.

Kirill scoffed. "Let them come after us." he urged. "They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here."

"I thought you said you watch movies." Ailiz noted, walking towards her motorcycle.

Diana sighed and threw her arms around Simon. "Thank Raziel you're alright." she sighed, pulling away. "I was so afraid I would lose you." she caressed his cheek. "I already lost one friend to my world, I couldn't loose another." she sniffled. "You're all I have left of my mundane life."

Simon hugged her back. "I'll never leave you, Diana." he promised. "From now on, I'll be here for you. Best friends forever, right?"

Diana nodded. "Right." she agreed, smiling.

Riley cleared her throat, joining the two. "I'm really happy you're okay, Simon." she admitted. She smiled and gave him a small, one-armed hug. "Please, don't ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again." she begged. "Clary would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Simon chuckled. "I really wish you could've known her." he sympathized, rubbing her arm. "She was wonderful."

Diana smiled. "You should've seen her fight, she was amazing." she praised Riley. "She's defiantly Clary's sister."

"And from now on, our friend." Simon added.

Riley smiled and the three had a group hug. "Thank you." Riley sniffled, wiping her eyes.

* * *

The rest of the Shadowhunters watched the sight.

"She can hang with the mundane all she wants." Maksim noted. "But there's no doubt, she's one of us."

"Agreed bro." Kirill nodded.

"She may very well be as good as me." Ailiz chuckled, glancing at Jace; who was fixating on Riley. She walked up to him. "I repeat Wayland, she's so out of your league." Ailiz walked to her motorcycle.

Alec sighed, walking up to Jace. "Look, can I just say one thing?" he asked.

"You will, whatever I say." Jace answered. "So shoot."

"You think you know Riley, right. But you may not." Alec pointed out. "Think about who her father is."

"Do not start this again with me, Alec." Jace said through gritted teeth.

"She just came out of nowhere, Jace." Alec reminded.

"She has no one." Jace argued.

Alec sighed. "Just listen to me for one-"

"Alec, stop!" Jace yelled, making everyone turn in his direction. He sighed. "Just stop."

"I'm older than you, Jace." Alec stated. "I'm not in your shadow."

Jace took a deep breath and exhaled. "If you really feel that way about her, why did you help us tonight?" he asked.

Alec didn't answer, he just turned and walked off with his sister and the other. Jace looked in Riley's direction and their eyes met. Her, Diana, and Simon walked up to the level he stood on.

"I'll get a portal back to the Institute up." Diana told him, leaving Jace and Riley to themselves.

"Jace." Riley sighed, making the blonde Shadowhunter meet her eyes. "I don't know how I can thank you for all you've done." she admitted. "I was just a stranger you saved one night who was lost. Since then, you've shown me this whole new world." she licked her lips.

Jace took a step towards her. "I know what it's like to loose your family." he reminded. "No one should have to go through that alone."

Riley threw her arms around his neck, laying her cheek on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jace. For everything you've done." she sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Jace wrapped his arms around her back. "You'll never have to worry about that Riley." he promised. He pushed her back, looking into her eyes. "I promised I was gonna help you find your mother, and I'm gonna keep that promise." he tilted her chin up with his thumb. "I'll always be by your side."

Riley smiled, her emerald green eyes twinkling. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jace Wayland." she whispered, squeezing his hand.

* * *

 **A/N2: In this chapter I also referenced another fanfiction that I am currently working on. Check my bio for further information. Hope ya'll liked the chapter, it's the longest one yet! Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. The Downworld Rave

**The Downworld Rave**

* * *

Riley tossed and turned in her bed, panting. The purple shard she wore around her neck glowed dimly.

* * *

 _[Dream]_

 _"I want them to forget." Jocelyn answered, setting her daughters down on the couch. "I don't want them raised in our world."_

 _"You're only postponing the inevitable, Jocelyn." Magnus warned. "I can only put up temporary blocks in their minds. Eventually, they will know the truth."_

 _Jocelyn sighed. "Well right now, I want those memories gone." she told him._

 _Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers, a blue flame appearing in his hand. With a simple flick of his fingers, the flame split into two thin lines and swirled around the two young girls' heads. Clary's expression was blank as her memories faded. Riley's expression was the opposite._

 _She began hyperventilating as images of various symbols flashed across her eyes. Her body tensed up and she rolled off the couch, convulsing on the floor. Jocelyn held her steady until Riley's body went limp._

 _"Riley?" Jocelyn questioned, her voice echoing. "C'mon baby, wake up."_

 _[End Dream]_

* * *

"I hope you can forgive me sweetie." a woman's voice echoed.

"Riley." someone said, making the teen girl wake.

She shot up, gasping, and was face to face with Jace. "Hey. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe." he promised, caressing her cheek.

Riley sighed in relief. "Jace."

He quirked a brow. "What?" he asked.

Riley blinked and realized it was Simon sitting on her bed, not Jace.

"You all right?" Simon asked. "You still seem, kind of freaked."

Riley took a deep breath and exhaled. "Simon. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"I'm fine." he reassured. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. That's what friends do."

Riley smiled. "Yeah, thanks." she replied.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare you were having." Simon noted.

Riley ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling. "You have no idea." she agreed. "I was in this decorative room, sitting on a couch, and my mom and Clary were there." she blinked a couple times. "Mom kept telling this guy to protect me, but then he reached his hand into my skull and ripped out my brain."

Simon winced. "Hello, Freddy Krueger."

Riley quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oh right, forgot. 13 year coma." Simon chuckled. "One of these days, you, me, and Diana need a moive night."

"Sounds like fun." Riley chuckled. She licked her lips and sighed, "Look, I'm so sorry that I put you in danger."

Simon patted her hand reassuringly. "It's fine, Riley." he assured.

"No." she rebuked. "If those vampires hurt you, I couldn't forgive myself." she sighed. "Clary would never forgive me."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful that your friends got me out before the vampires drained me like a Big Gulp." Simon chuckled. "But, how well do you know this Jace guy?" he asked. "Can you trust him?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah." she answered. "I mean, he saved my life and yours."

"True." Simon agreed. "But, all of this started after you woke up from that coma. And he just appears out of nowhere and saves you. You think that's just a coincidence?"

Riley sighed. "Honestly, I don't even know what to think anymore." she admitted. "All I know is I need to find some way to remember everything from before I went into that coma, and everything my mother ever said to me during those missing thirteen years." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I need to know who I really am. Maybe mom told me where she hid the Cup, and if I could just remember, I could save her." she wiped moisture welling in her eyes. "I just wanna put all of this behind me, but I don't know this world. I don't even know where to start looking. I'm just lost."

Simon pulled her into a friendly embrace, rubbing her back. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Ri." he soothed, pulling away and meeting her eyes. "Look, start with what we know, okay? We know that dreams are remnants of memories."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Right." she muttered.

"You saw your mom and Clary in the nightmare, before the guy was reaching into your brain." Simon recanted.

"Yeah, she called him Magnus." Riley informed. "Sound kinda weird-"

"Magnus Bane?" Simon questioned.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that name?" she questioned.

"I heard it from the vampire, the shockingly hot one." Simon stammered. "Camille, she was super pissed at this Magnus Bane guy when I told her that someone must've blocked your memories."

Riley chuckled and hugged Simon. "Simon, you're amazing!" she praised, jumping out of bed. "You've given me my first solid lead." she threw on a light blue robe, covering her army-print tank and black yoga pants.

"I did?" Simon questioned. "Awesome. Wait, where are you going?" he asked, as Riley was about to leave the room.

"I have to find Jace and tell him about Magnus Bane." she answered, running down the hall.

* * *

Riley came to Jace's room and opened the door. "Jace, I need to talk to you about something, it's really-" she was cut off when he turned to face her, and he was shirtless. "Oh. Sorry, I really should've knocked first." she apologized.

Jace chuckled, "Let me just grab a shirt."

Riley nodded, turning around. "Yeah." she licked her lips. "Nice Riley, real smooth." she whispered under her breath.

Jace threw on a green t-shirt. "So, what's up?" he asked. "You wanted to see me?"

Riley slowly turned back around, "Yeah, um." she cleared her throat. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane."

Jace crossed his arms over his chest. "Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?"

Riley took a couple steps forward. "Because that vampire, Camille, practically accused him of blocking my memories."

"Where did you hear that?" Jace asked.

Riley sighed. "When Simon told Camille someone blocked my memories back at the Hotel DuMort, she blamed Magnus Bane."

Jace smirked, closing the gap between them. "Right, and you believe your new little mundane friend?" he chuckled.

"I believe Simon." Riley said, seriously. "Besides, I keep having these dreams where some guy is with my mom and she tells him to protect me, and my sister."

"You mean, like, memory fragments?" Jace questioned.

Riley nodded, sighing. "They're not making sense." she admitted. "And I keep hearing an echoing voice. I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked her.

Riley shot him a look. "Because, Jace, practically a week ago I was unconscious in a hospital." she reminded. "Then, suddenly I was thrown into a world of demons and vampires. Shadowhunters and warlocks."

"Riley." Jace said, meeting her eyes. "Magnus' magic is so powerful, he can invade even the Silent Brothers." he informed. "If he's the warlock that took your memories, he could be the key to everything."

"People are risking their lives to help me get my memories back." Riley reminded. "But there might not be anything there. I might not remember anything that will lead to the Mortal Cup, or my mom." she sighed, looking away. "Now I'm starting to wonder if I can be any help at all. Maybe that demon killed the wrong sister." she sat on the armrest of the small, red couch in Jace's room.

Jace grabbed her arm. "Don't ever talk like that." he told her, his blue-grey boring down into hers. "You're meant to live." he moved to stand in front of her. "Believe me when I tell you that finding your memories is our only shot at getting the Mortal Cup back."

"But Jace-" she started to say.

"Look at me." Jace whispered, tilting her chin up. "I'm willing to take that chance on you, Riley."

"Jace, I need you." Isabelle interrupted, "The mundie's leaving."

"Simon?" Riley questioned. "He can't leave."

"He can and he is." Isabelle rebuked. "Unless you wanna tie him down and restrain him."

Riley scoffed. "I have to stop him." she jumped off the couch and ran down the hall, bumping into Diana on the way.

"Izzy, go wake Hodge and everyone else. We might have a lead on the Mortal Cup." Jace told her. After she left the room, he sighed, shaking his head. "How can one mundane be such a pain in my ass?"

* * *

"Simon!" Diana called, running to catch her friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home." he answered.

"Simon." Diana sighed.

"You can't go home." Riley told him.

"Yes, I can." Simon rebuked, facing her. "And if you haven't already completely drunk their Kool-Aid, then you're coming with me." he advised, taking her arm. "I could take you to the police station and we can figure things out on our own."

"You know I can't." Riley rebuked. "My family is gone, Simon."

"It's not safe here." Simon told her.

The front elevator dinged, and Jace stood in their path, his arms folded over his chest. "Actually, this is the safest place she could possibly be." he stated.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You don't get to talk to me, Captain America." he scoffed.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want." Jace argued.

"Okay, come at me, bro!" Simon challenged, stepping forward.

Diana stepped in between them, "Simon, what the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"He's my problem!" Simon answered, pointing to Jace. "He's just like Kirk Duplesse from high school. Remember; the jerk with the square jaw, smelled like body spray, always bullying people."

"Simon, please don't leave." Riley begged. "Stay here, with us."

Simon sighed. "I can't Riley, I'm sorry." he apologized, walking past Jace.

Diana exhaled, watching him walk away.

"I'm not saving his ass a second time." Jace said.

"Screw you Jace." Diana snapped, running after Simon. "Simon!" she called, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he snapped, turning to face her.

"You were kidnapped by vampires." she reminded. "You of all people should know how dangerous it is out there."

"I'll be fine." Simon reassured.

Diana grabbed his arm again. "Hey, you're not the only one who's in danger." she added. "If you go home right now, you're putting your mother, and your sister, and even Maureen at risk. Think about them."

"I am thinking about them." Simon rebuked.

"Are you?" Diana questioned.

Simon nodded, meeting her glare with his own. "Because if everything you've said about the Shadow World's true, they're already in danger, and I need to be home to protect them." he took a deep breath then exhaled. "Come with me, Diana. You, me, and Riley, we can crash at my place. We can figure all this out."

Diana sighed. "You have no idea how much I wish that could be true." she admitted. "I kept this world a secret from you and Clary for so many years, and it tore me apart inside."

"Diana." Simon rubbed her arm. "We've had each other's backs our whole lives. We've never needed anyone." he sighed. "We don't need these people."

"Simon." Diana muttered. "These are my people." she admitted. "I've been in this life since before you met me. All those summers that I told you I was spending with my mom, I was actually here, training."

Simon released her arm and sighed. "Message received, loud and clear." Simon turned to open the door.

"Simon, wait!" Diana halted, using her magic to seal the door. "If you walk out that door, I won't be able to protect you." she informed.

"Diana, I don't need your help, or protection." Simon huffed, walking out.

* * *

"Damnit." Diana cursed, walking back into the main lobby.

"Maybe it's-" Jace started, but Diana snapped her fingers.

"Say one word Wayland and I will turn you into a lobster and bake you into an omeltt." Dianna threatened, her hazel eyes turning bright blue.

"If that's the case, I'll just skip breakfast." Ailiz quipped, her brunette hair in low pigtails. "Why were we woken up at four in the morning?"

"Izzy said we might have a lead to the Mortal Cup." Alec informed.

"Magnus Bane." Jace clarified.

* * *

Everyone sat down at a large table as Hodge pulled up all the information the Institute had on Magnus.

"Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old." Hodge informed the group. "And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite, and quite excessive." he pulled up various photos of Magnus over the years. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"Well, then why did he help my mom block my memories, and Clary's?" Riley asked. "Wasn't she a Shadowhunter?"

"Yes, one of the best." Hodge answered. "But "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything." Diana added.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec informed.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn." Hodge deduced. At the mention of Valentine, his circle rune began to burn.

"Hodge, your rune." Riley noted. "You okay?"

"So how do we find Magnus?" Ailiz asked.

"We don't." Jace answered. "Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And I know exactly where we do it." Isabelle added, pulling up an announcement of a party.

"A Downworld rave." Ailiz noted. "Nice, Izzy."

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asked.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders." Isabelle answered. "From what I hear, Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it." Alec stated. "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will." Jace rebuked. "He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight."

Alec shook his head. "I don't know, it's seems."

Diana chuckled. "Trust me." she assured. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism." Hodge warned. "Or his greed." He led the group to the training floor, where he traced a rune on one of the tiles with his Stele, revealing a secret cabinet. He pulled out a necklace, and showed it to everyone.

"Is that real?" Riley asked.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby." Hodge answered. "And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt."

"Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Riley repeated.

Jace smirked. "Warlock gets around."

"Sound like anyone else we know?" Ailiz snickered. Kiril and Maksim chuckled under their breath.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse." Hodge continued. "Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons."

"It's so beautiful." Isabelle admired, reaching out to touch the necklace.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace." Hodge informed. "Offer it to him. He might just take the bait."

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting." Jace volunteered, going off to do just that.

Diana sighed, twisting her hair around her finer. "We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does."

* * *

As the day drew on, the group was busy planning their strategy for the mission. Riley was hanging with the other girls in Isabelle's room. Ailiz laid on her side, propping herself up on her arm, Diana leaned against the pillows, Riley sat on the edge of the bed, and Hildegard sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed.

"So Riley, what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Isabelle asked.

The redhead shrugged. "I was just thinking about wearing this." she motioned to her dark jeans and purple top.

Isabelle curled her lips. "I don't think so." she rebuked, walking to her closet. "No Downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus, it's a party, not a poetry slam."

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me." Riley reminded. "I don't have much of any clothes with me, really."

"Hence why she's borrowing some of mine." Diana cut in, nudging Riley's arm.

"So she'll have to wear mine." Isabelle suggested, openig her cloest.

Riley gaped. "Okay, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when." she told her.

"Where and when what?" Isabelle questioned.

"Where you get your spending money and, when are you letting me go to a store." Riley answered.

Isabelle held up a black, leather dress, smiling.

"Okay, that dress is way too tight." Riley noted.

"It's stretchy." Isabelle corrected. "Put it on."

"She's not above putting it on by force." Ailiz threw out.

"Come on, Riley." Hildegard urged.

"Ugh, fine." Riley caved, taking the dress from Isabelle and going behind a privacy wall to change.

"Try these." Isabelle added, setting some knee-high boots to the side.

"I don't know, Isabelle." Riley sighed, slipping into the dress. "I think I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kinda girl." she stepped out and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Damn." Hildy gaped.

"You look great." Diana complimented.

"I was gonna sat hot." Ailiz chuckled.

Isabelle sighed. "You're so lucky to have such a flat chest." she noted. "I can never wear that without a bra." she giggled.

Riley laughed along with the rest of the girls, but her smile soon faded. Moisture soon welled in her eyes.

"What's the matter Riley?" Hildegard asked.

Riley wiped away the moisture and sniffled. "Nothing, it's just-" she sighed. "so this is what it's like to have a group of girlfriends."

Isabelle nodded slowly. "Right, this is her first real party after all."

"I forgot." Diana admitted, sliding off the bed. "She's just beginning her life." she wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulders.

Ailiz sat up. "So, as her new friends, we should teach her the ways of the world." she voted, jumping off the bed and standing behind Riley.

"Maybe I could introduce her to someone." Isabelle chuckled. "I mean, she obviously hasn't had a first kiss."

"We know she's defiantly a virgin." Hildegard threw out, earning her a thump on the head from her sister.

"Let's take it one step at a time, Hildy." Ailiz said, taking out Riley's ponytail. "Remember; mission first, play later."

Riley chuckled. "So, does this mean I'm part of the group?" she asked, looking at the other girls.

They all exchanged a glance before throwing their arms around her, giggling. A chrous of "Yeah" and "Absolutly" filled the room. Riley's smile returned she hugged them back, laughing along with them.

There was a knock at the door and the girls turned to see Jace standing there, arms folded over his chest. His eyes looked over Riley and he cracked a small smile. "Someone's looking badass." he complimented.

"Thanks, Jace." Riley replied, chuckling.

"She cleans up well." Ailiz added, nudging her arm. "C'mon Hildy, why don't you help me get ready for tonight."

Hildegard sighed. "Yeah, the party, which I am not invited." she noted. "Why do you get all the fun missions?"

"Becase I'm the older sister, that's why." Ailiz answered, moving her sister out of the room. She stopped next to Jace, "Remember Wayland, hands off." she chuckled, patting his shoulder as she left.

"I'm gonna go see Alec." Isabelle informed, "He never knows what to wear to these parties either."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I should get ready as well." she sighed, walking to a door that connected her room to Isabelle's. "After all, as part warlock, I have to make a good impression so Magnus won't think I'm a complete disgrace. See ya." she winked, walking into her own room, leaving Jace and Riley alone in Isabelle's.

Riley cleared her throat, feeling nervous now that she was alone. Jace approached her, closing the gap between them. "At least you look the part of a Shadowhunter." he noted, smiling.

"Yeah, well-" Riley stuttered.

"I guess it's pointless for me to ask you to stay behind." Jace sighed. "I can go meet Magnus by myself. Things could get sticky." he warned. "Magnus is being hunted, so you're gonna need a weapon." he pulled out a smaller blade and handed it to her. "That's a Seraph dagger." he held his hands over hers, grasping the hilt of the dagger, "Now, the blade knows you." he reminded. "And you know how to handle yourself."

"Thanks." Riley replied.

Jace let go of her hands and left the room. She watched him leave and sat down on the bed, looking over the dagger, before sliding on the knee high boots Isabelle lent her.

* * *

As night fell, the group made their way back to the Hardtail bar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Riley questioned, standing next to Jace. "Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires."

"Relax." Jace assured. "All Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night."

"Right." Riley muttered, shaking her head. "And when is all this gonna sound normal to me?"

"I don't know." Ailiz shrugged, standing on the other side of Riley. She wore a white tank top, a navy blue jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black boots.

Isabelle joined the group, followed by Alec, Maksim, and Kirill.

"Perimeter's all clear." Alec reported.

"Do you think red's my color?" Isabelle asked.

Riley glanced back and chuckled. "Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color." she answered.

"Totally." Diana agreed.

Isabelle chuckled, admiring the necklace she wore. "Damn, I make this necklace look so good." she whined, caressing the ruby.

"Will you take it off?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange."

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure." Diana rebuked.

"Most men like it when I admire their jewels." Isabelle chuckled, smiling seductivly.

Everyone rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Okay Izzy, be serious." Maksim said, clearing his throat.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec asked.

Isabelle giggled, unfastening the necklace. "You're such a buzzkill." she sighed, handing the necklace to Alec, who gave it to Jace.

* * *

As they entered the bar, loud techno music blasted through the speakers.

"So this is a party." Riley sighed, looking around.

"Welcome to the real world." Ailiz chuckled, scanning the area.

"Blend in." Jace ordered everyone. "Keep your weapons ready." he pulled Riley close to him, "Stay near me."

Riley nodded, "Yeah." she agreed.

Jace looked ahead and found the High Warlock drinking at a table in the corner. "There he is." he whispered, motioning in that direction. "Magnus Bane."

Riley followed his line of sight, and the second his eyes caught hers, they glowed a brilliant yellow. She gasped and backed away, clutching Jace's arm. "It's him." she whimpered.

* * *

 _[Vision/Memory]_

 _Riley began hyperventilating as images of various symbols flashed across her eyes. Amongst them, she saw two glowing orbs. As the images cleared up, the face came into view, and it was that of Magnus Bane._

 _[End Vision/Memory]_

* * *

"He was the one." Riley gasped, her voice laced with panic. "He's the one who put me in a coma." she took a step back.

Jace held onto her, putting himself between her and Magnus. "Listen to me Riley, you don't need to be scared." he told her, taking her hands in his. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Understand?" he kept his eyes locked with hers. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, as long as I breathe." Jace reached up and caressed her cheek. "You're safe Riley, because I'm right here and I'll never leave you."

Riley nodded and gave Jace a sincere smile. "Thank you Jace." she replied, turning her cheek into his palm. "Thank you." she threw herself into his chest, sighing a heavy sigh of relief.

Jace rubbed her back and pulled away, "Come on, let's go." he took her hand and led her towards Magnus.

The High Warlock smiled at the young, newly awoken Shadowhunter. "Riley Fairchild." he greeted. "You've certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. A vision of beauty, like your mother."

"No thanks you, Magnus Bane." Riley replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "You're the one responsible for the blanks in my memory. For blocking them."

"At your mother's request." Magnus informed. "You falling into a coma was an unfortunate side-effect of the spell I used." he added. "Of course, I do apologize, and I believe I have figured out why you fell into that coma."

"I just want back what you took from me, and my sister." Riley stated.

Magnus smiled at her attitude change. "First thing's first." he said, turning to Jace. "Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter."

Jace pulled out the necklace, and once Magnus reached out to grab it, he pulled back. "You heard Riley." he smirked. "Give her back her memories, and you get the jewelry."

"I have to confirm it's authenticity." Magnus informed, holding out his hand. Against his wishes, Jace handed over the necklace, which Magnus closely examined. "'Amor verus numquam moritur.'" he mused. "True love cannot die." he sighed. "Oh, how I've missed this jewel."

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." Riley reminded.

Magnus sighed. "I wish I could retrieve what you seek, but unfortunatly, I cannot help you."

Riley gaped. "What?" she questioned. "Why the hell not?"

"I fed your sister's memories to a memory demon for safekeeping." Magnus answered.

"And why the hell would you do that?" Jace asked through gritted teeth.

"To protect Clary and the Cup." Magnus defended. "And by doing that, by extension I was also protecting Riley." he smiled at the young redhead.

"How would taking Clary's memories protect me?" Riley asked.

"Because Clary never truly fogot about you." Magnus informed, meeting her eyes. "You were still very well rooted in her subconcious mind, along with her ability to see through the glamour of the Shadow World." he continued. "Since Jocelyn didn't want her remebering the Shadow World, I had to take those memories away. So, case in point, if Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Which would lead him to you." Magnus sighed. "Just like he tortured Dot."

"Tortured?" Riley repeated. "Is she okay?"

"You don't know?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Dot is dead. I can't feel her magic anymore." he informed. "Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother, or you."

"Oh, my God." Riley gasped, leaning into Jace for support.

Magnus held out his hand. "Come with me, Riley dear." he offered, "My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could."

Jace scoffed. Riley looked between Jace and Magnus, swallowing the lump rising in her throat. "No." she stated, stepping back. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be a fool." Magnus warned. "Your mother would want you to live."

"Then help me get my sister's memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." Riley ordered.

"Valentine is hunting you, too." Magnus reminded. "And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us." he snapped his fingers and created a portal behind him. "Come with me." he offered again, extending his hand. After a few seconds, he added, "I won't offer again."

Riley looked up into his eyes, before glancing at Jace who stood a step behind her. "No." declined. "No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you."

"Look out!" Diana called, just as an arrow flew past them and struck someone in the chest.

Alec came out of the crowd, getting Magnus' attention. "Who are you?" he muttered, fixated on Alec.

As Magnus turned to leave, Riley grabbed his arm. "Magnus, wait!" she halted. "You're my only hope."

"Valentine found us." he revealed. "I warned your mother this might happen." he turned and went through the portal.

"Wait!" Riley pleaded, but it was too late. All she got was dashed hope and a button from Magnus' sleeve.

"The area's secure." Isabelle announced, joining the two, with Kirill right behind her.

Ailiz, Diana, and Maksim joined the rest a second later. "Looks like he was the only assassin." Ailiz informed.

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec told everyone.

"Looks like Valentine's flunkies found us." Maksim noted.

"It's not safe here." Jace deducted. "Riley, we have to go."

The group went to leave the bar, only Riley just sunk down into a chair, despair in her eyes.


	8. Memories and Revelations

**Memories and Revelations**

* * *

The group exited the bar, Riley dragging her feet in the back.

"Jace." Isabelle said, nudging his arm. She motioned over her shoulder at Riley, who was leaning against the railing.

Jace walked up to her, "Riley, we have to move." he told her.

"I'm catching my breath." she quipped.

Ailiz rubbed her shoulder and walked with her, standing with Isabelle and Diana. Maksim and Kirill stood at opposite ends, their arms folded over their chest.

"You know what? This is great." Alec huffed. "And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic."

"Alec, the girl, her name is Riley and I highly suggest you keep your voice down." Jace snapped.

"Why?" Alec asked, slightly annoyed. "What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us?" he questioned. "Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Clary exclaimed, glaring at Alec. "I don't care about your damn jewelry." she walked up to the two boys. "I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air."

"Riley, it's gonna be fine." Maksim assured.

"No, it's not!" she snapped. "People are dying because of me. And Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him." she pointed out, sighing. "And I will never get my memories back." she stomped her foot on the ground. "This all means that my sister died for nothing." she threw out her fist, which Jace caught.

"You give up way too easy." he told her, taking the button from her hand.

He walked a few steps ahead of the rest, clenching his hands around the button he held.

"What is he doing?" Riley asked, looking at the others.

"He's tracking Magnus." Kirill answered.

"Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec told her, coldly.

"The button belonged to Magnus." Isabelle informed.

"Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Diana added.

Jace stood there, clenching his fist. After a few seconds, he exhaled heavily. "No. The signal's not strong enough." he told everyone else. "Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec."

Alec nodded and he grasped Jace's hand tightly, meeting his eyes and concentrated his energy into the task at hand.

"Do what, exactly?" Riley questioned.

" _Parabatai_ tracking." Ailiz answered. "When _parabatais_ track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together."

"Yeah, this whole _parabatai_ thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." Riley noted.

"You don't know the half of it." Isabelle sighed.

"It's basically a tether to your partner." Diana elaborated. "Invisible, but you still feel it. Their hearts beat in sync, like one."

"It's the same for women as well." Ailiz added. "But with them, everything is synchronized; both on the battlefield and off."

"Got him" Jace informed. He turned to everyone else. "Let's go."

* * *

The Shadowhunter group made their way carefully through a large warehouse.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." Jace told everyone.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Riley questioned.

"Not exactly." Diana answered. "Warlock glamour."

Ailiz stopped. "Wait guys, something's wrong." she halted everyone. "It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down." Maksim guessed.

Alec looked directly at Riley, "You, don't get in the way." he ordered.

Riley rolled her eyes and followed the group as they continued through the warehouse. A man grunted in the distance, followed by the sound of a sword slicing through him. The body of the warlock crumpled to the ground.

"Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!" Riley exclaimed, as they all ran towards the lair.

Riley crept behind a large pile of boxes, watching a little girl kneel next to her father's body. A Circle member walked up behind her, his Seraph blade high above his head.

"Watch out!" Riley warned, knocking him away from the little girl. The young warlock hid behind the red haired Shadowhunter.

"Riley Fairchild." the Circle member noted. "Valentine will be so pleased to meet you. He wants his family back together."

As he approached her, a glowing Seraph blade was rammed into him from behind, the tip extending from his chest. Once it was yanked out, he fell to the ground with a thud. Ailiz twirled the blade and wiped off the blood with the dead Circle member's jacket.

"Thanks Ailiz." Riley sighed.

"All in a night's work." Ailiz chuckled. "Stick close. It's safest if we stay together."

The young warlock girl clung to Riley tightly. "It's okay." Riley soothed. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

"C'mon." Ailiz motioned, walking through the barrier to Magnus' lair with Riley right behind her.

* * *

The group all gathered in a trashed living room of Magnus' lair. The High Warlock approached Riley and the young girl.

"Go join the others, my dear." Magnus advised the little girl. "This is no place for a little girl. Go." the young warlock nodded and joined the remaining warlocks. Magnus stood next to Riley. "I heard what you did for Zoe." he told her. "You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child."

"She was just a girl and she was in trouble." Riley replied. "I had no choice."

"You always have a choice." Magnus rebuked. "You're not like the others, Riley Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart." he stood in front of her. "You're more like your mother than you will ever know."

"Magnus, please." Riley begged. "You can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together." she met his eyes. "Help me." she pleaded.

Magnus pondered the thought and sighed. "I can summon the demon, but you must make the demand." he told her. "Now, I warn you, unlocking what you remember during your 13 year sleep."

"I will do what I have to do." Rilley stated. "That includes unlocking my own past, and retriving the memories you took from Clary."

"All right." Magnus agreed. "But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised." he called everyone's attention. "Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move."

* * *

Using his magic, he teleported the lair to another location, with a great view of the Brooklyn Bridge from the living room window. "Ah, much better." Magnus sighed. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy." he looked around. "I believe in payment for services rendered." he held out the ruby necklace to Isabelle. "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't." Isabelle declined.

"Oh, but you could." Magnus rebuked. "And you should." he held the necklace in front of Izzy. "The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years." he clasped it around her neck, letting the gem rest on her chest. "Besides, this would look silly on your brother." he whispered, glancing at said Shadowhunter. "About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?"

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Riley asked, sitting on the back of the black couch.

"Are you certain you want to retrieve your sister's memories?" Magnus questioned. "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal. And taking memories that are not your own, could drive you mad, should you succeed."

"I'll do anything to save my mother." Riley replied. "And avenge my sister. Where is the demon?"

Magnus nodded. "Okay." he agreed. "Pretty boy, get your team ready." Initally Jace stepped forward, but Magnus pushed him back. "I'm not talking to you." he corrected. "I'm talking to you." he pointed a finger at Alec, shooting him a flirtatious smile. "Come with me, Riley Fairchild." he motioned.

* * *

The two entered another room, free of furniture. "Everyone wants the Mortal Cup." he sighed. "Don't trust anyone, especially not the Clave."

"Then why should I trust you?" Riley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't." Magnus warned. "Only trust yourself."

The High Warlock handed her a small package containing a set of artist chalks. Riley took it and gasped when she opened it. "These chalks are beautiful. What are they for?" she asked.

"If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon." Magnus unrolled an old parchment, with an intricately designed pentagram drawn over the entire page. "I can walk you through it, if you like."

"I got this." Riley stated, smiling.

Magnus nodded, "But, before you begin, you must unblock your own memories." he informed. "I understand now why you went into a coma that day after Jocelyn brought you to me."

"How?" Riley asked.

"Every Shadowhunter is born with a birthmark with similar powers to those of runes." Magnus answered. "Albeit not as powerful, but still have a small degree of power. They're often hidden in locations rarely seen by others; behind the ears, or in your case, at the base of your hairline." he caressed the specified spot. "Your rune birthmark is that of protection from magic deemed harmful by you."

"What does that have to do with my coma?" Riley questioned.

"When I attempted to remove your memory that day, you were frightened." Magnus reminded. "The inate power of your birthmark deemed me as a threat and tried to protect you. However, since you were so young, your body couldn't handle the two energies clashing and therefore momentarily went into shock. I took you to the hospital where my sister was able to stabilize you. Since then I've been researching how to reverse the process."

"But then Valentine showed up and you went into hiding." Riley cut in.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, but by then, my sister told me you woke up, suddenly." he added. "She came to me saying you were safe at the Institute, but your sister wasn't so lucky."

Riley sighed. "So, how are you going to help me unlock the thirteen years of my past that are blurry?" she wondered.

"By destroying the rune birthmark." Magnus answered. "I warn you, it will be painful. And you must not be frightened, or you could very well be comatose once more."

Riley sighed and set the chalks and pentagram drawing on the floor, meeting Magnus' eyes. "Bring it." she coaxed. "I'm Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter after all. I can handle anything."

Magnus grinned and placed his fingers on the back of Riley's neck. "Indeed you are." he agreed. His eyes turned cat-like, glowing a brilliant gold before his hands became engulfed in blue fire. An instant later, he dug his nails into her skin, causing Riley to wince, scream, and collapse on her knees, panting.

Jace and Ailiz ran into the room. "Magnus what the hell!?" Ailiz screamed.

"It's to unlock her past." Magnus answered.

Riley's back arched as images and voices blurred together all around her. She saw a smiling woman with crimson hair, a young girl giggling, and a tall, muscular African-American man grinning and laughing.

"We'll always be together, right Clary? Friends forever?"

"Yeah. Always. Best friends forever."

Magnus released his grip and Riley fell forward, bracing herself on her hands and knees, gasping. Ailiz and Jace were on either side of her.

"She's bleeding." Ailiz realized, touching the back of her neck.

"Water." Riley rasped.

"I got it." Ailiz volunteered, running to the kitchen.

"Riley?" Jace questioned. "Riley, you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied in a hoarse voice.

Ailiz returned with a glass of ice water and a wet cloth. "Here Ri, drink up." she advised, handing her the iced liquid.

"Thanks Ailiz." Riley replied, gulping down the water. Ailiz pressed the wet cloth to Riley's neck, dabbing at the small amount of blood.

"Why the hell did you let him do that?" Jace asked her.

"Because, Clary's memories might not be enough." Rley answered. "I needed my own. Maybe if I piece them together, I'll know where the Cup is."

"You've defiantly got guts girl." Ailiz noted. "You're also slightly crazy."

Riley chuckled. "I passed crazy when I jumped down the rabbit hole into this life." she replied.

Ailiz just shook her head and took the empty glass and cloth out of the room. Jace rubbed her back, brushing her hair out of her face. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"Give me a minute." Riley told him. "My head's still spinning."

Magnus cleared his throat. "Shadowhunter," he said. "I suggest you use this time to prepare Riley as best you can." he advised. "Once she finishes the pentagram, we'll begin the ceremony for summoning the demon." he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Riley, you don't have to do this." Jace told her.

"Yes I do." Riley rebuked, meeting his eyes. "This is our one shot Jace. I trusted you when I barely even knew you." she grasped his hand with hers. "Now I need you to trust me. You know I can do this. After all you said it yourself, I'm a Shadowhunter; one of you."

Jace sighed, knowing she was right. "I trust you Riley." he replied, squeezing her hand. "I believe in you."

"That's all I need." she smiled and nudged his shoulder. "I'm ready."

Jace pulled out his Stele. "The memory demon is a Greater Demon. The rune will be far more powerful than anything you've faced so far." he informed. "This might sting."

"I can handle it." Riley assured.

Jace began tracing a rune on her upper arm, the sound of flesh searing. Riley bit her lip, taking the pain like a true Shadowhunter.

* * *

"Jocelyn was right." Magnus praised as Riley finished the double pentagram. "She had a feeling you'd be a great artist."

Riley chuckled. "I don't know about that." she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo." Magnus chuckled. "Who was excellent in bed, I might add."

"Please brother, we don't have time to hear of your flings over the centuries." Delilah chuckled, walking into the room wearing a floor length black velvet dress with dark blue high heels. "It's very nice to see you awake and alive, Riley."

"Riley, meet Delilah Bane." Diana introduced. "Magnus' sister and our ally."

"Nice to meet you." Riley smiled.

"You're the spitting image of your mother." Delilah compared. "In more ways than one."

Magnus clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Okay. We're ready." he announced. "Everyone take your rightful places on the pentagrams."

Riley and Magnus stood at the opposit ends, with Jace, Delilah, Maksim, and Alec in between them on the left, while Ailiz, Diana, Isabelle, and Kirill were between them on the right.

"We must initiate a bond." Delilah informed. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats."

"No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus added, extending his hands outwards to Alec and Kirill. They each grabbed them, their arms stifining. Everyone else followed suit, untill all of them were linked, forming an outline of the pentagrams.

"Now, my sister and I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as we say." Magnus continued. "The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for the memories Riley desires."

"What kind of payment?" Diana asked.

"We shall see, young one." Delilah answered. She cleared her throat. "Now, let us begin."

The two High Warlocks began speaking the foreign language known as Chthonian. As soon as they finished the incantation, the necklace Isabelle wore began pulsing. A gust of wind rushed past them as a creature's low growl was heard.

"Valak is among us." Delilah announced. "Do not break the bond."

The wind picked up, and everyone was struggling to hold on to one another. A black fog swirled over the double pentagram seal, creating a swirling tornado between them.

"It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus informed.

"What does it want?" Ailiz asked.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Delilah answered, a blue smoke cloud comming from her chest into the tornado; an image of her brother, her only living family member.

Isabelle's memory was next, one of Alec. Ailiz's memory was of her sister and parents, sitting near the river Sein in Paris. Diana's memory was of her sweet sixteen, when she, Simon, and Clary snuck out to a party thrown by seniors from their high school. Riley's memory was of her sister, when they were at the park before she went into her coma. Alec's memory was next, and it was of when he and Jace first forged their _parabatai_ bond.

"No, it's not true!" Alec rebuked, shame in his eyes. "The demon deceived me!"

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus warned.

"Alec, it's okay!" Isabelle assured.

"No!" Alec yelled, dropping his hands.

The bond being broken sent a shock wave which sent everyone flying apart and the demon uncontained. Delilah, Magnus, and Diana pooled their magic together to try and contain it.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus groaned, struggling against the demon's power. Delilah and Diana were in the same situation.

The demon reached a smokey tenticle out to grab one of the Shadowhunters; Jace pushed Alec out of the way and was trapped in the demon's hold. Isabelle grabbed his arm, trying to pull him free. Maksim aided her, while Kirill and Alec grabbed his other arm.

"He's slipping!" Maksim grunted.

"Riley!" Isabelle called. "Help us!"

Riley braced herself against the wall and pulled out her Seraph dagger. "Riley, if you kill the demon, your sister's memories will be lost forever!" Magnus warned.

"Help us!" Kirill yelled.

Riley closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts; a single rune appeared in her vision. She reached for her Stele and started drawing the rune she saw on the palm of her right hand. Her eyes flew open and she gripped the dagger with all her strength.

"I command you, relinquish the memories of the one named Clary Fairchild!" Riley ordered, spinning on her heels and jamming the dagger into Valak's chest. "Relinquish them to me." she ordered, staring into the demon's red eyes.

Valak screeched as a thick, white thread twisted itself around Riley's hands, before her eyes glowed the same color. The demon incinerated and created and shock-wave, that threw Riley into the far wall. Her head reared back as images flashed across her vision; Clary's memories from the past 13 years.

Riley hit the floor with a thud, blood trickling down her forehead. Ailiz knelt down beside her, "You okay Ri?" she asked.

"Yeah." Riley answered, brushing back her hair. That's when she saw Alec and Isabelle over an unconscious Jace. "Oh my God, Jace." Riley gasped.

"Jace, get up." Alec pleaded.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Magnus shrugged. "Does he normally just lay like that without moving?"

"Get up. Jace." Riley begged. "Please Jace."

He suddenly lurched up, gasping and coughing. Jace slowly caught his breath, breathing heavily. "I'm all right. I'm all right." he assured everyone. "I'm just getting my second wind."

Alec got up and left the room. Magnus stood by the door. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec." he consoled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec scoffed, walking out.

Magnus cracked a small smile. "You will." he muttered.

"Thank God, you're okay." Riley sighed, meeting his eyes. "For a second there, I thought we lost you."

Jace chuckled. "Remind me again, what's the, count on how many times I saved your life?" he asked, smirking.

Riley giggled. "I think we're even." she answered.

Jace shook his head. "I don't think so." he rebuked.

Riley laughed. "Okay tough guy." she giggled, helping him to his feet; her arms wrapped around his waist. "I'll let you have this one." their eyes met and they smiled at one another.

* * *

Back at the Institute, Riley laid on her stomach, sketching in her sketchbook. The image depicted two girls, twins, sitting next to eachother under a large tree, sitting on golden grass near a crystal lake. Her lips curled into a smile as she colored in their matching fire-colored hair.

Jace stood in the doorway, admiring her for a minute; taking note of the butterfly bandage on her forehead. He knocked on the door, making Riley turn his direction. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." he replied, leaning against the open door. "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Can I come in?" Jace asked.

Riley nodded. "Yeah." she granted. "Of course, always."

Jace smiled and walked in standing in front of her. "You know, that move you did, launching into the tornado, that was pretty impressive." he complimented. "You must have one hell of an instructor."

Riley shrugged. "You could say that. He is pretty impressive." she giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Really though, Jace, I didn't even know what I was doing." she admitted. "I just acted."

Jace smiled. "Riley," he moved to sit next to her on the bed, "you killed one of the Greater Demons. There's not a lot of Shadowhunters who can make that claim."

Riley looked down at her hand, the rune mark still visible on her skin. "I don't even know what this rune means. It just came to me."

"Transference." Jace answered, taking her hand and tracing the rune. "Gives Shadowhunters the ability to transfer anything; feelings, strength, memories."

Riley sighed. "Even though I've gotten Clary's memories, how can I use those combined with mine to find the Cup, and my mom?" she asked, looking into Jace's eyes. "Can I even find her?" she looked away.

"Hey." Jace whispered, moving her face back to meet his. "We will find her. I promise." he caressed her cheek.

Riley wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest. "Thank you for being there today." she sighed. "I don't think I would've had the strength if you weren't there."

Jace rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'll always be there for you, Riley." he reminded, rubbing her shoulders.

"Thanks for trusting me, and believing in me Jace." she added, closing her eyes. "I'm lucky to have you in my life." she pulled away and met his eyes. "I don't ever wanna loose you." she reached up and caressed his cheek.

Jace took her hand and interlocked their fingers. "You never will." he vowed. "Get some sleep, okay?" he stood up, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Riley." his hand slipped out of hers as he walked out.

"Night Jace." she replied, watching him leave. Riley checked her new phone, given to her by Diana, and saw she had one missed call and voicemail from Simon; which was an apology for walking out of the Institute earlier and blowing her off.

Riley sighed and shut her sketchbook, setting it on her nightstand. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling, twisting the purple stone around her neck between her fingers. She closed her eyes, her focus drifting to her family.

* * *

 _[Vision]_

 _She saw her mother encased in a glowing energy field, in some sort of abandoned factory or warehouse, she couldn't tell. A man stood next to Jocelyn, admiring her._

 _"Nice to see you, Riley." he said, glancing to see her._

 _[End Vision]_

* * *

Riley gasped as her eyes shot open and she jolted up. She quickly regained her breathing and touched the stone again, closing her eyes.

* * *

 _[Vision]_

 _The man, Valentine, still watched over Jocelyn. "You know, she's not the only one here." he informed, the vision suddenly shifting to an old, run down lab room, where a girl laid motionless, encased in the same energy field as Jocelyn. Her chest slowly rose and fell, as if she were sound asleep._

 _"Clary." Riley muttered, her voice echoing._

 _"That's right, daughter." Valentine chuckled, his face nearly inches from her. "You want your mother and sister back, dear?" he questioned. "Give me the Cup!"_

 _[End Vision]_

* * *

Riley's eyes opened again and she yanked off the pendent, tossing it on her bed. "Oh my God." she gasped, moisture welling in her eyes. "Mom. Clary." a single tear rolled down her cheek. "They're alive." the realization hit her hard. "Clary's been alive all along."

Riley quickly bolted out of her room, sprinting down the hallway. "Jace!" she yelled. "Jace!"

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Major revelation! Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all the positive reviews.**

 **XOXO~Cyber**


	9. Breaking House Arrest

**Breaking House Arrest**

* * *

Jace held up the purple-stoned necklace, standing at the end of Riley's bed. "And he spoke to you?" he asked Riley, turning to look at her.

Riley nodded. "He said my name." she answered. "He said, "Your mother and sister for the Cup.""

"Who said that?" Alec asked, standing in the doorway.

Jace and Riley both turned in his direction. "Valentine." they both answered together.

"He's with my mother and sister." Riley added.

"And he can speak to you through that necklace?" Alec questioned, walking into the room, standing a foot away from them. "Here, in the Institute?"

"It's like when I saw Dot." Riley compared.

"It's a Portal shard." Jace informed. "That's why your mother made sure you had it."

"All I know is what I saw." Riley sighed, a small smile crossing her lips. "My mother's alive. Clary's alive." a single tear rolled down her cheek. "They're unconscious, but still alive."

"Where are they?" Alec asked, sternly.

Riley wiped the tear and closed her eyes for a quick second. "I don't know." she stammered.

"But you said you saw them." Alec reminded. "Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't remember." she admitted. "It was awful."

"Alec, lighten up." Jace sighed.

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this." Alec rebuked. "Riley, what did you see, exactly?"

"Valentine has my mother." Riley stated, meeting his glare with one of her own. "That's what I saw."

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction." Alec said, calmly. "You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them."

"And how is that working out for ya?" Riley quipped.

"It is my job to protect the Institute." Alec informed. "If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut. Now, let me take a look at that thing." he held out his hand, and Jace dropped the necklace into his open palm. "Now, it's in the proper hands." Alec turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Riley called.

Jace ran out after him. "Alec, where are you going?"

"To put this somewhere safe." Alec answered. "Where no one could be tempted to use it."

Riley scoffed as she kept up with the two boys.

"We should use it." Jace told him, walking right next to Alec. "Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine."

Alec rolled his eyes, walking up to the training area. "If I were Valentine, I'd make you think that you could rescue Jocelyn." he sighed. "And then I'd lure Riley to me and leverage her life, and the lives of her mother and sister, for the Cup." he traced the rune on the floor, bringing up the secret cabinet.

"I like Jace's idea." Riley rebuked, standing with her arms folded over her chest. "We saved Simon from the vampires that way."

"Yeah, vampires." Alec scoffed. "Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires. Valentine is a real threat." he stared down at Riley. "He can't be handled by seven-and-a-half Shadowhunters."

"Eight." Riley corrected, meeting his stare with her own.

"Whatever." Alec brushed off, closing the cabinet. "Leave it there."

* * *

Riley leaned against the headboard of her bed, frantically sketching in her sketchbook. The image depicted two girls on opposite ends of a mirror reaching for one another. Ailiz knocked on the bedroom door. "Are you okay?" she asked, standing in the doorway; wearing a navy-blue tank top and black cargo pants.

Riley sighed. "My mom and my sister are alive." she admitted, licking her lips. "I saw them, then Alec-"

"I heard." Ailiz informed, walking into the room and sitting next to her. "And believe me, there have been many times where I wanted to kill Alec. The dude's a prick and really needs to pull that stick that''s shoved up his ass."

Riley giggled and Ailiz cracked a smile. Both laughed together, easing the tension. Ailiz brushed some of Riley's bangs aside. "But Alec does mean well, in his own mind. He was doing what's best for the Institute." she sighed. "That necklace could potentially be very dangerous."

"I'll take the risk on my own." Riley admitted.

Ailiz shook her head. "The problem is, you're not on your own, Riley." she reminded. "You're part of us now."

Riley sighed. "I just. I wish I knew what to do." she shut the sketchbook and set it to the side. "All of this, it's so new to me. I just; I'll do anything to save them, Clary and my mom."

"I get it." Ailiz sympathized. "You love them." Riley turned to her and nodded. She reached for her neck, and dropped her hand, which Ailiz took and squeezed. "Just because you can't have that necklace, doesn't mean you won't see them again." she reassured. "When we face Valentine, I'll be right there by your side while you rescue your mom and sister."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Ailiz." she replied.

The brunette shrugged. "That's what friends are for." she chuckled, jumping off the bed. "Now, walk with me. Let's grab some breakfast." she pulled Riley off her bed and the two walked out of her bedroom.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" she questioned.

"Fast learner, Ri." Ailiz giggled.

* * *

Diana and Hildegard were in the kitchen, sitting on a couple of bar-stools eating bagels. Riley and Ailiz walked in, still in conversation.

"So, Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted." Ailiz concluded. "I'd be angry, too.

"He took the only way I had to see my mother and sister." Riley scoffed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Plus, he kept asking what Valentine's room looked like."

"Fascinating." Diana chuckled.

Riley rolled her eyes, "He thought I might have seen something that could help us find him."

"And did you?" Ailiz questioned, sipping her coffee.

"I didn't see anything there." Riley admitted. "I think I might know another way." she turned to Diana and Hildy, who were staring at her and Ailiz. "You guys know what we're talking about?"

Diana nodded. "Jace mentioned it to us." she answered.

"When we asked him why Alec was moodier than usual." Hildegard added. "Sorry Riley."

The redhead shrugged. "It's fine." she sighed. "So Diana, did Jace also mention that-"

"That Clary was alive." Diana finished. "Yeah." she set her coffee mug down. "You sure?"

Riley nodded. "I could feel it." she defended. "We are twins after all."

Diana smiled, "I believe you." she accepted. "Now we just-"

"Need to let Simon know." Riley cut off. "Yeah, I tried to call him but no answer." she sipped her coffee. "I want to tell him, but not over the phone."

Isabelle cleared her throat as she walked in with two older women following her. One was in a long, dark blue dress with her dark hair in a low ponytail; her exposed skin covered in runes; Mayrse Lightwood. The second woman had brown hair in tight curls and brown eyes, wearing a black blazer, a dark magenta blouse, a black skirt, and black boots, and also had runes on her visible skin; Cecil Nightwolf

"Morning Izzy." Riley greeted. She turned to Ailiz, "Who're they?"

"Mayrse Lightwood and Cecile Nightwolf." Ailiz answered. "Izzy and Alec's mother, and mine and Hildy's."

"Nice to see you again, Ailiz." Cecile greeted. "Hildegard."

Hildy nodded, meeting her mother's eyes. "Hi mom."

"Nice to see you too, Mom." Ailiz replied. "This is Riley Fray." she motioned to Riley beside her.

"Riley Fairchild." Mayrse Lightwood said, sternly. "You look just like your mother. We know all about you in Idris."

"Idris?" Riley repeated.

"The Shadowhunter homeland." Ailiz clarified. "If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place."

"How's Max?" Diana asked. "We all miss him."

"Little brother." Isabelle whispered to Riley. "Cute but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish."

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute." Mayrse answered. "Where's Jace?"

"Training." Hildegard answered.

Cecile met Ailiz's eyes. "Ailiz, I need to speak with you." she stated. "We have a situation."

Ailiz downed the rest of her coffee and set the cup in the large dishwasher. "See ya later." she whispered to Riley. She patted her sister's shoulder, "Why don't you hang out with Riley for a while, kay?"

"Sure." Hildy replied.

* * *

Mayrse made her way to the training area with Isabelle, Diana, Riley, and Hildegard behind her.

"So where is Idris exactly?" Riley questioned.

"Well the only way to get there is through a portal." Diana answered. "What does that tell you?"

Riley chuckled.

"Lucky for us, the Institute has it's own private portal." Hildy added.

"That's how my mom and Mrs. Nightwolf got here." Isabelle informed.

"Is your mom always this serious?" Riley asked Isabelle, in a low whisper.

Isabelle sighed. "Yeah."

Jace ran through a few more moves before ending his training, and realizing he had a small audiance. "Maryse." he panted, moving to give his adoptive mother a hug. "Hey. It's great to see you. How's everyone in Idris? Where's Max?"

"No Max." Isabelle informed, her and the other girls moving to stand beside him. "Just Mom with her hair on fire."

"I love how you Shadowhunters share." Riley chuckled. "A hidden brother, a secret country, and a private Portal."

"Mother. Welcome back." Alec greeted, joining the group. "We didn't expect you."

"You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." Mayrse informed.

"I am. We are." Alec cleared his throat, standing on the other side of Jace.

"We'll talk about the Institute later." Mayrse said. "Right now, we have a bigger problem."

"What kind of problem?" Hildegard asked.

"The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why." Mayrse answered. "My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk."

"I have Seelie friends." Isabelle reminded.

"Yes, I know about your friends." Mayrse informed. "Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good wrong move, the wrong word. Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion?" she questioned her daughter. 'Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him, them, something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it."

"Wait, wait. I don't understand." Jace cut in. "You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?"

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart." Mayrse reminded.

"Natural order?" Riley repeated. "What are you saying?"

"I can help." Isabelle cut in. "I know how to talk to Seelies."

"She's right." Alec agreed. "She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want."

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." Mayrse rebuffed. "Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control." her eyes turned to Riley, who stood between Diana and Hildegard. "She's caused enough trouble already."

Riley blinked in shock. "Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago." she reminded.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." Mayrse replied, dryly. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here."

"You don't need to tell me that." Alec reminded. "If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

Mayrse chuckled. "You're all so eager to do what you would prefer." she noted. "It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done." she said, sternly. "I have given you your assignments, now carry them out." she ordered. Mayrse pointed to Isabelle and Jace. "You and you, with me, now." she spun on her heels and walked away, with Isabelle and Jace following.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was a window into the weird." she scoffed, turning to face Alec. "What did you do to piss off your mom?"

"I'd guess, for a start," Alec noted, meeting Riley's look. "all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave."

* * *

Alec paced in front of the elevator, waiting for Jace. Once the doors opened and he stepped through, the two boys walked together.

"You're the acting head of this Institute." Jace reminded Alec. "If there's a diplomatic mission, you should go. Let's switch assignments."

"Nope." Alec rebuked. "This time I'm actually gonna obey orders, and babysit your girlfriend."

The two walked up the stairs towards the training area. "Riley?" Jace questioned. "She's more like my responsibility." he grabbed Alec's arm, both stopping. "Hey, you'll keep an eye on her, right?" he asked, seeing a distant look in Alec's eyes. "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

Alec took a deep breath and exhaled. "I, uh." he stammered. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"What did you do?" Jace questioned. "Throw my leather jacket in the washing machine again?"

"This isn't a joke." Alec said, seriously. "At Magnus's, the demon image of you." he elaborated.

"That?" Jace chuckled. "You love me so? I love you, too, Alec." he patted his arm. "Come on, man. We're _parabatai_. We're brothers. We've spent almost our whole lives together. How could we not love each other?" he reminded. "This is what's been bothering you? Seriously?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. You're right. That's true." he stuttered. "I just thought you'd think that.

"Whatever, okay." Jace cut off. "If you want to follow Mom's orders tonight, that's great. But, please, just do me one favor." he asked. "Swear to me you won't take your eyes off of Riley." Jace shook his head. "I can't believe I even asked you that." he chuckled, giving Alec a hug. "You won't let me down." he patted Alec's shoulder before walking off, meeting Izzy for their mission.

* * *

Riley stood alone on the training platform, twirling a bo-staff around her body. Alec ran up the stairs, barely acknowledging her. "Looks like we're stuck with each other." Riley said, holding the staff at her side. "For what it's worth, I think your mom was too tough on you out there."

"Mothers are like that." Alec pointed out.

"Mine's not." Riley rebuked, holding the bo-staff in front of her. "Go ahead. Knock me on my ass. You'll feel better." she challlenged.

"Don't make me say you're right about something." Alec scoffed. "Plant your feet wide."

Riley did as instructed, holding the staff ready. "Why did you let your mom say all those awful things about Izzy?" she asked, grunting as she blocked Alec's move.

"Don't step into the strike. Step through it." Alec told her. He sighed. "Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes."

"So, you're just gonna let her send Jace out instead of you?" Riley questioned. She blocked Alec's next move.

"If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader." Alec said, lunging towards Riley.

The two circled each other, switching ends of the training area. "You know what a leader does, Alec?" Riley questioned. "Makes decisions." she threw the first strike, Alec blocking easily. "You need to find Valentine and stop him." she struck again, only to be blocked. "I need to find Valentine and help save my mother and sister."

The two exchanged blows, blocking each other's advances. Riley spun around and knocked the bo-staff out of Alec's hands. He dodged her next attack, grabbed the staff and flipped her over it. Riley hit the ground flat on her back, grunting.

"You need to work on your defense." Alec told her, offering his hand to help her up. "What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?"

"Of course you have." Riley rebuked, brushing herself off. "But I know you can color outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way."

"Oh, yeah?" Alec questioned. "What's the big thought I'm not thinking?"

"We can still find Valentine." Riley answered. "I might know a way." she sighed. "Over the years, my mother hid a lot from me and Clary, taking us to Magnus is proof of that. But, I've been slowly piecing together my memories and Clary's, and I might've found something. There's a box. Mom didn't think either of us knew." she tightened her ponytail. "All I can say for sure is, she opened it once a year and cried."

"Because?" Alec pressed.

Riley's shoulders sunk. "She told us it belonged to our father." she admitted. "It had his initials, JC, on top."

"But your father's Valentine." Alec reminded. "Why JC?"

"Because she told me us name was Jonathan Clark." Riley answered. "That was a lie. But, whatever was in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him."

"Where can we find the box?" Alec asked.

"I think it's still back at the loft." Riley revealed. "Let's go get it." she voted, leaving the training area.

Alec's phone went off. "Absolutely not." he rebuked. "Not without permission." he answered his phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Alexander. Hi." greeted the cheery voice of a certain High Warlock. "It's Magnus."

* * *

Riley used the distraction to sneak away and run back to her room. She threw on a leather jacket and grabbed her black denim satchel. On her way to the elevators, she ran into Ailiz and Diana.

"What's up Ri?" Ailiz asked, wearing a dark blue crop top and washed jeans with holes in the knees.

"There's something at my mom's loft I need to find." Riley answered. "I need to hurry before Alec finds me."

"Sneaking out, I'm in." Ailiz chuckled. "Diana?"

She brushed her ponytail back, sighing. "What the hell." she agreed. "If it'll help find Clary, I'm all for it. But, just in case, I'm brining my bow and arrows." she snapped her fingers, creating a small portal, which she stuck her hand into, pulling out her weapon of choice.

The elevator doors opened the trio stepped inside. Diana closed her eyes and her hands began to glow, "Hang on girls." she advised, purple mist surrounding them. As the mist grew thicker, the three girls vanished from the elevator just as the doors opened to the main floor of the Institute.


	10. Werwolves Take Action

**Werewolves Take Action**

* * *

The three girls walked the streets of New York.

"This is the first time I've actually been out in the city since waking up." Riley noted. "Without being mission focused, I mean."

"Yeah, we know." Diana chuckled, nudging Riley's arm.

"It's also the first time that Jace isn't hovering near you like a Golden Retriever." Ailiz added, cracking a smile.

Diana stopped and looked across the street, specifically at the Brooklyn Academy of Performing Arts, where her father was the Headmaster.

"I was supposed to go there for classes during the day and train at the Institute after." Diana sighed. "My own version of a normal life."

"Face it honey." Ailiz shook her head. "You may have a mundane father, but you can't have a normal life knowing what we know."

"Yeah, Ailiz." Diana replied. "Come on, let's go."

The three continued down the streets, but stopped when Riley's cell went off.

"Damn, sorry." Riley apologized, digging for her phone.

"Why'd you run out?" Alec snapped, running up to the three girls. "And what's the point of an Invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone? That was childish, sneaking out like that-"

"Simon. Hey." Riley answered her phone. "I know I should have called you right back. I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

Simon groaned on the other line. "You know that thing when you think you're catching a cold, but you never actually get sick?"

Riley quirked an eyebrow. "Not really." she muttered, noticing Alec glaring at her. "Um, can we talk later? Things are kind of insane right now."

"Insane, how?" Simon asked. "Are you okay?"

"Well, a warlock dug his nails into the base of my brain, unlocking my memories from my thirteen year coma. I kind of killed a demon and gained all my sister's memories from the past thirteen years that said warlock took."

"You killed a what?" Simon repeated. "Okay, Riley, where are you?"

"I'm with Ailiz and Diana, near the Brooklyn Performing Arts Academy." Riley answered. "I'm on my way to-"

"Hang up." Alec cut off. "That's it, we have to go. Right now."

"I'm on my way to the loft." Riley finished her statement. "There's something there that I think could help me find my mother."

"Are you crazy?" Simon stuttered. "That's way too dangerous. You think nobody's watching that place?"

"I'm fine." Riley assured. "I'm with Ailiz, Diana, and Alec."

"And those words are supposed to make me feel better how?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I'm coming to help."

"No, Simon, you've been through enough already." Riley rebuked.

"So have you." Simon reminded. "Meet me at the old shortcut. Diana knows the one." he hung up.

Riley sighed and pocketed her phone.

"Mundanes. Look at them." Alec noted. "Running around like ants. Let's go." he grabbed Riley's arm.

"Why do you always look so miserable?" Riley asked him, yanking her arm back.

"I don't." Alec rebuked.

"You do." Riley shot back. "I get it. "It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and everything."

"Excuse me?" Alec quipped. "What?"

Riley chuckled. "What's the big deal?" she shrugged. "I was there when that memory came out. Busted, no?"

"We're _parabatai_." Alec defended.

"Alec, just say it, you'll feel better." Riley told him. "You're in love with Jace."

"Forget it." Alec scoffed. "You're in love with Jace."

Ailiz and Diana chuckled. "The middle school comeback? Nice." Ailiz smirked.

"Alec, we have a real problem to solve, okay?" Riley reminded. She turned to Diana. "Simon mentioned a shortcut to the loft, and said you would know."

Diana nodded. "Come with me." she ordered, motioning the others to follow her.

"This better be quick" Alec huffed, following the girls.

* * *

"Hey." Simon greeted.

"Oh, thanks for being here." Diana sighed, embracing Simon.

"You don't need to do this alone." he told her. "It's not who we are."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Riley asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, it's just a cold." Simon assured. "Not the end of the world."

"The world's been ending for a thousand years." Alec informed. "You get used to it. Now, we need to move."

"Jocelyn's loft is just across the alley." Diana informed.

"All right, well, we have to be careful." Alec wanred. "There are eyes all over this place and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for Riley."

"I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut." Simon promised. "The three of us used to take it back in high school to meet up if we went to parties or something."

"Like my sweet sixteen when went to that senior's party." Diana remembered, smiling. "Clary and I got so wasted."

Alec, Ailiz, and Riley raised their eyebrows.

"Let's just go." Diana suggested.

"Come on." Simon motioned for them to follow.

* * *

He zoomed off, jumping over a wall. Diana blinked before following suit. Ailiz and Riley jumped the wall next, doing front-flips in mid-air before landing gracefully in sync. Alec followed suit, sticking the landing.

"Have you been doing parkour or something?" Diana asked Simon as they walked up the fire escape stairs leading to the loft. "You've gotten a lot better at this."

"I was just gonna say the same thing about you." Simon replied, chuckling.

"Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes." Alec shook his head. "I'll never understand these people."

As Riley approached the loft, she saw various runes painted over the brick. "Wow." she gasped.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock." Diana noted. "Set up by Dot most likely."

"Yo, Riley." Simon called. "What are all these tags?"

"You can see the runes?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss." Simon answered.

"For a Shadowhunter." Ailiz noted. "They should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the Sight?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't know. But whoever drew these should take some lessons. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy."

Riley traced a red heart with the initials SL and CF in the middle. A memory flashed in her mind, but not one belonging to her.

"That's from when Clary and I were engaged to be married." Simon informed, chuckling. "We were eight years old."

"Seems like a whole other world ago, right?" Riley questioned.

Simon nodded. "Yeah."

Riley smiled and went to open the door. She pulled on the handle, which wouldn't budge. "There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon." she sighed.

"Here, let me try." Simon volunteered. He pulled on the handle and the door flew open. "Ladies first."

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Ailiz chuckled, following Diana and Riley into the loft.

The door led directly into Clary's room, which was torched. "Holy crap. Who torched the loft?"

Riley sighed, picking up an ash covered photograph of a man in uniform. "I think my mom did this." she answered. "There's nothing left of Clary here."

"Your mother was trying to erase any trace that either of you existed." Alec noted. "So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting the both of you."

"A lot of good that did Clary." Simon muttered, shifting the weight between his feet, resulting in the floorboards squeaking.

"Simon there's something I-" Riley stated to say.

"These floorboards." Simon pointed out. "They sound different in these two spots. Can't you hear it?" he knelt down and pulled up a loose floorboard.

"Score for the mundane." Ailiz giggled.

"Hey, out of the way." Alec ordered, pushing Simon aside. "There's something down here." he pulled out a medium-sized box with JC engraved on the front. "Is this the box you remembered?" he asked, handing the box to Riley.

"Yeah." she answered, taking the box. "She used to wait till she thought Clary was asleep and then take it out. She even took it a couple times when she visited me in the hospital over the years."

"Well, let's open it." Simon voted.

Riley nodded, flipping the clasp and opening the box. Inside was just a couple of trinkets. "I don't know what any of this is." Riley admitted.

A faint noise got everyone's attention. "There's someone here." Diana informed, pulling out an arrow and holding her bow low, but ready.

"Get what you need." Alec ordered. "Do not move until Diana and I get back. We've been here too long."

Alec and Diana went out the fire escape to see who was on the property. Riley shoved the box into her satchel. Another memory hit her and she dropped to the floor, pulling out another box from underneath the bed.

"What's that?" Ailiz asked.

Riley sniffled, pulling out a ragged stuffed animal that looked like a cross between a bear and a dog. "Puffalump." she muttered. "I remember him." the box contained small photos of Riley and Clary from their birth to their fifth birthday.

Ailiz sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed. "We've got company." she muttered.

"What is it Ailiz?" Riley asked.

"Stay here." Ailiz told her, walking out of the room.

Riley sighed, leaning against the pole of the bed. "Listen Simon, there's something I need to tell you, about Clary." she admitted.

"What Riley?" Simon asked.

Before she could answer, Ailiz re-entered the room. "Guys." she said, making them look in her direction. She stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at her back.

Another man, with a detective's badge on his belt, walked in, saying the three were under arrest. But, the two Shadowhunters wouldn't go willingly. As Riley struggled, her silver bracelet with her name on the plate fell off her wrist. The two detectives led the trio to an unmarked car parked by the curb.

"Hey let us go!" Ailiz snarled, struggling against the muscular one of the two detectives.

"Seriously, we can explain what we were doing there." Riley defended.

"Alaric, please." Simon begged, naming the leaner detective.

"Get in." the muscular one orderd. shoving Ailiz into the backseat of the car.

Alaric shoved Simon and Riley into the back, slamming the door. The other detective, Theo, peeled away from the curb.

* * *

The car pulled up to the Jade Wolf restaraunt on the pier. Alaric and Theo herded the trio inside.

"Why do I keep getting kidnapped?" Simon whispered.

"Not to be self-centered, but I think it's me they're after." Riley replied, rolling her eyes.

Ailiz nodded. "Yeah, you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." she informed.

The three sat down in chairs across from the two men.

"Okay, what is going on?" Riley asked. "Seriously arresting us for trespassing. News flash, that was in my apartment."

"We're just having a little conversation, that's all." Alaric informed.

"Do you always handcuff people you wanna talk to?" Ailiz accused.

"I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profiles ever." Simon whispered to Riley.

"This guy's funny." Theo chuckled. "I like funny."

"Look, I know you're scared, Riley. You don't know the whole story." Alaric said, meeting Riley's eyes. "But a friend of your mother's, Luke, is trying to find you. I can keep you safe." he informed. "You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is."

"Everyone thinks I can find this Cup, but I don't know where it is!" Riley exclaimed.

"Think, Riley." Alaric told her. "I'm trying to give you a chance."

"I can't help you. I'm sorry." Riley apologized. "Now, will you please let us go?"

"Playtime's over." Theo said, standing up.

"Theo, just let me talk some sense into them." Alaric begged.

"No, we did it your way. " Theo rebuked. "Now, we're gonna try it my way." he motioned for one of his friends, who grabbed Simon, yanking him from the chair. "Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies."

"Please, don't hurt Simon, okay?" Riley begged. "I promise you, I swear to you, I do not where this Cup is."

"That's too bad." Theo just shrugged. "Get rid of him."

"Hey, let go of me!" Simon exclaimed as he was dragged to the back of the restaraunt.

"Please, wait, don't hurt him." Riley pleaded.

Ailiz struggled against the handcuffs. "You guys are making a mistake." she growled.

* * *

Five minutes later, the other man came into the room.

"Please, tell me if Simon's okay." Riley begged.

"He's alive." he replied. "For now."

"Thank God." Riley sighed.

"You can thank whoever you want." Theo offered. "But if you don't tell us where the Cup is, we're gonna introduce Gretel here to your friend." A large, grey wolf approached Riley and Ailiz, snarling. "She's one of our fiercest warriors. She'll rip him to shreds."

"You're all werewolves." Riley deducted.

"Yes." Theo confirmed. "Though I'm surprised your girlfriend didn't tell you."

Riley looked over at Ailiz. "What's he talking about."

Ailiz sighed. "Because I'm quarter werewolf." she answered. "I could smell these guys a mile away."

Theo chuckled. "Now, unless you give us the Cup, your funny friend is dog meat."

Gretel stood next to Riley, baring her fangs. Ailiz growled in reply, her sharp canines bared.

"Okay!" Riley exclaimed. "Okay. You win. I'll tell you where the Cup is." she caved. "Just please, let Simon go."

Theo took a chair and sat in it, staring down Riley. "I'm listening." he pressed.

"It's in the loft where you found me." she told them. "There's a loose floorboard in the back bedroom. My mom didn't know that either of us knew, but she hid it there."

Theo motioned to two werewolves guarding the door. "Bring me the Cup." he ordered, which they obliged. He turned back to Riley. "If you're lying I'm not just gonna kill your friend." he threatened. "I'm gonna make you watch as Gretel rips him to shreds."

* * *

Hours passed and soon the sun was set completely.

"What's taking them so long?" Theo growled. Suddenly the alarm went off and the sprinkler system went off. "It's a fire. Find it!" Theo ordered. "I'll take care of the girls. Go."

Theo grabbed the two girls by their arms and led them out of the restaurant. He opened a storage container and tossed them in there.

"There's more than just us." Ailiz informed, her eyes glowing green. "And when they get here, you won't stand a chance."

"We'll see." Theo challenged. "Keep your mouths shut!" he slammed the door and locked it.

"Great." Riley sighed.

"Ri, don't give up yet." Ailiz told her. "We can get outta here."

"How?" Riley asked.

Ailiz's witchlight tumbled out of her pocket, lighting up the container. "There's a sheath in my boot where my Stele is." she said, inching her boot closer to Riley's hands. "I need you to get it out for me. Then I can draw the unlocking rune to unlock your cuffs, and then you can do the same for me."

"How are you-" Riley began to ask, but she felt the handle of the Stele in Ailiz's boot.

"Trust me." Ailiz cut off.

Riley slowly pulled the Stele from the boot sheath, grasping it tightly Ailiz moved and took the Stele from Riley using her teeth. She carefully drew the rune, and the cuffs disintegrated. Returning the favor, Riley did the same for Ailiz, following her instructions on how to draw the rune.

"We make a great team, Riley." Ailiz noted, helping her up.

"Yeah, we do." Riley agreed. "I guess I don't need Jace all the time."

"He might find your new independent badassness, kinda hot." Ailiz predicted.

Riley rolled her eyes and pulled her Stele from her pocket and walked up to the front of the container and drew another rune. The lock ignited into flames, making both girls jump back.

* * *

The door flew open and Luke stood there. "I finally found you, Riley." he said.

"Stay away from her." Ailiz growled, lunging towards Luke.

Luke groaned and braced himself, tossing her into more containers behind him. Riley backed away, panting. She held her Stele up defensively in front of her.

"Riley." Luke called.

"You stay away from me!" Riley ordered.

"Don't be afraid." Luke told her. "I traced Alaric's car to the pier when he didn't return my calls. I'm here to help you, Riley."

"Oh, really?" Riley questioned. "Then why did you toss Ailiz into those containers?"

"She attacked me." Luke deafened.

"Don't come any closer!" Riley yelled, holding her Stele out in front of her. "You want the Mortal Cup, just like everyone else."

"You know you can't cast spells with that thing?" Luke reminded, swiftly taking it from her. "You need more training. And we gotta go. Now!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Riley shrieked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace safe." Luke answered. "These people aren't messing around. They will kill you."

* * *

As Luke turned a corner, Jace and Alec blocked his path. In a flash, Luke went down and Riley went from his shoulder to Alec's arms.

"You okay?" Jace asked Riley, standing in front of her.

She nodded. "I will be."

Ailiz cracked her neck. "Let's find the mundie and get the hell outta here." she voted. "Come on."

Isabelle and Diana, along with Maksim and Kirill rescued Simon from the restaurant, and met Ailiz, Riley, Jace, and Alec around front.

"You okay Simon?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "You?"

Riley nodded.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us." Jace reminded. "So maybe we should get going."

"Wait, the box. My satchel." Riley gasped. "I think I left it at the loft."

"No, we've got it." Diana informed.

"I didn't screw up everything." Alec added.

"Let's get out of here, then." Simon voted.

Isabelle held out her hand. "Wait, Simon! Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves." she ordered.

Soon, the group found themselves surrounded by snarling werewolves.

"This can't be good." Kirill groaned.

"We're surrounded." Maksim noted.

"Everyone, stay together." Jace called, and everyone, minus Simon and Riley, pulled out Seraph blades, staying in a tight circle.

A larger werewolf came out of the restaurant, baring his fangs.

"Oh my God." Riley gasped, gripping onto Jace's arm.

"There's the Alpha." Ailiz noted.

A howl came from the distance and another wolf attacked the Alpha and a fight ensued.

"He's helping us." Riley gasped.

"Or cutting in line to kill us." Simon rebuked.

The fight died down and the Alpha shifted back to human form.

"The alpha's dead." Isabelle said.

The challenging wolf limped out from behind the cargo containers. He shifted back to human form as well, revealing it was Luke. "Luke." Riley gasped. Luke stood tall as the other wolves howled, returning to human form.

"What is it? What's happening?" Riley asked, looking at Jace.

"When a werewolf kills the Alpha leader, he becomes the new Alpha." Jace answered. "Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now."

Luke met Riley's eyes, panting. "Riley." he gasped.

Riley moved to approach him, but Jace stopped her. "It's okay Jace." she assured, stepping forward.

"You're so beautiful." Luke told her. "I promised your mother I'd be there to protect you."

"Thank you." Riley replied. Luke smiled and fell forward. "Luke! Oh, my God!" Riley exclaimed, catching his body.

Jace went to help, but Alec stopped him. "Hey, we need to get Riley back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business." he advised.

"Why don't you stay out of it." Jace snapped. "I'm going to help Riley."

"We have to report back to our mother." Alec reminded.

"You and Isabelle can do that." Jace told him, sheathing his blade. "I'll be fine on my own." he pulled Riley aside. "His wounds are deep." he whispered. "Only a warlock's magic can cure an Alpha's bite."

"We have to get him to Magnus." Riley pleaded. "Jace, we-"

"Hey, that's exactly what we're gonna do." he agreed, cupping her cheek. "We have to get him to his car."

Jace and Riley helped Luke to his car while Simon fired up the engine.

"Ailiz, here." Diana handed the keys to Ailiz's motorcycle to her. "I drove it here."

"You comin?" Ailiz questioned.

Diana nodded and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Ailiz followed Simon as they made their way to Magnus' lair.


	11. Saving Luke

**Saving Luke**

* * *

Riley and Simon dragged a groaning Luke into Magnus' living room, with Diana and Ailiz close behind.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"He was attacked!" Simon answered.

"He needs a warlock." Riley added. "He needs you."

Delilah grabbed a white sheet and draped it over the couch. "Put him here." she ordered.

Riley and Simon laid him on the sheet. "Where are you?" Luke muttered, a coat of sweat on his face. "I can't find you." Riley tried shushing him, but he just kept groaning. "Where are you? Jocelyn! Where are you?"

Luke reached up and Riley took his hand. "No, Luke, it's Riley." she corrected. "Can you hear me?"

Luke panted, catching his breath. "Riley, listen to me. You have to listen to me." he rasped. "I have to tell you, just in case-"

"No, don't even say it." Riley cut off, tears burning her eyes.

"No, listen to me." Luke rebuffed. "You need to know! Listen..." he trailed off.

"Was he bitten by an alpha?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ailiz questioned.

"Three, two, one..." Delilah counted down. Suddenly, Luke's body tensed up and his eyes glowed green, and he let out a vicious growl.

"Oh, my God." Riley gasped, jumping back.

"Hold him down." Delilah ordered. Simon, Diana, Ailiz, and Riley did as instructed, pushing Luke down onto the couch.

"We don't have a lot of time." Magnus informed, coming from his kitchen. He stuck a piece of grey bark in Luke's mouth. "It'll take a few moments to take effect."

"What's happening to him?" Riley asked, worridly.

"Random werewolf transformation." Ailiz answered. "It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite." she looked up at the two warlocks. "You have to help him."

* * *

Luke's body relaxed and he laid still. Delilah ran and grabbed a first aid kit, and began bandaging Luke's wounds. Riley leaned against a brick pillar, watching Luke intently.

"You okay?" Ailiz asked, standing next to Riley with her arms folded over her chest.

Riley blinked back the tears ad licked her lips. "I remember him." she muttered. "From before my coma." she sniffled. "I remember him always being there, always around. As far as Clary and I understood back then, he was the only father we ever knew." Riley bit her lip and took a shuddering breath. "I can't lose him."

Ailiz nudged her arm. "Hey, the two High Warlocks of Brooklyn are taking care of him." she reminded, wrapping her arm around Riley's shoulders. "He's in the best of hands."

"The bark will stop the transformation for now." Magnus informed, walking into the living room carrying a stack of bowls.

Delilah followed, carrying an armful of various herbs and liquids. "But Luke needs an antidote to stop the poison in his system." she added. "Unfortunately, we don't have all the ingredients here."

"Just tell me what you need and how to get it." Riley said.

"No, you stay here." Magnus ordered. "Luke will need you if he wakes up."

"When he wakes up." Riley corrected.

"I'll go." Simon and Jace said at the same time, entering the living room from two seperat ways.

Ailiz burst out laughing when she saw dried blood on Jace's nose. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Luke's car may have found its way into a pole while I was stashing it." Jace answered, shooting a glare at Ailiz. He rolled his eyes. "I don't do mundane driving."

"Yeah, apparently." Ailiz chuckled.

Jace ignored her and grabbed a tissue, wiping the blood from his nose. "What do you need for the antidote?" he asked the two warlocks.

"Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite." Magnus answered.

"One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two seconds." Simon said, moving to leave.

Jace pushed him back. "I know a guy." he informed. "And, I don't need him."

"Too bad." Simon rebuked. "You're getting me." he turned to Riley. "That's what friends do, right Riley?"

Riley met his eyes and nodded. "Right, yeah." she agreed.

"I can get the Idris fulgurite." Diana volunteered, making everyone look at her. "What, I have some at the family home in Idris." she slung her quiver over her shoulder. "I'll be right back." she snapped her fingers and created a portal. "And Jace, try not to kill my best friend." she added, stepping through the portal.

"And I can get the Phoenix eyes." Delilah suggested. "See you soon, brother." she chuckled as she created a portal. "And remember, we need to save the werewolf." she winked as she stepped into the swirling purple mist.

"One more thing." Magnus called. "I need Alexander."

"Uh, why do you need Alec?" Jace asked.

"Virgin Shadowhunter energy." Magnus answered.

"That explains so much." Simon scoffed.

"Um, Alec, yeah." Jace cleared his throat. "I can't."

"Jace, just ask, please." Riley begged, walking up to him. "You guys need to talk." she rubbed his arm.

Jace looked into Riley's eyes and relaxed. He grabbed Simon by the front of his shirt. "Just don't speak to me." he ordered as they walked out.

* * *

Riley sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Magnus went right to work, preparing the potion with the ingredients he already had.

"What's all this for?" Riley asked, her voice lined with panic.

"The base for the potion." Magnus answered, handing her a spoon. "Stir." he ordered, as he began mixing two liquids. "We need to have it ready before my sister, the young warlock, and your boy toys get back."

"What if they don't get back in time?" Riley wondered.

"You can't think like that, biscuit." Magnus told her, patting her cheek.

Riley took a shuddering breath. "That's all I can think about." she sighed.

'Riley, take a deep breath." Ailiz soothed, standing next to her.

Riley rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." she admitted. "Okay, it's one thing to read about monsters and demons, but it is completely different to see them up close and personal." she scoffed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Ailiz patted her shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short."

Magnus nodded, in agreement, tossing in a few more ingredients. "She is right." he agreed. "You forget, I've seen you in action, Riley Fairchild. You're more powerful than you think you are."

"You did kill a Greater Demon." Ailiz reminded, grinning. "In a pretty badass way."

"Jocelyn!" Luke shouted, startling everyone. "No, don't...don't touch her."

Riley ran to his side taking his hand. "Luke, I'm here." she soothed. "I'm here."

"Let me take your pain away." Magnus offered.

"No. No." Luke rebuked, gasping.

"Agitation only makes the venom work faster." Magnus reminded.

"I need to tell Riley." Luke rasped.

"Save your strength." Riley advised, squeezing his hand.

"No, you need to know." Luke rebuked.

"Magnus, do it." Riley pleaded.

Luke grabbed Magnus' arm. "You need to tell her, all of it." he said, gasping. "Promise me."

Magnus snapped his fingers and his hands hovered over Luke's body, blue smoke coming from his palms. "The poison is spreading." he noted. "Your suitors need to hurry. As do my sister and Diana."

A portal opened and Diana stepped through. "Idris fulgurite." she announced, holding up a small vial.

A second portal opened and Delilah stood by the table. "Fresh supply of Phoenix eyes." she stated, holding up a large tinted jar.

"Delilah mix those two and add them to the potion." Magnus told his sister.

Delilah nodded, her and Diana running to the table and combining the two ingredients into the antidote.

Riley looked at Magnus as he finished his spell on Luke. "Tell me what?" she asked. "What's so important that Luke risked his life?"

"Everything Jocelyn hoped to hide from you and your sister." Magnus answered. "When your sister was younger, I'd watch her sketching. It was her bliss." he added. "And from what I've seen in your eyes, you have the same bliss. You're gonna need some now."

Riley sighed. "Ever since waking up, I've been drawing when I can." she informed, digging out the book of her artwork from her satchel. She flipped through the pages, stopping on the one she drew of two girls reaching for eachother with a wall between them.

"I guess the art gene runs in the family." Magnus noted. "You're the woman your mother always knew you could be."

"But tried to keep me from being." Riley sighed. "She kept this entire world a secret from us." she traced over the image. "Clary's alive, Magnus."

"Really?" Magnus questioned.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I found out the other day." she leaned against the table. "I've been trying to tell Simon, but something else always comes up; getting kidnapped by werewolves, Luke's injuries."

"It's gonna be okay Riley." Ailiz assured, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

Magnus cleared her throat. "The reason why Luke is risking his life is because you, Riley Fairchild, need to know how you got here."

"Will it help me find my mother and sister?" Riley asked.

"That's the only reason I can think of why Luke would be so adamant." Magnus answered.

Riley sighed, looking at Ailiz, before meeting Magnus' eyes. "I'm ready." she said, walking up to him. "Bring it, warlock."

* * *

Ailiz and Diana left the room to make some tea for everyone; also giving Riley some time alone with Magnus and Delilah. She sat in a decorative chair with a large sketchbook and colored pencils.

"When I first heard about your father, around the time he and Jocelyn first got together, long before the Uprising and the Circle, Valentine elevated the Morgenstern name to be synonymous with virtue." Magnus informed, as Riley began drawing without much thought. "And your mother was at his side. But by the time my people came to know him, barely two years later, his name had become synonymous with devastation. Your mother told me it was then she first saw the signs."

Delilah sighed, pouring herself a glass of wine. "We'd all stood with the Clave for centuries." she went on.

"How could that not matter to him?" Riley asked, moisture welling in her eyes.

Delilah patted her shoulder. "He was obsessed with ensuring purity of blood. Convinced that the impurities were a threat to peace." she answered.

"He was the threat to peace." Riley scoffed.

"Mad men rarely make sense." Magnus reminded. "Mostly, they just hate. And he hated the Downworlders, for the gifts that we possess that he could not have. He hated us enough to kill us all."

Riley shook her head. "Ever since my mother and sister were kidnapped, and the Shadow World invaded my life, so many Downworlders have helped me, not even thinking about what it might cost them." she remembered. "How could Valentine not see good in any of them?"

"He was blinded by his ambition." Delilah answered, sipping a glass of red wine.

"Why didn't the Clave stop him?" Riley asked.

Magnus sighed. "He was clever. He and his followers, they managed to convince the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the Accords in some way." he informed. "Complete fabrications."

Riley shook her head, putting the finishing touches on a section of her drawing; two hands intertwined, attached to bodies laying flat on their backs in the grass. "How could the Clave not see?"

Delilah took another sip of wine. "Shadowhunters believe in the Law as absolute." she said. "They could never conceive of one of their own going astray."

Riley laughed. "Astray." she repeated, shaking her head as she further sketched details on her artwork; two girls laying in golden grass with their hands intertwined. "My father didn't go astray. He went insane."

Magnus poured himself another glass of whiskey. "What happened back then is happening again." he informed. "The Clave refuses to believe that Valentine's a threat. Nineteen years ago, their lack of vision allowed the Circle to almost decimate the entire Shadow World."

"That was the Uprising?" Riley questioned, her ponytail draped over her shoulder. By this time, Ailiz was sitting on the armrest of the chair and Diana was leaning against the table the potion sat on, both girls listening to the story.

"Yes." Magnus confirmed. "Valentine wanted to create a new Shadowhunter army. And for that, he needed the Mortal Cup."

"He knew it would be on display at the signing of the Accords as a show of the Clave's power." Delilah continued, pouring herself another glass of wine. "He seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. Destroy the Accords, murder Downworlders, and secure the Cup."

"How could my mom and Luke be a part of something like this?" Riley pondered, adding color to her artwork; shading in the two girls' hair a mixture of orange and red.

"Jocelyn and Luke tried to prevent the Uprising." Delilah told Riley. "They tried to change Valentine's mind about Downworlders."

"Obviously, they didn't." Ailiz scoffed, crossing her legs.

"If it wasn't for Jocelyn and Luke, the Circle would have won." Magnus informed.

Riley shrugged her shoulders, putting the finishing touches on her drawing; depicting her and Clary holding hands while laying in a golen field with the sun shining down on them.

"Wow, that's amazing." Ailiz complimented. "You take requests?"

Riley chuckled. "Maybe once this craziness calms down." she replied, nudging Ailiz's arm. She sighed. "Ever since I found out Valentine was my father, I wondered how my mother could be married to someone like that, and why she stayed."

"She had to stop him. And safeguard the Cup." Delilah answered. "Everything Jocelyn did, she did to save the people she'd sworn to protect. She took her oath as a Shadowhunter seriously."

"I understand, but how does that help me find the Cup?" Riley asked, setting the pencils to the side.

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe Luke thinks if you know your mother better, you'll know where she hid it." he guessed.

"Then, tell me why she gave up being a Shadowhunter." Riley said, flipping to a blank page in the sketchbook.

"Because the one thing in the world she loved more is you and Clary." Delilah replied, rubbing her shoulder. "She had to protect you two."

Riley sighed. "From our father, the lunatic." she scoffed, leaning back in the chair.

Luke groaned and started panting again. Everyone rushed to check on him, Riley kneeling down by the couch. "Luke?" she questioned.

"The magic's wearing off." Diana noted.

"It was our fault." Luke panted. "All our fault." he groaned and his body tensed up.

Riley lifted up the gauze pad over the Alpha bite, "It's getting worse." she gasped. "Simon and Jace aren't back yet. Magnus, please help him."

She backed off as the High Warlock took her place. Magnus snapped his fingers and held his hands a few inches above Luke's chest, emitting blue smoke. "This is just a temporary fix." he informed. Delilah and Diana stood on either side of him and pooled their magic together with his.

"Jace and Simon better hurry up." Ailiz scoffed, pacing back and forth.

* * *

As the minutes dragged on, the three warlocks were loosing power, and the loft started shaking. "I'm running out of magic." Magnus exclaimed. "We're all running low."

"What do I do?" Riley asked.

Diana caught her breath. "Neither one of us can leave him."

"The potion stock still needs Komodo scale." Delilah informed.

"Find it, add the rest when they get here." Magnus added. "You'll have to feed it to Luke."

"What about you?" Riley questioned, concerned.

"We'll hold on as long as we can." Magnus replied. "Go!"

Riley ran into the kitchen area searching for the Komodo scale, while Ailiz made sure the potion didn't end up on the floor. Alec ran nto the room, and went straight to Magnus. He took Magnus' hand, lending him the strength, while Delilah and Diana backed off, catching their breath.

"Riley!" Jace and Simon called, as she ran into the room.

"We have to hurry." Riley told them, running to the potion. She dumped in the remaining ingredients and quickly mixed it together. She poured a small amount in a glass and hurried to Luke, tilting his head up and making him drink the potion.

Luke's breathing regulated and he recovered rather quickly. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Riley. "Hey there Riley." he sighed.

* * *

With the help of Ailiz and Simon, Magnus, Delilah, and Diana moved Luke to one of the bedrooms, making sure he was comfortable. Riley was busy cleaning up the living room. Alec walked behind her, picking up the books that fell.

"Alec, wait." Riley halted. "If you hadn't gotten here in time." she sighed. "I'm just glad you and Jace are okay now." she walked up to him, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I didn't do this for Jace." Alec rebuked.

Riley nodded. "Then I'm glad you did it for you." she hugged him, "Thanks." she pulled away, still smiling.

Jace joined them, hugging Alec in gratitude. "Thank you." he whispered. Alec nodded and walked into another room. Jace turne to Riley, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have an interesting effect on people, Riley Fray." he noted, smirking.

"He helped save Luke's life." Riley defended. "You all did. Thank you."

"For what?" Jace asked. "For running an errand?"

"For having my back." Riley giggled.

Jace cupped Riley's cheek, looking into her eyes. "I'm always gonna have your back." he promised.

Riley reached up and took his hand, laughing softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing heavily. "Really Jace. From the bottom of my heart, thanks so much." she whimpered. "As far back as I can remember, Luke's the only father-figure I've known."

Jace pulled away, draping Riley's ponytail over her shoulder. "You can always count on me Riley." he told her. "I'll never abandon you when you need help."

Riley leaned up and kissed his cheek, caressing the back of his neck with her thumb. Simon entered the room, clearing his throat. "Riley, Luke's asking for you." he told her.

"Yeah." She chuckled, walking that way. "Thanks Simon." she gave him a one armed hug, before heading into Luke's room.


	12. Unlocking Riley

**Unlocking Riley**

* * *

Riley stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. Luke looked over at her, then looked away.

"You know you can't avoid the question, right?" Riley scoffed. "I know Mom probably swore you to secrecy, but you've stood up to her before." she sat on the end of the bed. "Why did you let Mom go to Magnus that day? You could've stopped her."

"She wanted you and Clary to have normal lives." Luke defended.

"Look how well that turned out." Riley pointed out, leaning against the bed frame. She walked around and stood at the end, leaning into the railing. "Look, the last few days, I have not had all of the information."

"And you still don't." Luke cut in. "But you need to know everything. It'll help you find the Mortal Cup."

"How?" Riley asked.

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Luke answered.

Riley sighed. "I do, more than anything." she confirmed. "Nothing you say is ever gonna change that. Okay, but you have to trust me, too."

"All right." Luke cleared his throat. "Magnus told you about the Uprising? About the Valentine who murdered all those people?"

Riley nodded. "Yes." she answered.

"The reason he became that man was our fault; mine and Jocelyn's." Luke admitted.

Riley shook her head. "I don't believe you." she rebuked, pacing in front of the door.

"We betrayed him, Riley." Luke continued. "Your mother and I. We fell in love."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "Did you..." she stammered. "Wait. Are you my?"

"No." Luke cut off. "No, we never-"

"Slept together?" Riley finished, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I mean, no!" Luke exclaimed. "Your parents were married." he went on. "Valentine was my _parabatai_. We both loved him." he met her eyes. "But as his rhetoric got more violent and he became more combative with the Clave, we started to worry." he sighed. "We tried to help him, tried to temper him, but he just kept pulling away. That just drew us closer together." he looked up at Riley, who was again leaning against the bed frame.. "We knew it was wrong, but we couldn't deny it, or hide it."

"So what did Valentine think about all that?" Riley asked.

Luke sighed. "Valentine became convinced we were having an affair. He was obsessed with winning Jocelyn's heart back." he answered. "For love, he was willing to do anything, even compromise his own principles." he went on. "He became fixated on becoming a better soldier. That led him to do the unthinkable, experiment with Downworlder blood. Once he crossed that line, we never got him back again." he looked down at his hands. "In the end, our love did more damage to Valentine than anything anybody else could have done. We broke his heart."

"At least now I know he had one." Riley scoffed. "Before his crazy, distorted world view set in." she looked at Luke, twisting the end of her ponytail around her finger. "What was he like back then?" she asked. "Before he, you know-"

"In the early days of the Circle?" Luke questioned. "He was honorable, idealistic. He was charismatic."

Riley smiled. "Just Mom's type, huh?" she chuckled. "Just like you."

"Oh, no. No." Luke rebuked. "I never came close. He was a leader. Devoted to protecting us from dying pointless deaths."

"And you believed in him." Riley finished.

Luke chuckled. "If your best friend told you he had the cure for cancer, you'd want to believe him, too." he pointed out.

"Well, I'd probably give him the benefit of the doubt at least." Riley shrugged, sitting on the bedside.

"Which is what I did. What we all did." Luke agreed. "The demons were winning. We couldn't train our people fast enough to keep up." he continued. "Val wanted the Clave to use the Mortal Cup to create more Shadowhunters, but that just made them angry."

"Isn't more Shadowhunters a good thing?" Riley questioned.

"Not the way he was proposing." Luke answered. "Ever since the Angel Raziel created the first Shadowhunters with the Cup, it's been forbidden to use the Cup again to rebuild their forces." he informed. "Jocelyn and I, we tried pulling him back, but he just misconstrued that as..."

"The affair." Riley finished. She looked at Luke, placing her hand over his. "It's not your fault, Luke." she assured. "There's no way you two could have pushed him over the edge. He did that to himself, with the blood injections."

Luke squeezed Riley's hand. "And the more injections he took, the deeper it seemed he descended into madness." he added. "He once caught Jocelyn sketching and once he saw the image, he swore he would make everyone see the truth."

"Magnus never told me that part." Riley told him.

"He didn't know." Luke admitted. "There are some things Jocelyn and I never talked about."

"Why would she hide that she's an artist?" Riley asked. "Especially from Clary and I?"

"Because after that night, she locked that part of herself away." Luke answered. "She never wanted our lives to affect you and your sister."

Riley licked her lips, setting the large sketchbook off to the side. "What did my-our-father do?" she asked.

"Your mother is the only other person I ever told this to." Luke sighed. "Valentine asked me to back him up on a mission. Some farmers had gone missing. He said it was werewolves." he continued. "He betrayed our _parabatai_ bond. And then he betrayed everything else he believed in." Luke looked away. "For a while, I thought he'd killed her. He wanted us both dead. He killed thousands. Turned Shadowhunter against Shadowhunter." he met Riley's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Riley nodded. "God only knows what he'd do if he got the Cup." she replied.

"We have to get the Cup before Valentine does." Luke declared.

"But I don't know where it is." Riley informed. "Or even where to start looking."

"It all starts and ends with you." Luke told her.

Riley scoffed. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I know Jocelyn." Luke defended. "You're one of the few people she would have trusted with the location of the Cup. You and Clary."

"If she trusted us so much, why didn't she tell me any of this?" Riley questioned.

"She didn't think this was gonna happen." Luke answered, sitting up. "She made provisions just in case it did. The potion she drank, the portal shard she gave you." he sighed. "Jocelyn said that I should tell you everything about our past. That it would unlock you."

"What does that even mean?" Riley asked, frustrated.

"I don't know!" Luke exclaimed. "But you do."

Riley scoffed, standing up and running her fingers through her ponytail. "I'm just barely piecing my memory together with Clary's memories I took from Valak."

Luke sighed. "There are clues, hidden inside the mundane world." he clarified. "Think Riley."

"I don't remember anything." Riley defended. "I've just barely begun piecing the memories together. If Mom hid the clues, I don't know what they are." she paced a couple more times. "You said you had to tell me everything. Maybe there's something you forgot." she looked around the room, then remembered the box. Riley opened her satchel and pulled it out, sliding back on the bed. "What is this? Mom told Clary that this originally belonged to our father, but Valentine is our father." she showed the box to Luke. "Who is "JC"?"

"I want you to remember your father could be a good man." Luke told her

"After what he did to you-" Riley rebuffed.

"This is worse, Riley." Luke cut off.

"I don't care!" Riley exclaimed. "Luke, I want to know. I need to know." she defended. "You said so yourself. You have to tell me everything."

Luke sighed heavily. "'JC' stands for Jonathan Christopher." he answered. "Your brother."

Riley gasped and her eyes widened, leaning back. "I have a brother?" she repeated, still in shock.

"You did." Luke corrected. "He died in a fire at Fairchild Manor. A fire that your father set."

Riley gripped the top of the box. She bit her lip and thrust it down, and with a low hum of power, it merged with her page. Riley gasped, "That's it." she declared. "That's the ending of the story that my mother needed me to hear, but, is that what she meant to unlock?" she asked, as Luke took the paper. "How did I do that?"

"There are Shadowhunters that have unusual Angelic Powers, but I've never seen anyone do what you just did." Luke informed.

Riley blinked as a similar instance flashed across her memory; Clary setting a piscotti on an open page of sketchbook one second, then the next it merged with the paper. She took the page from Luke, running her finger over the perfect sketch. "Can these powers be inherited?" she asked, looking up at Luke.

"I think so." Luke answered.

Riley chuckled softly and met Luke's eyes. "I know where my mother hid the Cup." she told him, smiling.


	13. Jailbreak

**Jailbreak**

* * *

Riley looked out the balcony window of Magnus' loft. She turned to face everyone, "I know where the Cup is." she informed, smiling.

"Come again?" Jace questioned.

"Tarot cards." Riley answered. "My mom, she must have painted them years ago, but the Mortal Cup has to be hidden inside the Ace of Cups. The card looks exactly like it." she looked around at everyone. "Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find-"

"Dot." Diana cut off. "She would always keep the cards in her shop below Jocelyn's loft." she informed.

"If Dot had the cards when she was taken, we don't have much time." Jace reminded.

"If Valentine gets his hands on the Cup-" Riley stared.

"We know." Magnus interrupted. "If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyonce riding on a dinosaur through Times Square. People would notice."

"But he can control demons." Riley reminded. "I've seen it."

Delilah sighed, drinking a glass of wine. "Paying off a few demons is easy, especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect."

"Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card." Jace chuckled.

"Opening the gates of hell, that's a little more tricky." Magnus noted.

"Valentine doesn't have the cards." Luke told them, walking into the living room. "I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct." he added. "When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and I cleared everything out, 'cause I didn't want the Circle to track her."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Lot of good that did since Valentine has her anyway." she muttered.

"This should be easy." Diana smiled.

"Hmm, that's what General Custer said." Magnus rebuked.

"Magnus is right." Luke agreed. "Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet."

"Discreet?" Ailiz repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Diana chuckled. "No offense Luke, but uh, you look like something out of _The Mummy_ movie."

"We'll go in the morning." Luke suggested. "Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix."

"He does have a point." Ailiz agreed. "Besides, if we're gonna face opposition, we need our rest."

"Then it's settled." Delilah concluded.

* * *

Riley laid in the queen sized bed, sketching in her sketchbook as Ailiz was brushing her hair and pulling it into low pigtails.

"In whatever free time you have, you always have your nose in your sketchbook." Ailiz noted, climbing into bed next to Riley.

"Guess it runs in the family." Riley replied, shading in the dark brown hair of one of the two girls she sketched. Two girls stood back to back, their arms folded over their chests.

"Riley." Ailiz said, putting her hand on the other girl's knee, making the redhead look over at her. "Once we get the Cup, that's one step closer to getting your mom and sister back."

Riley nodded and shut the sketchbook. "I know." she sighed, setting the sketchbook on the nightstand. "But we still need to locate Valentine."

"One step at a time sweetie." Ailiz reminded. "Get some rest." she turned off the bedside lamp on the nightstand next to her.

"Night Ailiz." Riley said, turning off her lamp.

"Night Riley." Ailiz replied, drifting off.

Riley sighed and laid on her side, back facing Ailiz. Her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

 _[Riley's Dream]_

 _Dressed in a dark purple tank top, dark denim jeans, knee-high black boots, and a black leather jacket with her red hair pulled in a ponytail, Riley ran through a long corridor with a glowing Seraph blade in hand._

 _"Clary!" she called. "Mom!" Riley looked around, and kept running._

 _"Riley." a man's voice spoke. Riley spun around and saw Valentine standing a few feet away from her, the Circle rune on his neck glowing. "My, my, you're certainly beautiful."_

 _"Stay away from me!" Riley screamed, holding her blade ready to attack._

 _"It's alright sweetheart." Jocelyn's voice soothed. She stepped into the light, standing at Valentine's right. "It's all gonna be okay." the Circle rune glowed at the base of her neck._

 _"We're together now." another girl's voice said. Stepping up to Valentine's left was Riley's twin sister, Clary. "We can be a family again." she too had a Circle rune on her neck._

 _Riley shook her head and stepped back. "No." she muttered._

 _"We are family." Valentine reminded. "Family sticks together. We're stronger that way."_

 _Riley passed by a mirror and saw her reflection; a Circle rune glowed at the base of her neck. Clary stood beside her and Valentine and Jocelyn stood behind them. "Together, the Morganstern family will rise to glory and power, and every Shadowhunter will bow to us."_

 _[End Dream]_

* * *

"No." Riley muttered, clutching the pillow.

"Riley." Ailiz called, shaking the girl. "Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Riley shot up panting, clutching the blankets. Ailiz rubbed her shoulder, calming her down. "Must've been one hell of a nightmare." Ailiz noted.

"You have no idea." Riley agreed, leaning back into the pillows. "I saw Valentine with my mom and Clary. He was saying we're family; that he wanted the Morganstern family to rise to power."

Ailiz put her hands on Riley's shoulders, turning the redhead to face her. "Valentine may be your father, but you're nothing like him." she assured. "You're a good person."

Riley hugged Ailiz, sighing in relief. "Thanks Ailiz, I needed that." she replied, smiling. "I needed that."

Ailiz grinned. "Well, once we know where he's hiding, I'm gonna be there by your side. All the way." she promised.

Riley nodded. "Well, first thing's first," she threw the blankets off her body. "we have the Cup to find first."

* * *

Dressed in mundane fashion Luke led Riley, Jace, Diana, and Ailiz to the NYPD precinct he worked at.

"All right, the cards are on my desk." Luke told the four Shadowhunters. "It shouldn't take long."

"All right." Jace chuckled, starting to walk towards the building.

Luke halted him. "It'll be easier to avoid unnecessary attention if I do this alone." he added.

"We'll wait here." Riley promised.

Luke nodded and headed inside. Jace scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It sounded boring anyway."

Ailiz and Diana just rolled their eyes and chuckled. "Oh Riley, I meant to give you this earlier." Jace remembered, pulling a silver bracelet from his jacket pocket. "When you were taken from the loft, I tried to track you using it."

"My bracelet." Riley gasped. "I thought I lost it."

Jace shook his head. "No, I just held onto it." he fastened it on her wrist. "There, where it rightfully belongs."

* * *

After a half-hour passed, the four were starting to get worried.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Riley sighed, pacing back and forth. "What is taking him so long?"

"I know a way we could find out." Jace threw out. "Just go in and see for ourselves."

"Luke told us to stay put, so that's what we're gonna do." Ailiz reminded.

Riley's cell began ringing. "That's probably him now." she guessed.

"I doubt it." Jace rebuked, once he saw Luke walk by the glass windows, escorted by two other men in suits.

Riley saw the caller ID was Simon and sighed, clicking off her phone, and followed Jace's line of vision. "Just so I'm clear, he did mention something about trying to avoid attention, right?" Jace questioned.

"From the looks of it, he's doing a terrible job." Ailiz noted.

"Circle members?" Riley guessed.

Jace focused his eyes, seeing badges on the other two men. "No, mundanes." he rebuked. "Internal Affairs officers."

"You can tell all that just by looking at them?" Riley asked.

"I can tell all that by reading their badges." Jace answered. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a rune on the underside of his arm. "Better than binoculars."

Ailiz sighed. "Luke had his chance." she noted. "Our turn."

"Yeah." Diana agreed.

"Let's go." Jace voted.

Riley sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Using the Invisibility rune, the four snuck inside and slipped into the interrogation room where Luke was being held. Luke noticed them and grabbed a tissue to cover his mouth as he warned them about the camera in the corner. Jace unplugged it so they could talk.

"Luke, what is going on?" Riley asked, leaning across from him.

"I think I'm about to be the prime suspect in a murder investigation." Luke answered.

Ailiz sighed. "What do we do now?" she leaned against the wall.

"Get the cards." Luke ordered. "In my desk, bottom drawer."

"All right." Jace agreed, his hand on the door handle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Luke halted. "You can't glamour yourselves. I'm not the only Downworlder on the force, and we don't know who's working for Valentine. If anybody spots you-"

"We'd be leading them right to the Mortal Cup." Diana finished.

"Exactly." Luke confirmed. "Better to assume that everybody has the Sight than gamble that they don't."

The four nodded and slipped out of the interrogation room when the IA investigator walked back in.

"Okay, plan B." Diana sighed, opening a closet. "In here."

* * *

The four crowded into the small closet filled with stacked case files. "Really?" Jace questioned. "In here?"

"Why not?" Diana shrugged.

"There's got to be a better place, Di." Ailiz scoffed.

Diana rolled her eyes and destroyed her Glamour rune, appearing before mundane eyes. "There, now you guys." she said, slipping her Stele into her backpack, which also held her bow and quiver.

Jace and Ailiz deglamoured next, but Riley was having a bit more difficulty.

"You need help with that?" Jace asked, chuckling.

"I can deglamourize myself, Jace." Riley rebuked. She accidentally bumped into a couple of boxes.

Diana, Ailiz and Jace bit back laughter. "It's 'deglamour.'" Jace corrected.

"Whatever." Riley scoffed, destroyig the runes power. "Now, about the cards."

"How exactly are we gonna get them?" Ailiz asked.

"I doubt we can make it out of this closet without drawing attention, let alone Luke's desk." Jace pointed out. "Plus Riley is covered in runes."

"Not to mention the fact that she's been comatose for thirteen years." Ailiz added. "Do any of these people even know about her?"

Diana sighed. "Don't worry." she assured. "I've got a plan."

"A good plan this time?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"90%." she answered. "Just follow my lead, Jace." she patted his cheek. "Ailiz, you and Riley can wait outside."

"Fine." Ailiz sighed, opening the door. "Let's go Ri."

"Alright." Riley followed Ailiz out of the closet and they exited the police station, leaving Jace and Diana inside.

"Oh and Jace," Diana halted, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jace asked.

Diana cracked a smile. "The other 10%." she answered. "Follow me."

* * *

Ailiz and Riley stood outside the station, tapping their feet on the concrete. "What do you suppose Diana has planned?" Riley asked.

Ailz shrugged. "Not really sure." she answered. "The only person who could really tell what she's thinking is Isabelle."

Riley nodded. "Right, the whole _parabatai_ thing."

"I'm sure it's nothing we need to concern ourselves with." Ailiz assured.

* * *

Diana and Jace walked into the bull pen, which was filled with officers and detectives, as well as Captain Vargas. Diana turned on her heels, "You son of a bitch!" she screamed, slapping Jace right in the face. "Stop following me!"

Jace shook off the surprise slap and grabbed Diana's arm. "What happened to being discreet?" he whispered.

Diana pulled away, "Wait, what did you say?" she asked, raising her voice. "You cheated on me?"

Two officers stood between Jace and Diana. "I did not." Jace defended, chuckling lightly.

Diana walked to Luke's desk, opening the drawer he said the cards were in. "You will never see me at your crappy apartment again." she scoffed, digging through the drawer, which held nothing.

Jace held up his hands defensively. "That girl means nothing to me." he stated. "Nothing."

Diana sighed as Captain Vargas approached her. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Some guy I met at Dramatic Arts Camp last summer." Diana answered.

"Boyfriend?" Vargas questioned.

"Nope, not anymore." Diana corrected. "I'm dumping him. Where is all of Luke's stuff?"

"IA took everything." Vargas answered. "What are you looking for?"

Diana tucked her hair behind her ear. "Clary called me and said her mom was taking her on a surprise vacation completely off the grid." she lied. "And she wanted me to swing by the loft to make sure it was clean and such. I just came from there because I lost the key and Luke normally keeps a spare in his desk, so is there any way I can get it?"

Vargas shook her head. "Uh, not till he's cleared." she informed.

"Cleared?" Diana repeated. "Of what?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Vargas assured. "We'll get it handled."

"Hey, Diana, I'm sorry." Jace apologized from across the room. "I apologize. I just want you to know it only happened, like, two or...It just happened a couple of times and I am totally-"

Diana held up her hand. "Shut up, J." she snapped. "I don't wanna hear any more excuses."

"Babe, come on." Jace defended.

"Listen, you don't get to call her 'babe', okay?" Vargas snapped. "In fact, you don't get to call her at all. Diana's done with you. You got it?" she motioned to the two officers. "Take him out."

"I have rights." Jace reminded as he was escorted out.

Diana sighed, flipping her hair back. "Thanks." she told the Captain.

Vargas gave her a smile, "Oh, matching tattoos." she noted, seeing part of a rune on Diana's neck. "Big red flag."

Diana covered the rune with her hand. "This, I burned myself with my flat iron this morning." she lied, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it. I get it." Vargas sympathized. "You always fall for the bad boys, right?" she chuckled. "Oh, is that just me?"

"Right." Diana agreed. "Uh, like I said, I need that key." she reminded.

"Sorry Diana." Vargas apologized. "IA has all of Luke's things in the evidence vault upstairs." she informed, which Diana took note of. "Maybe I can help you find the one you lost." she offered. "Did you check your bag?"

Diana reached into the front pocket and pulled out her key-ring, laughing. "Oh, my God! You're totally right." she chucked. "Thanks Captain. Bye." she sped-walked out of the station, sighing in relief.

* * *

The station doors opened, making Riley and Ailiz turn in that direction as Jace and Diana walked out.

"You know what? I'm gonna bring Alec with me next time." Jace told her. "I don't think he's ever slapped me in the face."

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Diana apologized.

"You slapped him?" Riley questioned, looking at a small red mark on Jace's cheek.

"And I missed it!" Ailiz laughed, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh man."

"It's not that funny." Jace reminded.

"Oh, it's hysterical to me." Ailiz took a deep breath and exhaled.

Diana rolled her eyes. "I sent Izzy a 911 text so her, Alec, Maksim, and Kirill should be here soon." she informed. "We need the entire team for this mission."

"Someone call for backup?" Isabelle questioned, joining the group with Alec, Maksim, and Kirill flanking her.

"What took you guys so long?" Jace asked.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Alec replied.

"It's complicated." Diana informed. "We found the Cup."

"The Cup?" Kirill repeated.

"Yeah, but then we lost it." Riley added. "We have to sneak back in the precinct to get it."

"This is a disaster." Alec sighed.

"Hey, demon pox is a disaster." Jace pointed out. "This is an inconvenience. We just need a plan. That's all."

"What about a glamour?" Maksim threw out.

"We tried that." Diana informed.

"Anyone working with Valentine will see right through it." Jace added.

"Can we ask Magnus to portal us inside?" Riley asked.

"No." Alec shot down.

"That'd be awkward." Isabelle muttered.

Diana sighed. "Magnus can only portal us to places he's been to before." she noted. "Now I possibly could, but it would take a lot of magic power and I can't guarantee we won't end up in a camera blind spot." her cell phone started ringing, the caller ID reading Simon. "Give me a second guys." she walked a couple steps away. "Simon, this is really not a good time."

"Diana, where are you?" Simon asked on the other line. "This is an emergency."

Diana blinked, slightly confused. "Simon, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been kidnapped yet today." Simon replied, panic in his voice.

"Simon, seriously, what's going on?" Diana pressed.

"I think I'm sick." Simon answered. "Like, really sick."

Diana sighed. "Simon, remember that time you thought you had the bird flu?" she reminded. "Okay, just stay off the Internet and you'll be fine."

"But this time it's different." Simon defended. "This time I'm really-"

Jace took Diana's phone and ended the call. "Simon's little problem can wait." he told her. "I've got a great plan."

"Oh, there's a first." Diana replied, snarky.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, in my plan, no one gets slapped."

"I said I was sorry." Diana scoffed.

"Just follow my lead." Jace said to Riley.

"Hold it Wayland." Ailiz halted. "I know better than to leave you alone with her." she pointed to Riley. "Where she goes, I go." Ailiz wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulder.

Jace looked at Riley, who just shrugged. "I can safely say that Ailiz is my best friend." Riey defended. "She's coming." she headed back towards the building.

Ailiz winked as she walked right next to Riley. Jace sighed heavily before following the two girls.

* * *

The three stood in front of the elevator, waiting. "So, we were promised a great plan." Riley reminded, her and Ailiz looked at Jace.

"We'll head up towards the vault. Alec, Izzy, and Diana are handling the rest. Maksim and Kirill are standing guard." Jace informed. "All we have to do is wait for their signal and grab the Cup."

The elevator doors opened and Alaric was inside. The four ducked behind a wal and watched Alaric leave.

"He's on our side." Riley assured as the trio walked into the elevator.

"You sure?" Jace questioned. "Isn't that the line he used when he kidnapped you?"

"Good point." Riley shrugged.

Ailiz hit the button to automatically stop the elevator, the doors closed locking the three inside. Riley leaned against the wall. "What now?" she asked. "We're supposed to climb the elevator shaft and waltz in the vault unnoticed?"

Jace opened the emergency hatch. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" he chuckled sarcastically.

Riley laughed along. "Very funny." she chuckled. When taking note of Jace and Ailiz's serious looks, her jaw dropped. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Remember the binoculars?" Jace asked. Riley nodded in understanding. Jace pulled downt he collar of his shirt, exposing a rune on his chest. "This one's a Nyx rune. It's like night vision." he informed. "You can copy mine. Got it?"

Riley nodded and shrugged off her jacket. "Why do I need night vision?" she asked, looking for any exposed skin she could draw the rune on.

"You'll see." Ailiz answered.

Riley sighed, pulling her Stele from her pocket. She started drawing the rune on her right shoulder blade. She struggled to draw the whole rune.

"Feel free to ask for help." Jace offered.

Riley rolled her head. "Ailiz, care to help?" she asked.

"Certainly." Ailiz replied, leaning off the elevator wall. She took Riley's Stele and finished the rune. "There."

"Thanks." Riley took her Stele back and slipped it into her satchel.

Minutes passed. "I think you messed something up." Riley said, looking across the elevator at Jace.

"Really?" he accused. "No, I didn't."

"Then why isn't it working?" Riley asked.

"It is." Jace answered. The lights went out and the alarm went off. "That's the signal."

Riley's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. "Whoa, cool." she sighed.

"Right." Jace chuckled, opening the emergency hatch. "Going up."

Ailiz held up her hand. "Ladies first." she reminded, jumping through the hatch and pulling herself up. "Riley, you're up."

"Okay." Riley slung the satchel strap around her chest. Jace held out his hands and gave Riley the boost she needed and Ailiz pulled her out of the elevator. Jace joined them.

* * *

They opened a loose wall panel and slipped into the NYPD vault easily. "Okay so Diana said all Luke's things are in one of these evidence boxes." Riley informed, holding out a witchlight to illuminate their path.

"Like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Ailiz muttered.

The three scanned the shelves, skimming over the labels. "Found it." Riley informed, taking the box off the shelf. "In here." she set the witchlight off to the side. Riley sifted through the box, finding a photo of Luke and Jocelyn, with four year old Clary and Riley.

"This will take all day." Jace muttered.

Riley wiped the moisture from her eyes and shoved the photo into her satchel, before dumping the rest of the box's contents onto the table.

"Or she could just do that." Ailiz noted.

"Here they are, the Tarot Cards." Riley informed, flipping through the deck. When she found the Ace of Cups, she held it out for Ailiz and Jace to see.

"That looks exactly like the Mortal Cup." Jace noted.

"This is it. It has to be." Ailiz assured.

Riley went to grab it, but her palm just grazed the top of the card. She tried again and no such luck. "What's wrong?" Ailiz asked.

"I'm not sure." Riley stammered.

"You're not sure what's wrong or you're not sure where your mom hid the Cup?" Jace questioned.

Riley sighed and shoved the entire deck into her satchel.

"Let's get out of here." Ailiz voted.

* * *

She led the way as the trio exited the station.

"Did you get it?" Maksim asked as they all regrouped.

"Theoretically." Riley answered, catching her breath.

"Theoretically?" Kirill repeated.

"Yeah." Riey sighed. "I found the card. I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's, not an exact science."

"Can't you just pull the Cup out?" Alec questioned.

"I can, theoretically. I just-" Riley stammered. "It's not as easy as it looks, Alec."

"Listen, you two can discuss theories as much as you want when we get back to the Institute." Jace cut in. "But right now, considering we just stole from the cops, I suggest we get home."

"Guys." Diana called, motioning to the glowing necklace Isabelle wore. "I think the mundanes might be the least of our worries."


	14. Attention to Details

**Attention to Details**

* * *

The group of eight maneuvered their way through the NYPD parking lot. Isabelle's necklace kept pulsing, alerting them to demons nearby. Riley kept looking around, trying to find any sign of a demon. She bumped into what appeared to be a harmless old woman.

"Oh, I am so sorry." she apologized.

The old woman was revealed to be a demon and growled at Riley, who backed away slowly, somewhat frozen with fear. "Grandma." Jace said, casually. The old woman turned around and Jace ran his Seraph blade through her sternum, turning her to ash.

"What the hell?" Riley gasped.

"Language." Jace scolded. "Not in front of Grandma."

"How did it find us?" Ailiz asked.

Jace shrugged, helping Riley to her feet. "I don't know, but she brought friends."

"How can you tell?" Riley questioned, as she followed Jace and the others through the parking lot.

"It's like seeing through a glamour." Jace answered. "You just got to pay attention to the details."

"But I can't see anything." Riley admitted.

"Behind us." Isabelle warned.

"I still can't see them." Riley threw out, stopping suddenly as she saw one cop's eyes. "Okay, there's too many people."

"I don't say this often, but I agree with Riley." Alec added.

"We gotta get out of here." Ailiz voted.

"Hey, this way!" Diana informed, leading them near a tunnel entrance.

Riley pulled out her Stele, turning to Jace "What's the Unlock rune again?" she panted.

Jace kicked the door down, smiling triumphantly. "Open sesame." he answered. "Go."

Alec, Maksim, and Kirill stayed by the entrance, readying their weapons. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jace asked, directing the question at Alec.

"Holding them off." Kirill answered.

"Take Riley back to the Institute." Alec ordered.

"No, if you're staying, I'm staying." Jace rebuked. "We fight together."

"Don't be stupid." Alec replied.

"If the demons get the Cup, we're all dead." Maksim reminded.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Jace told them.

"You don't have a choice." Alec pointed out.

Ailiz rolled her eyes. "I know you guys are having a moment, okay?" she cleared her throat. "But we really have to go."

"Don't worry." Isabelle assured. "It's not like this is the first time Alec has saved Riley's life."

"I doubt it'd be the last." Diana added.

"Go." Alec ordered, drawing back his bow.

* * *

They did as instructed and ran ahead. Riley stopped and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. "Hold on." she halted, panting. "I'm sorry, Jace."

"It's okay." Jace replied. "We can take a breather."

Diana and Isabelle exchanged glances. "Izzy and I will scout ahead." she informed, walking off. Ailiz walked a few paces ahead, giving Jace and Riley some privacy.

No, it's not that." Riley sighed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through."

Jace chuckled. "You don't have to apologize to me, Riley." he reminded.

"Unfortunately, you can't stop me." Riley rebuked, chuckling.

Jace nodded. "Well, yeah, I'm starting to see that." he noted.

"Just," Riley sighed. "I've been so focused on trying to find my mom and sister, I don't think I realized how much you've actually done for me." she looked up. "So, thank you."

"Riley, I'm a Shadowhunter." Jace reminded. "It's kinda my job."

"Your job?" Riley repeated.

"Yeah." Ailiz agreed.

"Oh, you'd do this for anybody?" Riley questioned, as they walked down the tunnel.

"Maybe not Simon." Jace admitted.

Ailiz and Riley chuckled. "I think he'd say the same thing about you." Riley noted.

"You know, you're not too bad yourself." Ailiz told her.

"Me?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah." Jace and Ailiz agreed in unison. "You've kicked some pretty serious ass since we saved you." Ailiz added. "And you looked great doing it."

"Thanks, I think." Riley replied.

"Guys." Diana called. "It's still pulsing."

"Again?" Ailiz questioned.

"Getting close." Isabelle noted.

"Let's spread out." Jace orderd, pulling out his Seraph blade.

Ailiz unsheathed her katana and Isabelle readied her electrum whip. "Izzy, where is it?" Jace asked.

"I don't know." Isabelle answered. "It's like they're right here, but I don't see them."

Suddenly, a small demon dropped from the ceiling, which Jace caught. He threw it toward the opposite wall and slashed it with his Seraph blade, turning it to ash. Riley gasped and ran up to him, "Jace, are you hurt?" she asked, checking for visible injuries.

"I'll live." Jace assured.

"What are those things?" Riley questioned.

"Shax demons." Ailiz answered, standing by Riley's side. "They're like the bloodhounds of the Shadow World. They've been tracking us."

"So what do we do?" Riley asked.

"The Institute's only a couple of blocks from here." Diana informed.

"We can't lose them, but they won't be able to track us if we split up." Jace added.

"But, I don't-" Riley stammered.

"Riley, you'll be fine." Isabelle assured.

"We'll draw them away." Diana added.

"No matter what happens, just keep running." Jace told her, meeting her eyes.

Ailiz sniffed the air, and her eyes glowed. "They're coming." she snarled.

Riley clung to Jace's arm. "Jace, I-" she stammered.

"Run, Riley!" he ordered, killing another demon that came right at him.

Riley backed away and ran down another corridor. A Shax demon dropped from the ceiling and nearly landed on her, but Ailiz ran her katana right through it, killing it. She let out a snarl before killing more that came her way.

* * *

As Riley ran down the corridor, panting, chittering from the Shax demons came from behind her. She skidded to a halt when she reached a dea end. "Damnit." she cursed, spinning on her heels, seeing three small figures approaching her. "Crap." she muttered.

The Shax demons screeched as they stalked toward Riley. She pressed herself against the wall, whimpering. In a fit of panic, she reached into her satchel and pulled out the Ace of Cups card, which started glowing. She reached in and pulled the Mortal Cup out of the swirling portal. The demons screeched. "Get back!" Riley ordered, holding out the Cup like a weapon or barrier. "I said, get back!"

The demons retreated into the darkness and Riley sighed in relief. She looked at the glowing Cup in her hands and smiled. She ran back down the corridor, putting the Cup back in the card, pocketing them in her satchel. Once she reached the main junction, she stopped. "Jace!" she called, looking around. "Jace?" she gulped.

"Riley." Jace's voice called from behind her. "Hey."

Riley turned around and sighed, noticing a bruise on his cheek. "Oh, you're hurt." she gasped.

"I'll be all right." Jace assured. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm fine. Barely, but-"

"What happened?" Jace asked.

"One of the Shax demons cornered me." Riley informed. "But I got the Cup. I don't know, my instincts just kicked in and I could do it." she chckled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll be a Shadowhunter after all."

Jace smiled, "Riley, you're amazing. I always knew you could do it." he praised. "Now give me the Cup and let's go."

Riley scoffed. "Give you the Cup?" she repeated.

Jace nodded. "Yes." he confirmed. "Only until we get back to the Institute. It's the only way I can keep you safe." he reached down and caressed her cheek. "I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

Riley closed her eyes and felt a chill in the air. She pulled away and put on a smile, "Yeah, you're totally right." she agreed. A second later, she whipped out a Seraph dagger and plunged it into his stomach.

Jace grunted when the dagger pierced him. "Riley." he rasped, breathing heavily.

Riley took notice of the pained expression, "Jace, no." she muttered. "Oh, my God! Jace!" she gasped. He began gasping, before revealing himself as a demon. Riley twisted the dagger and pulled it out, and the shapeshifter disintegrated to ash.

"Riley!" Ailiz called, running up to her with Luke right behind her.

* * *

Jace made his way out of the tunnels, and neared the Institute. "Riley!" he called. "Hey Riley, where are you?" he ran through the doors, finding Maksim and Kirill cleaning their personal weapons. "Hey, have you guys seen Riley?" Jace asked them.

"No." they both answered. "Thought she was with you." Maksim added.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kirill assured. "Ailiz isn't back yet either, she's probably with Riley."

Jace went to one of the surveillance screens and tried to locate Riley. "These tunnels are swarming with Shax demons." he informed another Shadowhunter helping him. "If she's down there, it's only a matter of time before they find her. We need to make sure that doesn't happen." he walked around a table, standing in the middle of the lobby. "All right, listen up. I want this entire Institute on high alert. I don't care what anybody else says, I'll take full responsibility. Right now, Riley is the only thing that matters."

Just as he said that, Ailiz and Riley ran into the lobby. "Jace!" Riley called, running down the stairs, and right into his arms.

"Riley." Jace sighed, wrapping his arms around her, relieved she was alive.

Riley pulled away, a smile on her face. "Jace, I did it." she giggled. "I got the Cup."

Jace shook his head. "I don't care about the Cup." he told her. "When I came out of the tunnels, I didn't see you. I was worried something might have happened-"

"There was a demon." Riley cut him off. "A Shapeshifter. It looked just like you." she looked up into his eyes.

"You all right?" Jace asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"And the demon?" Jace pressed.

Riley smiled, "I sent him straight back to hell." she told him.

"How'd you know it wasn't me?" Jace wondered.

Riley shrugged. "I just knew." she answered.

Jace chuckled. "Really? Kind of a risk, wasn't it?" he guessed.

"Well, this may come as a surprise, but I actually do listen to some of the things you tell me." Riley chuckled, meeting his eyes. "You just have to pay attention to the details."

"Yeah, well, like I told you that night I saved you." Jace reminded. "You're a Shadowhunter, just like the rest of us."

Riley leaned up and planted her lips over Jace's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jace kissed back, wrapping one arm around her back while the other hand rested on the back of her head. Their noses brushed against one another's as they kissed, expressing the feelings they've felt since they first met.

Ailiz leaned against the railing, shaking her head. "Really Wayland?" she scoffed. "In the lobby?"

Hildegard ran up to her sister and her jaw dropped when she saw the kiss. "Damn." she muttered.

Maksim looked away, shaking his head. Kirill couldn't look away. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Alec walked away; Isabelle and Diana watched. "We all knew this was going to happen." Isabelle sighed.

Diana nodded. "There has been something between them since day one."

Riley and Jace pulled away, their noses brushing against one another's, and their foreheads touching. They looked into eachother's eyes, knowing there was something there they couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: And there ya have it guys, the Rilace kiss. What's in store for Jace and Riley next? We shall see. Review please!**


	15. Forsaken

**Forsaken**

* * *

"Okay Ri, show us." Ailiz pressed, sitting on a table; dressed in washed skinny jeans, heeled ankle boots, a dark purple tank top with a chestnut brown leather jacket.

"Let's see the Cup." Hildegard giggled, sitting next to her older sister.

Riley nodded, taking a deep breath. A swirling portal appeared on the card, which Riley stuck her hand inside, pulling out the Moral Cup.

"Well I'll be damned." Maksim and Kirill gasped in unison; eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"It really is the Mortal Cup, exactly like the pictures we've seen." Diana added.

"Great job Riley." Jace praised.

Riley chuckled. "Honestly, is just looks like a wine glass." she admitted.

"That wine glass saved your life." Ailiz reminded, smiling.

"What if I hadn't gotten the Cup out in time?" Riley asked. "That demon-"

"But you did." Jace cut off. "First rule of Shadowhunting: when something explodes, just keep walking." he told her. "Never think twice. Never look away.

"And what's the second rule?" Riley asked.

Isabelle used her whip to take the Cup from Riley, smiling triumphantly. "There's nothing a Shadowhunter can't do in heels." her and Diana said in unison.

"Or skin tight clothing." Hildegard muttered, her and Ailiz sharing a smile.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Jace questioned, noticing that Alec was staring at one of the large monitors. "You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need angel blood to get past the wards. You know that."

Riley took the cup from Isabelle and put it back in the card. She stood by Ailiz and Hildegard.

"No Downworlder can come into the Institute." Ailiz informed.

"Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter." Hildegard added.

"Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter." Alec reminded. "The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave."

"Give it back to the Clave." Riley repeated. "No. Not after everything we went through to get it."

"My brother is right." Isabelle agreed. "The Cup is extremely important."

"Are you agreeing with me?" Alec questioned, raising eyebrow.

Isabelle looked back at him smiling. "I'm full of surprises." she answered.

Riley sighed. "This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom and sister back." she stated.

"I agree with Riley." Jace spoke up. "We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now."

"We need it." Ailiz added. "It's our only bargaining chip; to get Jocelyn and Clary back."

"Did Ailiz just agree with Jace?" Kirill questioned.

"Hell's freezing over." Maksim muttered. "No doubt about it."

"Look, I know how powerful this Cup is." Riley cut in, getting everyone's attention. "It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drank from it." she listed. "But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it."

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes. Jace broke the silence by clearing his throat, "There you go." he said. "You have her word."

Alec sighed and looked at Riley. "Follow me." he told her.

The two walked up to the tile where the secret cabinet was. Riley licked her lips, "Look Alec, I realize I couldn't have done any of this without your help." she admitted. "I wanna thank you."

"Don't misread this as friendship." Alec told her, setting the Ace of Cups card next to Riley's poral shard necklace. "Since you've arrived, our whole world's been turned upside down." he walked past her.

Riley sighed and followed, digging out her cell phone, tapping Simon's name in her contact list. She held the phone to her ear, the line ringing a couple of times before reaching Simon's voicemail.

Riley leaned against the wall, "Simon, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner." she apologized. "Been crazy busy. We found the Cup. I have so much to tell you. Call me back." she clicked off her phone and suddenly the Institute's alarm went off.

"What the-" Alec muttered.

The alarm increased in volume. The group gathered around one of the monitors, which showed a red circle approaching the Institute's barriers. "There's something outside the perimeter." Jace noted.

"I told you-" Alec began.

"Don't say it." Jace cut off.

"What's happening?" Riley asked.

Isabelle sighed. "Looks like someone's trying to break in." she answered.

The group grabbed their weapons and made their way to the front of the Institute. "Could be the Circle." Ailiz guessed. "We can't rule out that Valentine knows that Riley found the Cup."

"He probably sent one of his flunkies to come and take her." Maksim added. "To leverage the Cup from us."

"Told you so." Alec scoffed.

"Too soon." Kirill told him.

* * *

They stood their guard in front of the Institute, holding their weapons ready. "Don't move." Jace ordered. "Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up."

The Downworlder walked up to them, revealing himself to be Raphael. In his arms was a lifeless body of someone they all knew. Riley stepped up, her Seraph blade lowered and her breathing heavy. Diana bit back her tears, her eyes showing deep pain.

"Oh, my God." Diana muttered.

"Simon!" Riley gasped.

* * *

They took Simon to the basement of the old church, Diana sitting at his side and Riley standing a few inches behind her.

"People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter." Maksim threw out, breaking the silence.

"I'll go." Alec volunteered. "I'll tell 'em we didn't find anything. Nobody will come down here." Him, Maksim, and Kirill ran up the stairs, leaving the rest of the group in the basement.

"I might be a vampire, but I was raised a good Catholic." Raphael sighed, sitting on an old wooden pew.

"The vampires breached the Accords." Ailiz noted, narrowing her eyes in Raphael's direction.

"Killing Simon is grounds for war." Isabelle added.

"The vampires were not behind this." Raphael told them. "Just Camille. She attacked Simon on her own."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Diana snapped, her eyes welling with moisture.

"I could have gotten rid of him, but instead I brought him here." Raphael pointed out. "I don't want trouble with the Shadowhunters."

"Smart decision." Ailiz growled.

"I warned the mundane to stay away." Raphael went on."But Camille gave him a taste of her own blood, and like an addict, he came back wanting more."

"The only reason Simon ever tasted Camille's blood is because of you." Riley accused, tears running down her cheeks. "You kidnapped him! You drug him to Hotel DuMort. You delivered him to Camille!"

"I never meant for this to happen." Raphael replied.

Riley bit her lips and turned her back, running her fingers through her hair. She looked back over her shoulder, "I'm sorry Simon."

Raphael sighed. "There is a way."

"A way?" Riley repeated, looking in the vampire's direction.

"A way to bring Simon back." he elaborated.

"You can do that?" she questioned. "How?"

"He's a fledgling." Raphael answered. "It's a state of transition. Your friend can be resurrected."

"No." Jace rebuked.

"Riley no." Ailiz warned.

"So we could have Simon back?" Riley questioned, looking down at her sister's best friend. "Alive and breathing?"

"That's just it." Diana spoke, sniffling. "He won't return alive or breathing." she looked down at Simon. "He'll be a vampire."

"And not the sexed up, romantic kind." Jace added, glaring at Raphael. "The ugly, bloodsucking, coffin-dwelling kind."

"That's offensive." Raphael replied.

"Really?" Diana snapped.

"Coffin implies wooden box." Raphael noted. "We have caskets now. They're made of 14-karat gold."

"Our bad." Jace scoffed.

Raphael looked out the window. "It's almost sunrise. Simon must be turned into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart."

Riley took a shuddering breath. "And if we do neither?"

"His soul will be trapped for eternity." Raphael answered. "You have till sunset to decide. The clock is ticking."

Everyone else left the basement, leaving Riley, Jace, Ailiz, Diana and Raphael with Simon's body. Diana sat by his side, caressing the top of his hand as she listened to the last voicemail she left him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." she apologized.

Riley bit her lip, turning her back. "This is all my fault." she sobbed.

Jace walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Riley, this isn't your-"

"It is!" she rebuked. "If it weren't for me, Simon would have never even known about the Shadow World. He would never have been kidnapped by vampires. He wouldn't have met Camille. He wouldn't be-" she sniffled, shaking her head. "He wouldn't be dead."

"A fledgling." Raphael corrected. "He's in transition."

Riley rolled her eyes. "And now I am left with two..." she shuddered, "two reprehensible choices, and I can't figure out which one is worse." she sniffled. Riley licked her lips and walked up to Simon's body, looking him over. "If I, um, if I bury Simon, what are the risks?" she looked at Raphael.

"Riley, no." Jace warned. "Absolutely not."

"Jace, I need to know!" Riley snapped. She looked at Raphael, awaiting the answer.

The vampire sighed. "If Simon is buried and he doesn't emerge, he would be trapped under the earth, starving for eternity."

Riley put her hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. "And, uh, if I stake him?" she prided.

"He'll die a human death." Raphael answered. "It's painless, as far as I know."

Tears escaped Riley's eyes as she looked down at Simon. "Simon, I'm so sorry." she apologized, collapsing on her knees and sobbing.

* * *

Diana sat on the couch in Simon's living room, twiddling her thumbs. Riley leaned against the wall by the window, Ailiz stood between Diana and Riley, and Jace stood near the bookcase, arms folded over his chest. The latter three were glamoured with the Invisibility rune.

"This is a bad idea." Jace stated, looking directly at Diana. "Promise me you won't tell a mundane that Simon was bitten by a vampire."

"I promise." Diana replied. "I know the rules Jace." she cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna tell her that there was an accident. That, Simon's not coming back." she looked away. "I owe his mother that much. She loves him."

Elaine, Simons mother, walked into the room with two glasses of iced tea. "I haven't heard anything from Simon since yesterday, Diana." she informed. "He flipped out on Rebecca and I, and then just disappeared. Have you heard from him, or seen him? Should I be calling the police?"

"No." Diana replied sharply. She took a sip of her tea. "If we needed to, I would have called Luke."

"I just want to know if he's all right." Elaine admitted.

Riley looked down at her feet, biting her lip.

Diana glanced in Riley's direction and sighed. "I saw him." she told Elaine.

"Oh, my God." Elaine gasped. "You did? Where? Is he okay?"

Diana shook her head. "Not exactly." she replied.

"Is it drugs?" Elaine questioned. "I mean, he said that it wasn't, but-"

"No, it's not drugs." Diana assured.

Elaine reached over and took Diana's hand. "Whatever it is, I can handle it." she admitted.

Diana sighed, but before she could answer, a small monkey figurine fell from the bookshelf; courtesy of Jace knocking it off. He walked over to Diana as Elaine went to pick up the figurine.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

Diana shrugged. "This is hard Jace." she whispered back. "She's my best friend's mother."

She looked away from Jace as Elaine sat on the table in front of her. "Simon got this for me for Mother's Day." Elaine reminisced. "You know, 'cause he's my little monkey." her smile turned to a frown. "Diana, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Rebecca and Simon, they're all I have." moisture welled in her eyes and her voice cracked. "But you were saying?"

Diana sighed. "Simon's fine." she lied. "Yeah, he was just so stressed over school and everything that he used his fake ID, got totally hammered at a bar. He called me and I took him back to my place." she stood up. "He's still sleeping it off, I just really came by to get some clothes and stuff for him."

Elaine sighed in relief. "Okay, " she replied. "I'll let you do that then." she took the two half-empty tea glasses and left the living room.

Diana ran up the stairs heading right for Simon's room. Ailiz leaned off the wall, "I'll talk to her." she volunteered, following Diana.

* * *

Riley bolted for the front door and exited the house, Jace right behind her. "Riley!" he called. "Riley, stop." he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong."

Riley spun around and faced him, biting back her tears. "I can't Jace." she admitted. "I'm not ready to just give up on Simon."

She turned to walk away, but Jace stopped her. "Would you stop for a second, think about what you're doing?" he advised.

"I am, Jace." Riley replied, turning to meet his eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's like my brain is telling me to do one thing and my heart another." she sighed, looking away from him.

Jace sighed. "Okay, look." he told her, moving her face to meet his. "There was a boy, and his father bought him a falcon for his sixth birthday."

"Are you seriously telling me a story right now?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Please, just listen." he told her. "His father told him to tame the bird, make it obedient."

"That's crazy." Riley cut in.

"And the boy would spend every day with that falcon." Jace continued. "It would scratch at him. Make him bleed. But eventually, he earned its trust. He brought the bird to his father, to show him that the bird would come back to him. He thought his father would be proud."

"And he was, right?" Riley questioned.

"No, Riley." Jace rebuked. "His father took the falcon and snapped its neck."

Riley blinked, jaw dropped. "Okay, that is the worst story I have ever heard." she admitted.

"You're missing the point." Jace sighed. "Yes, the boy was devastated." he admitted. "But he realized his father was right. He was told to tame the bird, not to love it." he licked his lips, fighting the buried emotions inside. "That's why you have to listen to your head. If I listened to my heart, I'd never be able to do my job. Third rule of Shadowhunting: emotions cloud judgment."

"Jace." Riley sighed. "If being a Shadowhunter means that I have to be dead inside, I'm not sure I want to be one." she admitted.

Diana and Ailiz joined them. "We've gotta go." Ailiz informed.

"Luke called." Diana added. "He wants to see us."

"Good." Riley sighed. "I need to talk to him anyway."

Diana smiled and re-glamoured herself. "I'll portal us to the Jade Wolf." she snapped her fingers and a portal opened up right infront of them. "Let's go."

* * *

The portal led them right to the front of the Jade Wolf. They de-glamoured and walked inside, noticing the damage the restaraunt sustained.

"Luke, are you okay?" Riley gasped, running up to him.

"What happened?" Jace asked, looking around.

"You should see the other guy." Luke chuckled. "We were attacked by a Forsaken, if you can even call it that. Anyway, it's dead."

"Luke, you're hurt." Riley noted, her eyes fixated on the wound on his chest.

"Already healed." Luke assured, revealing the faint scar. "Perks of being a werewolf. Anyway, I called Alec. He took the Forsaken back to the Institute for an autopsy."

"We've got the best forensic pathologist in New York." Diana informed.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Luke muttered. He looked at Riley. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Now that you have the Cup, you know you should be back at the Institute, protected." he shot a look at Jace.

"I haven't taken my eyes off her." Jace swore.

"Really, he hasn't." Diana and Ailiz added in unison.

"I needed to see you." Riley admitted, her eyes welling with tears. "Luke, it's Simon. He's-" she swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "Luke, he's dead." she shuddered.

"Riley, I'm sorry." Luke soothed, pulling her into a warm embrace. He rubbed her back, holding her as she sobbed into his chest.

Ailiz nudged Jace's arm. "Let's give them some time alone." she whispered, following Diana out of the restaraunt. Jace rolled his eyes and followed the two girls.

Riley sat across from Luke in one of the booths. "Luke, what do I do?" she asked, completly lost. "If I bring Simon back then..."

"He'll be a vampire." Luke finished. "A Downworlder." he sighed. "It wasn't easy for me, going from a revered Shadowhunter to a werewolf." he admitted. "Suddenly, I was foraging for food, unable to control my own body. I lost my family, my friends."

Riley smiled. "But not my mom."

Luke nodded. "Jocelyn never abandoned me." he continued. "Having Clary, Jocelynm and you, in my life kept me from using this." he unveiled a silver knife wrapped in an old cloth. "Knowing that you girls needed me."

"We'll never stop needing you." Riley assured, reaching across the booth and taking his hand. "Luke, I still need you. Now more than ever. I'm so lost and confused."

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled, squeezing Riley's hand. "Listen Riley, I love Simon like a son." he told her, meeting her eyes. "If you decide to bring him back, just know that his journey won't be easy. So make sure you do it for him, and not yourself."

Riley sighed, looking out the window.


	16. Risen

**Risen**

* * *

Raphael, Riley, Jace, Ailiz, and Diana gathered around an empty plot in an old cemetary as the moon slowly rising in the night sky. A rustling sounded behind them and Camille appeared, flanked by a dozen vampires.

"What do you want?" Riley asked, standing her ground.

"I want my property back." Camille hissed.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Simon is not your property." she snapped.

Camille bared her fangs. "If you'll just hand him over, I'll be on my way."

"You're not laying a hand on him." Ailiz growled, her eyes glowing green.

"Fine." Camille huffed. "I tried to do this the nice way." The dozen vampires that flanked her zoomed closer.

"Jace." Riley muttered, gripping his arm tightly.

Raphael stepped forward. "I'm glad you brought everyone here to witness your demise. Camille killed this mundane." he pointed to Simon's body. "Now, I have all the proof. She's been breaking the Accords for too long now. He's the evidence we need to show the Clave what Camille has been doing."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to overthrow me?" she chuckled dryly.

"No." Raphael rebuked. "I already have." he bared his fangs.

The rest of the vampires surrounded Camille, their eyes narrowed into a glare. "Don't listen to him." Camille advised. "Raphael doesn't know the first thing about leading. You need me." she informed. "I've given you everything you could want. All the riches. All the pleasures you could desire."

"By breaking the law." Raphael pointed out. "Which will only destroy us."

"We can fix this." Camille noted. "If we just get rid of the body, this mundane means nothing."

Riley scoffed. "Means nothing?" she repeated, strutting up to Camille. "Over my dead body." she threw out her right fist and decked the older vampire right in the face. She spun on her heels and walked away, letting the vampires settle their dispute.

Ailiz blinked and her jaw dropped. "I love this girl." she chuckled.

* * *

After dealing with Camille, Raphael approached Riley; a stake in one hand and a shovel in the other. "It's time Riley." he noted. "Which will it be?

Riley looked over her shoulder at Diana, who just shook her head. "I'll be biased." she admitted. "Do whatever you believe is right."

Riley nodded and sighed, taking the shovel from Raphael. She turned around and started digging what would be Simon's grave. After the grave was dug, Diana knelt by Simon's body, draping a light blue shawl over his shoulders.

"When your grandfather gave you this at your bar mitzvah, you-" Diana chuckled, sniffling. "you told me how much it meant to you. It was a symbol of the day you became a man." she shuddered. "Simon, no matter what happens, no matter what you become, you will always be that man to me." Diana caressed his forehead and placed a kiss on it, standing up and letting the tears fall.

Raphael took Simon's body and placed him in the grave. Riley picked up the shovel, sniffling as she began to pile the dirt back into the grave, but could only manage one swing before breaking down. Ailiz took the shovel and finished the job, while Diana leaned into Raphael for support and Jace held onto a shaking Riley.

"That mundane's a fighter." Jace spoke, with one arm wrapped around Riley. "He survived the vampires at the Hotel DuMort. He survived the werewolves at Jade Wolf. He survived accounting, for whatever that's worth."

Riley nodded. "He is a fighter, isn't he?" she muttered.

Diana knelt by the freshly filled grave, with Ailiz rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Look, I know you think emotions cloud judgment; and that whole falcon story, I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my head around that." Riley chuckled. "But all of that contradicts the first rule of being mundane."

"What's the first rule of being mundane?" Jace asked.

Riley sighed. "It's that love makes you stronger." she answered, looking up and meeting his eyes. "It was my mother's love for me and Clary that made her betray Valentine and steal the Cup. It's love that makes you fight harder for what you want."

A sudden rustling caught their attention, and the ground started to rumble. "It's happening." Jace informed, tightening his grip around Riley's shoulders.

Suddenly, a hand reached out of the dirt and Simon pulled himself up, gasping.

"Simon." Diana muttered. "Simon, it's me. It's Diana."

Simon looked up at her and hissed, baring his fangs, making Diana scream and jump back.

"Once reborn, you emerge hungry." Raphael informed, tossing Simon a blood bag, which he tore open and gulped down. "Very hungry."

Riley's eyes widened as she started breathing heavily. "Oh, my God." she muttered.

After tearing open all the blood bags, Simon's breathing became eratic. He looked around and saw Diana and Riley wide eyed. "Riley. Diana. What's happening?" he asked, his voice filled with panic.

"You, um-" Riley started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You died." she answered.

"I what?" Simon questioned, looking around. He noticed a faint stain on his shirt. "What's this?" he gasped, once realizing what it was. "That's blood! Oh, my-" he gagged. "Why can't I say-"

"God." Raphael finished. "It'll take time to regain the ability. There's a lot you will need to learn."

Simon shuddered, slamming his fists down onto the ground. "Damn it!" he looked up at Diana and Riley. "Am I a vampire?" he asked.

Diana bit her lip and glanced at Riley, who's green eyes were filled with tears. "Yes." she answered.

"Riley, please tell me this isn't real." Simon begged. "Tell me this is not really happening!"

"I'm sorry." she apologized, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Simon."

"I'm-" Simon shuddered. "I'm repulsive!"

Diana shook her head. "No, please, don't say that, okay?" she pleaded. "You're still the same, Simon. You're the same Simon I've known my whole life. The same guy who loves sci-fi, and who can recite every line from every Nicolas Cage movie." tears streamed down her cheeks. "The same Simon who carried Clary over the Brooklyn Bridge when she lost her shoe."

"No, Diana, I'm not!" Simon rebuked.

"Yes, you are, Simon!" Diana yelled. "You are the same Simon! You are my best friend!"

Simon shook his head, sobbing dryly. "I'm nothing more than a monster."

Riley bit her lip, stepping forward. "No, Simon-"

"Stay away!" Simon ordered, backing away. "Please just, stay away." he zoomed away.

"Simon!" Riley called, but a second to late.

"I'll look after Simon." Raphael assured. "You have my word."

Diana wiped her eyes, nodding. "Thank you." she shook his hand. Raphael kissed the top before rushing off after Simon.

Riley took a shuddering breath. "What have I done?" she muttered. "Clary's never gonna forgive me."

Jace pulled her into an embrace, soothing her as she sobbed into his chest, gripping the sleeves of his jacket. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
